Finding Edyn
by Janeece
Summary: Jacob has left Forks with a broken heart and a resolve to never fall in love again, then he meets Edyn. Will she be the one to capture Jacob's heart, or will he continue to pine for Bella? Will Edyn still love him when she finds out his secret?
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings II

**If you didn't already know, all the characters in this story that seem familiar belong to Stephenie Meyer. I appreciate them joining this story and inspiring some new characters as well. **

**PS: If you've been here before, I'm still trying to figure out how to use fanfic, so the look may change, but the story is the same!**

**Finding Edyn**

Chapter One

I was tired, emotionally, physically, and mentally. I had spent the last several weeks trying to accept the fact that the girl I loved, loved another. Not only did she love another, she was going to become one of _them._ I wondered if she was already married, a vampire, and living her "dream" life. I could only hope that she would wake up and realize it was a nightmare, but I wouldn't be there to save her. Not this time…not ever again. I kept running, but even that wasn't enough any more. I was ready to stop fighting the feelings and face them head on. My feelings had changed, I no longer felt angry, now I felt betrayed. I could not understand what appeal Edward held for her. Sure he was good-looking and rich, but he was also a bloodsucker, something that shouldn't even exist! He couldn't give her anything that I could. She would never be able to have children with him, but she had seen_ our_ children. He couldn't be that great of a kisser given the way she had responded to my kiss. I let my mind wander back to that morning on the mountain. Her lips were warm and gentle; her breath was sweet as her tongue intertwined with mine. I could feel her strength as she pulled herself closer to me, crushing her body to mine… I shook my head to stop the thought process I could only stand so much reminiscing. Edward had told me in the tent that he hadn't even had the pleasure of making love to Bella! I could. I could give her every experience that he couldn't. She_ loved_ me…she _told_ me she loved me, and yet here I sat lonely and miserable. I had promised her no more games and I intended to keep that promise. I could have fought, I could have tried again, but I wouldn't. I had to stop myself more than once from returning to Forks and dragging her away with me forcing her to give me a chance. I knew she wouldn't want that, and I knew that consequences would follow. I wasn't ready to start a war, or to have my heart ripped from my chest for a second time. So I kept running.

Now here I was sitting against a tall aspen tree listening to the wind blow through its leaves. It was a comforting sound, like little voices whispering a lullaby. I found myself fighting off the sleep that had been eluding me. I didn't want to sleep…sleep brought dreams…dreams about her. I yawned and tried unsuccessfully to keep my eyes open.

The next thing I was aware of was not the wind in the trees but a voice, a beautiful voice. I knew it was close by but I didn't know where it was coming from. It was growing louder. It was singing, but I didn't recognize the tune. I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy they weren't cooperating. Then the singing stopped. Dreaming I guess. I sighed and then _something _touched me.

My eyes flew open as I jumped from the damp ground, fighting with every ounce of energy I had to stay in control. Quivers ran up and down my body so fast I wasn't sure that I could gain control, and not knowing _what_ had touched me I couldn't phase!

I closed my eyes tight and focused on breathing in and out, slowly the quivers stopped.

"Geesh!" The voice spoke quietly. "I was just making sure you were breathing! From the distance you looked dead! You didn't have to go all crazy on me!"

"What?" My eyes finally opened and focused on the voice. I don't know what I expected to see when I opened my eyes…but it wasn't her! She was tall because I was staring almost directly into her eyes and what deep blue eyes they were! At that moment everything just…stopped! The wind in the trees, singing birds, the flowing creek, it all just…stopped! The only thing that I saw was _her_! There were no words to describe this beautiful creature standing in front of me. I knew in that instant that I would do anything for this amazing girl! I felt a tightening in my chest, a strange sensation that I had never experienced before. I wondered if I was having a heart attack or something like it. I gasped as I clutched at my heart.

"Seriously," she eyed me cautiously. "Are you okay?"

That question caught me off guard. Was I okay? Physically I was fine, a little tired but fine. Mentally I was still trying to cope with the fact that I had lost out to a bloodsucker, a filthy leech! Emotionally I was hanging on…but barely. I looked up to see her staring at me curiously and was again struck by her. I knew that she was someone I wanted to get to know better, a lot better. That thought surprised me. Hadn't I told Bella that I would never see _anyone _but her, that because of_ her_ I would never imprint? I didn't know if I wanted to see anyone but Bella, not yet anyway. My head was spinning with thoughts coming from all directions and I couldn't make sense of any of them.

"Sure, sure," I replied as I tried to stop staring at her. "You just scared me!"

"Really?" she replied sarcastically. "I thought that maybe you greeted everyone that way!"

I tried to hide a small smile. Her sarcasm was pleasantly refreshing in a strange sort of way.

"I really am sorry I just sat down to rest and…wow!"

"My name is Jacob." I stuck out my hand in a friendly gesture, wondering how or if she would respond. She eyed me cautiously, an internal debate on whether or not I was dangerous going on in her head. Finally she stepped forward with confidence and took my hand.

"I'm Edyn." Her hand shake was firmer and stronger than I expected.

"Like the Garden?" I questioned.

"Yes," she huffed. "Exactly like 'The Garden'!"

"It's pretty," I smiled at her. "I like it."

"Umm, thanks." She answered. "So you're not from around here are you?"

"Why do say that?" It was my turn to be suspicious.

"Well, usually we wear more than cut off jeans and we generally do wear something on our feet." She smiled teasingly. "Tourists on the other hand…you never know what they'll do!"

I looked down at myself and grimaced! In my haste to leave I hadn't given much thought to what I would do when…if I actually stopped running! I was dressed in my cutoff jeans, no shirt, no shoes, nothing to change into either! As this information began to sink in I also realized that I had no money, no car, no identification, I had nothing but the clothes…er…shorts I was wearing. I was a mess! I was trying to figure out exactly what to do when another thought occurred to me, I had no idea where I was!

"Can I ask a strange question?"

"I'm beginning to think that everything you do is strange," she half muttered to herself. "What would you like to know?"

"Where exactly are we?" I looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"What? You don't know where you are?" She looked absolutely astounded by that fact.

"Well," I stammered as I looked at the ground. Explaining why was going to be complicated. I could hear it in my mind: Well you see the girl I loved is marrying a vampire…yes I said_ vampire_, oh by the way did I mention that I am a werewolf? Anyway the girl I loved is marrying_ and_ becoming a vampire, so I turned into my wolf self…I did mention that I was a _werewolf_ right?...and I just started running and I finally got tired and you found me right where I stopped. "I've been on the road for a while and I guess I lost track of time and where I was going!"

"Well, where do you think you are?" Her eyes were slits of suspicion.

"I think," I looked around at my surroundings for a moment. There were the tall aspens that had sung me to sleep, deep green fragrant pine trees, beautiful red rocks jutting into a limitless blue sky, and the sun blazing down without a cloud in sight. I honestly had no idea where I was. It was foreign to be where the sun was shining so brightly. I racked my brain trying to remember from geography the "sunny" areas of the country. Weren't the southern states the sunniest? "I think that we are somewhere in the south?"

"You have no idea do you?" Her eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

"Well," I tried to think of something intelligent to say but came up with nothing. "No, I have no idea!"

She laughed so loud it started the chorus of birds singing again. It was a cute girly laugh, not quite what I expected given the strength of her handshake. She was laughing so hard it looked like she was going to fall over! I was starting to get irritated! So what! I didn't know where I was. Not everyone was a geography wiz! I stood and watched her for a minute and then decided to let her have her fun. There were other ways to find out where I was! I walked away taking one small quick glance back at her…still laughing!

I hadn't gone very far when I heard her calling my name. Hmmm…go back for more ridicule or keep going? I was intrigued by Edyn, but my rocky emotional state wasn't improving under her ridicule. Fortunately, intrigue won over ridicule as I stopped to wait for her.

"Hey," she kicked at a rock. "I'm sorry that I laughed at you. It wasn't very nice of me." She tried to suppress a smile. "I wasn't really laughing at you, it's just that, you really…"

"No!" I almost shouted at her. "I really have no idea where we are okay! I am really glad that I provided you with some comic relief today, but I am going to find someone who will help me…_without_ laughing!"

"Jacobs Lake." she whispered.

"What?!" I gasped.

"Jacobs Lake," she said it louder this time.

"Are you…" I started to laugh this time. "Well, I have definitely **NEVER** heard of that before!"

"Really?" she started sarcastically, but it soon melted. "Well…welcome! Can I take you to your car or something? It is the least I can do after being so rude before." She blushed lightly.

"Actually," I hesitated. "I really need to find a phone."

"Not a problem," she smiled a dimple showing in her right cheek. "There is a lodge just about two miles away."


	2. Chapter 2

If you didn't already know, all the characters in this story that seem familiar belong to Stephenie Meyer

**If you didn't already know, all the characters in this story that seem familiar belong to Stephenie Meyer. I appreciate them joining this story and inspiring some new characters as well. **

**PS: If you've been here before, I'm still trying to figure out how to use fanfic, so the look may change, but the story is the same!**

Chapter Two

I knew that I needed to call Billy and let him know that I was still alive. I knew he would be worried sick about me, but I was dreading making this call. I took a deep breath and waited…

"Hello?" A deep voice answered after the fifth ring.

"Dad?" my voice sounded small, like a child waiting to be reprimanded.

"Jacob?!" His voice was filled with relief. "I have been so worried about you! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you coming home?"

"No…I am not coming home," I sighed. Home…there were too many memories, to many fresh wounds right now to even consider going home. I didn't know if I would ever be able to go back home. I knew that he would be disappointed, but he didn't understand what I was going through.

"You're not coming home until when?" His voice sounded tired. "What about school Jake? You still have another year, your senior year. You can't just skip it! What about your friends, Quil, Embry, Sam? What about me Jake? What about your life here?"

"Dad," I sighed. "I will come home…I just can't come home yet okay?"

"You can't run forever Jake." Billy whispered.

"I'm not running dad, I'm talking to you on the phone!" I tried to lighten the mood, but he wasn't interested.

"Jake," Billy sighed. "She's married."

"I know!!" I whispered intensely. Of course I knew she was married, what I didn't know was whether or not she was still human. I wasn't entirely sure I even wanted to know the answer. It would change everything…permanently.

"Dad," I struggled to form the right words aware that Edyn was leaning a little towards me. "Have there been any other…changes?"

"Jake, what does your heart tell you?" Billy asked.

"No." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was still human…not that it mattered to me anymore. It did kind of take the sting out of all that had transpired. I felt some of my anger melting away. "Nothing has changed…but it will soon enough!"

"So you are going to give up your life here based on what could happen?" Billy questioned.

"What life dad?" My voice was gruff with emotion. "She was my life!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something flit across Edyns face. Curiosity and what…pity? Great! I didn't want or need anyone's pity, especially not Edyn's! She looked away quickly as our eyes met, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Actually Dad," I smiled as a plan began to form in my head. "I think I am going to stay where I am at for a while, but I do need a favor from you."

Of course Jake," Billy sighed in defeat. "What do you need?"

"Well," I laughed. "Clothes and money for starters!"

Billy laughed jovially on the other end of the line as I gave him the address of the lodge. I knew couldn't go back to Forks yet, and I knew that I wanted to stay in Jacob's Lake for awhile longer. I felt like I had been drawn to this place for a reason, and I wouldn't leave until I figured it out.

"So," I turned slowly to face Edyn. "Learn anything?"

"Yep!" She slid a plate of food towards me. "I learned that you are hungry, penniless, and half naked!" She flashed a dazzling smile that slowly faded as her eyes grew more serious. "I also know that you have a broken heart."

We stared at each other, something connecting between the two of us. I looked away first; it was too intense for me. As I glanced up she was still staring at me with those big blue eyes.

"You make me sound like that thing on the Statue of Liberty!" I laughed.

"You mean the inscription by Emma Lazarus?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah, that!"

"Well," she jumped off the stool and walked behind me. "If the shoe fits…oh that is right you don't have any shoes!" She giggled as she walked through a set of swinging doors and into what I assumed was the kitchen. I liked her laugh, it was warm and friendly and it made me feel…

"Excuse me," a hard hand clamped on my shoulder. I was shocked I didn't start to shake all over. "You're going to have to leave. No shirt, no shoes, no service. See the sign?"

"Oh…I…" I stammered not knowing what to say.

"Its okay Daddy," Edyn came back through the swinging doors carrying two glasses of water. "He's with me. Daddy this is Jacob, Jacob this is my dad and the owner of this establishment, Byron Frank. I found Jacob lost on the mountain, and I brought him back to use the phone and get something to eat."

"I wasn't lost!" I smirked.

"You had no idea where you were!" she challenged. "I had to…"

"Lost or not," Byron interrupted. "No shirt, no shoes…"

"Daddy!" Edyn almost whined. "Please! Can't he borrow something of yours?"

"Doesn't he have his own stuff?" Byron eyed us both suspiciously.

"He doesn't have anything but what he has on." Edyn explained.

"Why?" He turned his full gaze onto me.

"Well," I started to explain. "I left home in a hurry. I wasn't thinking of what I was…or wasn't wearing…I just wanted to get away!" Truthfully, I was lucky that I even had my shorts! I hated carrying my clothes in my mouth, but I knew that they were all I had and I couldn't lose them. Byron's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he studied my face. I was positive that he was trying to piece together the puzzle and figure out how truthful I had been.

"So," he stroked his chin. "Where exactly is home?"

"Forks, Washington," I answered quickly as I saw astonishment cross both of their faces. "Actually La Push. It's a tiny Indian reservation just outside of Forks."

"Washington, huh?" Byron's eyes were back to the suspicious slits. "Where is your car?"

Uh-oh! I was trapped and I had a sinking feeling that Byron knew that too.

"At home." I looked him straight in the eye. "I hitch hiked out of town and off and on for awhile. That got old kind of fast so I started walking and I wore the soles right off my shoes. I know that it was stupid for me to leave without thinking it through first…but I had to leave."

"Dad," Edyn sighed. "Leave him alone. He's a good guy!"

"Edyn, how do you know that he is a good guy?" Byron threw up his hands.

"I just do!" Edyn almost shouted back. "I can feel it in my heart!"

"Edyn, you can't just…"

"Dad…enough already!"

"Fine!" he humphed. "I have bigger problems than fighting with you about a boy!"

"I'm sorry Dad." Edyn hugged his shoulders. "What is the problem?"

"Oh, I can't get the blasted truck started!" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know that it warrants a trip to the mechanic, but I've got to have it to check the cabins later today."

"I can take a look for you." I spoke up. "If you want me too that is. I rebuilt a Volkswagen Rabbit from the ground up."

"It's no 'Rabbit'!" Byron said sarcastically. I kept my gaze on his hoping that he would at least give me chance to look at it. "Fine! It's the big blue dually out front. Come on!" I jumped off the stool to follow him out. "This doesn't mean I think that you are a good guy. There is something I don't trust about you."

I shrugged my shoulders. He really shouldn't trust me I was trouble with a capital "T". I wanted to stay here in Jacob's Lake, but was I endangering Edyn and her father by staying here? There was no threat of vampires here…too sunny and hot for those leeches. So why was I staying? And if the time ever came…could I leave?

**Now that I've got posting here figured out, I hope you'll reciprocate with some reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't know why there are repetitive lines at the beginning of each chapter

**Don't know why there are repetitive lines at the beginning of each chapter. I apologize. Maybe some day this will all make sense! **

**In the meantime… ****the characters in this story that seem familiar belong to Stephenie Meyer. I appreciate them joining this story and inspiring some new characters as well. **

Chapter 3

"So," Edyn took a lick of her ice cream. "How old are you anyway Jacob?"

"Ya know Edyn," I smiled. "You can call me Jake."

"Okay Jake," she exaggerated my name. "How old are you?"

"I'm almost 17. How old are you?"

"I just turned 18 in July," she studied the lawn for a moment. "I should be heading to my first year of college, but school was never really my thing."

"So what is your 'thing'?" I asked.

I watched how her brow furrowed when she was deep in thought. Her forehead wrinkled ever so slightly and she pursed her lips into a tiny pout. I hadn't noticed how full her lips were and I was suddenly overcome with the strange desire to kiss her. The thought threw me! I had only kissed one girl…Bella. I barely even knew Edyn and I wanted to kiss her? I shook my head trying to clear it.

"I love it here," she was saying. "And my dad really needs me now that my mom is gone."

I realized I hadn't heard a word she had said. I smiled guiltily hoping she didn't notice that I had been lost in my own thoughts, but she caught me like always.

"You didn't here a word I said, did you?" She turned to look straight at me with wary eyes. How was it she always seemed to see right through me? I wasn't sure I would be able to keep any secrets from her. The thought scared me.

"No," I smiled sheepishly. "I was lost in my own thoughts, sorry!"

"Figures!" she humphed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I stared flatly back at her.

"It means that guys never pay attention!" She huffed. "Unless we're barely wearing anything, have ESPN glued to our foreheads or look like a living breathing Barbie, you guys just don't pay attention to us!"

"That is so not true!" My voice actually cracked.

"Okay, so name one thing you know about me!" She shook her finger at me. I was caught, hook, line, and sinker!

"Okay," I thought for a minute. "I know that you love it here and you love your dad!"

"That was a given!" she shrieked.

"Well we have only known each other a few days…."

"I can tell you everything I have learned about you so far!" she interrupted.

"Go for it!" I challenged.

"Okay," she started ticking off her fingers. "First, you are a nice guy. Second, you have been hurt by someone…deeply. Third, you're hiding something, and I think that you are running from that same something…"

"Alright! Stop please!" I tried to hide my shock and frustration. "You have me totally pegged!"

"See," she pointed at me again. "I learned all that in a few days time, and not one thing on that list was something you told me!"

I stood and stretched ready to change the subject.

"Well," I smiled. "I told your dad I would take a look at his tractor so I had better get going! I don't want him getting mad that I kept him waiting."

"Do you want a ride?" She looked up from under her long dark lashes.

"No," I smiled down at her. "It's a beautiful day I think I'll just walk. Thanks anyway!"

I waved as I jumped off the porch and started down the road. It was a beautiful day. The wind rustled softly stirring the wildflowers on the roadside. I ran my hands through my hair and wished that I had thought to bring an elastic band with me. My hair was getting long, and it was starting to bug me. I decided that the first chance I got I would get it cut. A new look to go with a new me. I smiled at the thought…new me, new life. Byron had given me a temporary job helping him fix up some run down cabins and getting his vehicles up and running. I knew that he still didn't trust me, but I was planning on earning that trust. The sun beat down on me and the warmth felt good. I liked it here in Jacob's Lake. It was warmer than La Push, drier, and most definitely sunnier. It had some of the qualities of home as well. It had deep forests, nice mountain ranges, and some green. It was lacking an ocean, my family and friends and of course vampires. As I walked I replayed the last several days in my head. It was odd for months I hadn't dared to let go of the anger…it was my food…my drink…everything, and yet I could feel it melting away. It was like having a weight lifted off my shoulders, I felt taller and lighter. I started whistling, something I hadn't done since…I wasn't going to go there. I was going to enjoy this beautiful day! I got to the big red barn faster than I had expected, and Byron was already working on some project.

"Good afternoon Byron." I nodded in his direction.

"Jacob," he nodded back. "I think that everything you need is by the tractor. Holler if you need anything else!"

"Thanks!" I smiled at him.

I knew that Edyn had coerced her father into giving me a job and a place to stay, but I was grateful to him. I knew that he was still suspicious of me given I had showed up in his daughter's life, no shoes, no car, no money…I couldn't blame him for being suspicious! If I were to ever have a daughter, I'd be suspicious too. I let that train of thought carry me for awhile while I worked. I could see my little girl as plain as day in my head. She had long dark hair, not quite as dark as mine. As I searched my memory there was something different about her. Something had changed, but what? I looked into the recesses of my mind, puzzled by the change. I had always pictured her with dark hair, fairly dark skin, and dark brown…eyes. It was her eyes that had changed! They were no longer chocolate brown; instead they were a beautiful bright blue. I noticed then that her hair had highlights that shimmered in the sunlight, like honey. I kept searching my mind for any other changes that may have occurred, and then she laughed. My breath stopped short, and the wrench I was holding clattered to the ground. I barely noticed Byron look up in curiosity. It was Edyn's laugh. My daughter…Edyn's daughter…our daughter…

"Jacob?" Byron shook me lightly on the shoulder. "Are you okay? You look almost …pale!"

"Sure, sure," I shook my head. "I'm fine. Just sweaty hands I guess! Hey do you mind…I really need to call my dad and see if he sent my stuff yet…can I cut out a little early?"

"Actually, I could use a break too." He wiped his greasy hands on a cloth and genuinely smiled at me. "How about an ice cold lemonade? Edyn makes the best homemade lemonade around!"

"Great!" I sighed. I really wanted to be alone, but he was nice enough to let me off early.

"I really appreciate your help Jacob," he cleared his throat as we started out. "Things have been a little crazy around here and I just haven't had the time to get to everything. I wasn't sure I would ever get that tractor fixed so…thank you."

"I'm just glad that I can help!" I shrugged. "It is the least I can do for you after what you have done for me."

Byron shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground. We walked in amicable silence for awhile, each lost in our own thoughts. I kept thinking about the little girl in my day dream and wondered what that meant. It was definitely Edyns laugh and her eyes, and she was adorable. I barely know her! My mind shouted at me, but in my heart it felt…right somehow. I was lost in the argument between my head and my heart when Byron's whistle caught my attention.

"Wow!" He whistled again. "That is one old truck! I haven't seen one of those since, well…" He broke off laughing. I glanced up and my stomach lurched! There not 100 yards away from me sat Bella's red, slightly beat up 1953 Chevy truck.

**What do you think so far?? If you have any tips on how to improve my posting techniques or just have something you want to say about the story, I'd love to hear it! **


	4. Chapter 4

The characters in this story that seem familiar belong to Stephenie Meyer

**The characters in this story that seem familiar belong to Stephenie Meyer. I appreciate them joining this story and inspiring some new characters as well. **

**The repetitive lines are just a stinker. **

Chapter 4

I have never been known to have a weak stomach or to faint, but at that very moment I felt like I was going to do both at any given second. I tried to convince myself that it was not her truck, but I knew that truck inside and out! I had rebuilt the engine. I knew it could only go 55 miles an hour without sounding like it was going to explode. I knew there would be a gaping hole where Bella had ripped out the stereo. I knew that it still smelled subtly of peppermint and tobacco. I knew…I knew…I knew I couldn't go any farther. I felt cemented in place while my head went around in crazy circles. What was she doing here? How did she know where to find me? What did she want? Why was she here? Why? Why now? Just then I noticed my Rabbit sitting in front of the truck. So that's what this was…a rescue mission. My dad had sent Bella and whoever else to try to talk me into going home. Well, I wasn't going home. I took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and got an unexpected shock. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and to clearly see who was in front of me.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in!" Quil waved from the counter.

"Quil?" I looked at him blankly.

"The one and only!" He jumped down and come towards me. "What? Embry is 'running' around here somewhere. He'll be back in a minute."

"But…" I pointed out the door. "I…what…"

"Oh, were you expecting someone else?" He punched me lightly on the arm. "I'm sure she would've come, but she's a bit busy these days ya know. Charlie sold me the truck seeing as how she got a new car and it was just sitting on the curb." I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Should we have called first?"

"No! No!" I grabbed him by the shoulder into a bear hug. "I'm glad you're here!"

Just then the bell on the door tinkled as someone came in, and I turned to see Embry.

"Hey Jake!" He walked up to me. "You look…good."

"What were you expecting?" I half smiled. "A scary zombie or something?"

"Kind of," Embry shrugged. "You weren't in the best of shape the last time we saw you, but you actually look…happy."

"I am doing better," I smiled. "I wouldn't say that I am happy, but I am getting there!"

Just then, Edyn walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates loaded with enough food to feed a football team. I forgot what it was like to be around a couple of hungry werewolves! She smiled as she sat them down on the counter.

"I can see why your spirits have picked up!" Quil whispered in my ear.

"Shut up Quil!" I whispered harshly back, but I could feel a smile on my lips. Maybe he was right. Maybe Edyn was the reason that I felt the anger fading, and I felt lighter.

"Edyn, did my friends introduce themselves," I smiled. "Or did they forget the manners their mothers taught them?"

"They did introduce themselves," she smiled back. "It's funny though I would have pegged you for brothers and not for close friends…You all look so much alike!"

"I am the best looking by far don't you think?" Quil smiled and batted his eyes. You would never know that he had imprinted already the way he was flirting with Edyn. It actually bothered me. Byron cleared his throat behind me to let me know he was still there.

"Oh Byron!" I exclaimed. "These are two of my best friends form La Push. This is Quil Artera and Embry Call."

"Nice to meet you," He shook each of their hands. "At least I think so anyway. Edyn, can I get a glass of lemonade?"

"Sure dad." She smiled that dazzling smile. "I'll let you guys have some time to talk. See you later?"

"Yep!" We all answered in unison.

As Quil and Embry ate they updated me on the entire goings on of home. Charlie had sold Quil Bella's truck after Edward bought her a fancy expensive little car. Billy was lonely what with Harry gone, me away, and Charlie busy as ever. Sam and Emily were happy and planning their own wedding. Leah was as obnoxious as ever and driving them all nuts. Seth was working hard to keep up with the "big dogs" and still on a high over the defeat of Victoria. The Cullen's were still in Forks, including Edward and Bella. Everything seemed to be quiet back home. No roaming bloodsuckers or newborn leeches to contend with. Just run of the mill stuff. The pack wasn't letting their guard down, after all Bella was still human…for now at least.

"We do have something for you," Embry looked a bit nervous. "I don't know that you really want it though."

"What is it?" I was instantly curious.

"A letter," Embry wouldn't look up at me.

"A letter?" I was trying to figure out why Embry was so nervous. "A letter from who?"

"Bella." Embry finally looked up at me.

"What!?" I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"She gave it to Charlie to give to Billy," Quil looked almost resentful as he spoke. "We didn't want to bring it! I would have burned it but Embry wouldn't let

me!" He looked carefully at my face. "You know you don't have to read it right? Look at how happy you are. You're just gonna make yourself miserable!"

"Give it to me!" I whispered.

"You want it? Seriously Jake?" Quil was astounded.

"Give...me…the…letter…NOW!" I was trying to stay in control of my emotions. For the first time in a long time I had to concentrate on keeping my cool. I could feel the quivers running along my spine and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down Jake," Embry put his hand on my back. "Here, its right here."

"Leave me alone," I pleaded with them. "Please just leave me alone!"

I sat on my bed and flipped the letter over and over in my hands. I wasn't sure why I hadn't opened it, or at the very least thrown it away. Okay, so I knew why I hadn't thrown it away…I was curious. Bella had said all she needed to that night in my room. What could she have to say now? I looked at my name scrawled across the envelope and gently traced the letters. Why was I dragging this out? Why didn't I just open it? I sighed heavily. I was scared. What was the worst that could happen? Nothing she could say could hurt me anymore…could it? There was only one way to find out. I tore open the letter and prayed that I was strong enough to handle what was inside. Deep breath…

_Jake,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why I am writing. That is, if you haven't already dumped this in the trash. If you are reading, I need to tell you again that I am sorry. Edward confessed that he sent you an invitation. I can only imagine the hurt that must have caused you; the hurt that I continue to cause you._

_When I heard you had been on touch with your dad, I had to write. I was relieved to hear that you are somewhere safe. I was so worried that something happened to you! I knew the guys would be in touch with you, but they wouldn't tell me anything. I know they're not happy with me, but I hope I can talk them into delivering a letter at least._

_I'm procrastinating._

_Jake everything is changing! There are times when I wish I could turn back the clock. Maybe I could've done something different, hurt you less, found a way to make this right._

_There is a part of my heart that will always be yours, but Jake…I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy. I know that you will be happy with someone…in time. What I have with Edward is fate. There are things at work that are out of my control. I know this is where I am meant to be and he is who I was meant to be with. I know that the same thing is out there for you too._

_You will always be my sun, and I know that you sun is waiting for you. I hope you find her with an open heart. Be happy Jake._

_Yours,_

_Bella_

I read the letter again. She wanted me to be happy? Didn't she understand that my happiness was entangled with her? How dare she tell me that I would find happiness with someone else! What if I didn't want to find someone? Even as I said it I knew that it wasn't true. I was beginning to think maybe I had found someone else. Could Edyn be the one I could find happiness with? I read the letter one more time, slid it back in the envelope and put it on the nightstand. I turned out the light and tried to sleep.

Sleep was elusive and when I did sleep it was filled with strange and confusing images. I found myself walking in a forest, but I wasn't alone…I was holding someone's hand. I looked to see who it was but her face was in shadow. We walked along in silence the noise of the forest the only sound. As I turned again to look at the person next to me, she dropped my hand and started running. I took off after her trying to keep up. All at once I could see who I was chasing after…it was Bella. She was running towards the beach, and I could hear her laughing as she ran. I was surprised she hadn't fallen. She wasn't usually this graceful. At the edge of the forest she stopped. I could see something just beyond the trees, but I wasn't sure what it was. She turned, smiled, and walked out onto the beach. I walked forward cautiously to see what was going on, and watched her walk into Edwards waiting arms.

"Bella…NO!!" I tried to reach for her but someone grabbed my hand.

"Be happy Jake!" Bella smiled and walked away with Edward.

I looked to see who had grabbed my hand and met the deep blue eyes of Edyn.

**What do you think so far?? If you have any tips on how to improve my posting techniques or just have something you want to say about the story, I'd love to hear it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Just a short and sweet chapter here

**Just a short and sweet chapter here. You already know who the characters belong to.. some me, some the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5

I walked slowly to the lodge trying to decipher the previous night's events. My head was still muddled when I reached the front door. Quil, Embry and Edyn were all sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

"Well, it's about time!" Quil spoke before inhaling another muffin. "You look like crap man!"

"Gee thanks Quil!" I shoved him playfully.

"You all right Jake?" Embry's voice was thick with concern.

"Ya," I ran my hand through my hair. "I had a long night last night that's all!"

"So, I take it you read Bella's letter." Quil's voice was laced with animosity. At one point Quil had really liked Bella. That all changed when she broke my heart. Now he could barely say her name.

"Who's Bella?" Edyn asked innocently. I had forgotten that she was standing right there.

"Who's Bella?" Quil looked stunned that Edyn didn't know. "Bella is only the girl who single handedly bro…"

"That's enough Quil!" Embry's quiet voice broke through the tirade.

"Bella," I sighed. "Is just…a girl"

Just a girl?!" Embry and Quil cried in unison. Quil got over his shock first. "Just a girl you loved, who used you and broke your heart! She's the whole reason you ran away remember? Oh and don't forget she's married to our enemy! Just a girl my as…"

"Who is your enemy?" Edyn's eyes were wide with anticipation as she interrupted Quil. Three sets of stunned eyes looked at her. "Well?"

"The enemy," I fiddled with my fingers. "Is no one really…just a guy." A guy who happened to be a vampire!

"So if she is 'just a girl'," Edyn's eyes locked on mine. "Who married 'no one' then what's all the fuss about? What makes him an enemy to all of you?"

"Well Edyn," Quil walked over and put his arm around her shoulders watching my response. I shot him a warning look…it didn't phase him. "We guys get a bit jealous when someone steals our girl…that makes him the enemy. What you do to one of us you do to all of us!"

Edyn's mouth formed a small 'O' and she nodded her head in understanding. She was watching me closely, examining each facial expression.

"The problem is…she was never mine to lose." I whispered. Only Edyn heard me. I looked up at her and she gave me a sad sympathetic smile.

"So," I cleared my throat. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well," Edyn thought for a moment. "Have you guys ever been to the Grand Canyon?"

"Nope!" We all answered.

"Ya know," she scowled. "That can be really annoying. Its like you can read each others thoughts or something!"

"Sorry!" Embry laughed. "We would love to have you show us around Edyn but unfortunately…Quil and I have to head back to La Push."

"What?" I was taken by surprise.

"School starts in three days Jake," Quil reminded me. "My mom will flip if I'm not back in time!"

"Aren't you coming with us?" Embry asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm not!"

"You're not?" Three voices sounded in unison.

"No," I looked at Edyn. "I'm staying…if it's okay?"

"Sure," she blushed. "I would love…I mean us…my dad and I would love for you to stay."

"What about school?" Embry asked. "Are you just going to drop out?"

"No!" I smirked. "Dad was able to get me some time off given everything that has happened."

"Lucky!" Quil looked jealous.

"Oh no," I smiled sarcastically. "I have to make up everything I miss, so no not lucky!"

"Ouch!" Embry grimaced. "You'd better not stay away too long or you'll never graduate!"

"Oh no I'll graduate!" I shook my head. "Just you watch!"

"Well then, now that that is settled!" Quil slugged me playfully. "Any messages you want delivered?"

"Ummm," the question caught me off guard. "Just let everyone know that I'm fine and I'll keep in touch!"

"That's it?" Quil looked disappointed. I could only imagine the message he wanted to deliver and to whom!

"Geez Quil!!" Embry laughed. "Do you want Jake to give you permission to break the treaty?" Quil smiled a sheepish grin as we all laughed. Edyn looked at me curiously. I knew I would be bombarded with questions later.

"Take care of yourself Jake." Embry shook my hand.

"Come home when you can," Quil kicked at the dirt trying to hide his emotions. "It's not the same without you around!" He paused. "Take care of him Edyn."

"You got it!" She smiled brightly.

"Be safe guys," I smiled. "Hey, Quil remember that truck can't go over 60 so DON"T push it!!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he rolled his eyes. "See ya Jake!"

Edyn and I stood on the porch and watched as they drove away. I felt a little empty inside as I watched my friends head for home.

"I'm really glad you're staying!" Edyn reached down and took my hand.

**My beta says I need reviews. My beta gets grumpy easily HA! Please feed the author!**


	6. Chapter 6

This is it

**This is it! The last of the reorganization. If you've waded through new story alerts, thank you! A real for real new chapter is coming later tonight!**

**Thanks to she who originally developed these characters!**

Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks flew by in a blur. Byron kept me busy winterizing cabins and fixing a few vehicles. Truthfully, I think he noticed the changes in my relationship with Edyn and was trying to keep us a part. I still had trouble sleeping. The bizarre dream was now constant, and it never changed. I quit trying to figure out what it meant, hoping that it would just go away! My relationship with Edyn was growing even though I didn't get to see her as often as I'd like, thanks to Byron. It was common for us to hold hands as we walked or sat on the porch swing. She never pressed to know what I was thinking or to talk when I didn't want too. She was just…there. I knew that I was falling in love with her; it was a strange and exciting feeling. She was quickly becoming my best friend and I was deeply afraid of what would happen if it didn't work out for us.

One morning after a particularly long and sleepless night, there was a knock on my door. I was surprised to see Edyn standing there with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Are you up for a trip?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"The Grand Canyon!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. "I told Dad that you needed a break. Let's go before he changes his mind!"

We drove in silence for awhile. Each lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking that with winter on its way, Byron probably wouldn't need me, and I'd be headed for home. The thought depressed me. I didn't want to go home, but if I wasn't going to stay here…there really was no other place to go. I snuck a glance at Edyn and was again struck breathless by her. It seemed that every time I looked at her my heart would pound wildly in my chest! I still couldn't figure out how she knew what I was feeling or needing without me ever saying a word. It was like she had a sixth sense. I smiled to myself.

"That is the first time I have seen you smile in awhile!" She had caught me. "You must have finally gotten some sleep!"

"What?!" I was stunned! Here again was that sixth sense thing she had.

"Sleep," her smile faded. "You haven't been sleeping well. I just thought…"

"How do you know I haven't been sleeping?" I interrupted her, feeling strangely annoyed. "Do you have a video camera in my cabin or something?"

"No," she blew out her breath. I could tell from her expression that I had hurt her feelings. "I've just watched the circles under your eyes grow darker and deeper. That is usually a pretty good indicator of lack of sleep. Geesh."

"I'm sorry Edyn." I placed my hand over hers. "I haven't been sleeping and last night was bad…I shouldn't have jumped on you like that."

"Okay," she kept her gaze straight forward. "I just noticed that ever since you got that letter…" she checked my expression. "…you've been a little sad and confused. When you smiled I thought that you were in a better mood."

I felt like a Mack truck had parked on my chest! Why was I being such a jerk? I wanted nothing more then to take her in my arms and make it all go away. How could I be so insensitive? She has been nothing but kind to me and I…I would have to fix it…somehow.

"Look out your window." She broke the silence.

"WOW!" The view out my window took my breath away. "That is absolutely amazing!"

"You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No," I laughed. Me, afraid of heights? "Why?"

"You'll see," She smiled knowingly.

She parked the car and took my hand as we walked to the North Rim Visitors Center. I knew that she had forgiven me, but I still felt bad. We walked on in silence. Not three feet away from us stood several deer. They didn't even seem phased by all the passing people. The main lodge was built right on the rim of the canyon, and the balcony offered spectacular views from every angle. We stood there enjoying the views and talking quietly. I noticed that there were very few people around, and I was grateful. It was nice to have some private time with Edyn.

"Come with me," Edyn gently pulled my hand breaking my trance. "There is something I want you to see."

I followed her down some steps and over a path to an overhang of the canyon. I could see now why she asked if I was afraid of heights. If there hadn't been a wall and railing it would have been a sheer drop off!!

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I love to come here and just…think."

I couldn't focus on the canyon. What I was looking at was much more beautiful. In the sun, honey colored highlights danced in her hair and her skin looked like satin. Her lips pulled into a smile as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked so beautiful and peaceful standing there. I felt a growing desire to kiss her. Noticing that her hair had escaped again, I carefully tucked it back behind her ear. I couldn't resist the urge…I took her face in my hands and gently but fervently touched my lips to hers.

I wasn't sure what to expect when we parted. The last time I kissed a girl without asking she punched me. Edyn looked up at me from under her dark lashes a coy smile on her lips. I swear I heard her whisper something like "Finally," but I wasn't sure. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. We stood quietly, entwined in each others arms. I wanted to kiss her again. Kissing her felt like…home. She made me feel alive, more alive than I had ever been. More alive than when I was with Bella. There was a small bench nearby. As we sat, O pulled her tightly to me. I was afraid if I let go she would disappear. Her hair smelled like vanilla I breathed in her scent, trying to freeze this moment in my memory.

"Did you love her?" Edyn whispered.

"Love who?" I stroked her cheek. It was so soft.

"Bella," she turned to look at me then. "Did you love her?"

"I…I…" I wasn't sure how to answer. I decided that I needed to be honest about my feelings for Bella. "Yes, I loved her…She didn't love me…Not the way I wanted her too."

"Did she hurt you deeply?" Edyn's hand touched my cheek now. "Do you think you can ever love someone else?" The last question was merely a whisper.

"Yes, she hurt me deeply, only because I let her hurt me." I was shocked at my own admissions. "Can I ever love someone else? I think that I already do."

She smiled and laid her head back on my chest, I pressed a kiss into her hair.

"What was she like?" she asked.

"Well," I felt weird talking about my past love with someone I was falling in love with. "Bella was pretty. She had long dark hair, and dark eyes. She was accident prone…that's the nice way to put it. I think she actually referred to herself as a 'danger magnet.' She was insecure…I never understood why. She was smart. She could've gone to college anywhere but she got married instead. I hope that she's happy with that decision."

"You say that like you don't really mean it," she laughed nervously.

"Am I like her?"

I was more then a little shocked that she wanted to know if she was like Bella. Then again girls were weird that way.

"Well," I turned her to look at me. "You are and you aren't." Her face looked troubled. "Let me explain! You're both incredibly intelligent and beautiful. You're both soft hearted, and sensitive. And, my experience is that once either of you set your mind to something, there is no changing it. But Edyn, you are so much more…alive! When I am with you, I feel like my eyes have been opened to a world I didn't even know was here. You live everyday to its fullest. Bella spends her days waiting to…well…die." Edyn looked away staring out over the canyon. I waited for her to say something, anything, but she was quiet. I was worried about what she was thinking.

"You," I turned her to look at me again. "You are like the sun…my personal sun." I smiled. It felt right to be saying this to her. "You came into my life with such brightness and hope, that I couldn't hide in the dark anymore! You light up my life with your very presence! Please don't compare yourself to Bella." I touched her chin. "I love you for who you are."

As the words left my mouth, I knew they were right. Yes, I had loved Bella, but this was different. For this, I didn't have to fight. I looked into those blue eyes, glistening with unshed tears, and knew they weren't tears of sadness. Still I waited for her response.

"I love you too!" She leaned forward and kissed me.

**What do you think so far?? If you have any tips on how to improve my posting techniques or just have something you want to say about the story, I'd love to hear it! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 10

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was spinning with everything that has transpired that day. I was astounded that I had told her I loved her. I was even more astounded that _she_ loved me as well. What was I doing? We barely knew each other! Certainly, there were parts of me, important parts…_dangerous_ parts that she had no clue about. How could I profess my love and expect hers in return knowing that I had a whopper of a secret. If I let this relationship continue, I had to tell her the truth about myself. I wasn't sure that she could handle the truth. The truth was scary; straight form your nightmares scary! I could hear the conversation in my head:

"Edyn, there's something I haven't told you." My imaginary conversation was already filling me with dread.

"Jake I love you," Guilt warred with giddiness as I replayed the words she said as we shared our hearts that afternoon. "You can tell me anything."

Anything? Well, here it goes…

"I'm a werewolf!" Just_ thinking_ the words made me feel as if I were drowning. I gasped for breath as the scene played out in my head. I was born to fight…vampires. When I get really angry or there is a vampire around…I turn into an enormous, ferocious wolf. I am dangerous. I don't deserve to be around you, but…I love you. Edyn, can you still love me?"

At this point she would run screaming from the room to where Byron keeps his guns and come back to shoot me. At least in death I would find peace. I sighed. This was pointless. I couldn't actually tell her unless we had imprinted. How could I know?! No matter how far from home I wandered, the treaty was still in effect. Damn treaty! I love her! I should be able to tell her. I should…but I won't. I stared at the ceiling, my thoughts whirling in confusion. Maybe it was time to go home. I couldn't risk Edyn or her father discovering my secret, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it hidden. What if we _HAD _imprinted? Surely I would know. Could I be this unsure about what was supposed to be the most significant experience of my unwelcome life as a werewolf? The events since my arrival at Jacob's Lake ran through my mind again and again. Edyn never once seemed unsure around me. She took me in…a stranger, huge, penniless, and half naked. The girl had guts _and_ compassion. I couldn't lose her!

I let our conversation from earlier in the day flow through my head. How could it get better than that? Time stood still as I conjured how she looked as we stood at the cliff's edge. The sun reflecting the color in her hair. Her blue eyes so deep and calm, like a desert oasis for my parched soul. I was lost remembering how her lips felt on mine, when there was a sound at my door. I shook my head, pulling myself from my daydream, and was surprised to see Edyn standing there for the second time that day.

"Edyn?" I flipped on my bedside lamp, blinking at the light. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." For once she seemed a little unsure of herself. "I couldn't sleep. I was wondering …well…can I sleep with you?"

"Sleep…with me?" Astonishment filled my voice.

"Not 'sleep' with you!" She giggled. "If I wanted to do that I would've worn something…sexier." She smiled seductively.

I couldn't help but take in her appearance. There she stood in blue and green plaid flannel pajamas. Stray curls escaped from a messy ponytail. She smelled fresh and clean, like she had just washed. Standing in my doorway, I could swear she was glowing! She was seriously the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Thank goodness she hadn't worn something she considered sexier! I could feel the color creeping into my cheeks. If I was going to let her stay with me I needed to get my thoughts under control.

"What?" She smiled angelically.

"Nothing," She arched her eyebrows at my response. "Okay…I think that you look _very _sexy in your flannel pajamas!"

I pulled her into my arms pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Whoa!" She pulled back and touched my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sure, why?" I groaned internally. How was I going to explain my furnace-like body temperature?

"You feel like you're running a fever!" She pressed her hands on my cheeks, worry clouding her eyes. "Are you sure…"

"I've always had a high body temperature," I shrugged hoping that the half truth would suffice. "It's something that doctors have never been able to figure out! I guess you could say I'm a freak of nature!" I was definitely a freak. That part was true.

"Maybe it's in your genes," she murmured, stifling a yawn. My eyes widened in disbelief. It was almost like she knew…could she…her voice interrupted my thoughts. "Or maybe it's just 'cause you're so_ hot_…as in good looking!"

"Ya," I laughed. "I am so good looking that it has to leak out somewhere. Maybe it's because you have me all hot and bothered in your flannel pajamas!" She giggled as she snuggled into my chest, yawning heavily now. "Come on sleepy, let's get some shut eye!"

I scooped her up, chuckling a bit as her surprise fought a war with fatigue. Sleep won out. She smiled up at me groggily as I carried her to the bed. I lay her down gently and climbed in next to her. She cuddled right up to me, fitting like she was meant to be by my side all along. It wasn't long before her breathing became deep and even. I kissed her softly on the cheek not wanting to disturb her when she whispered she loved me. My heart soared as I drifted into peaceful slumber.

I


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Good morning!" Edyn's lips found mine for a tender kiss. My eyes opened quickly, a smile spreading across my face.

"Mmm," I pulled her close kissing her again. "It is a good morning isn't it?"

"This is nice," she sighed. "I wish we could stay like this all day."

"Me too!!" I laughed. Suddenly an uneasy realization hit. "Edyn, your Dad doesn't know that you've been spending the night with me does he?" I felt her tense in my arms. I could only imagine Byron's reaction if he found us in bed together. He was a fairly reasonable man _most_ of the time. In this situation however…I shuddered at the thought.

"I'd better go." She sat up and stretched. "_We_ don't want to get in trouble!" She winked mischievously. "Hey, do you want to have lunch with me?"

"We always have lunch together," I eyed her suspiciously.

"I know," she smiled. "I want to take you on a picnic."

"Isn't it a little chilly for a picnic?" It was mid October and there was a bite to the air. It wouldn't bother me, but I worried about her getting cold.

"I love picnics in the fall!" She clapped her hands together in excitement. "There is a special spot I want to take you to," her voice softened with emotion. "It's very special to me."

"It sounds great." I stood and kissed her. "I can't wait to see it."

"You'll love it!" She grinned, her dimple dancing. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I called after her, smiling. It was strange how easily those words flowed from my lips. I never thought that I would say them again, and it felt good. Even though she had just left, I couldn't wait to see her again. I was curious about this picnic spot we were going to. It seemed to evoke some kind of sadness in Edyn. I wondered why she would take me to a place that upset her. There was a lot I was wondering about Edyn. I wondered if she played sports, what her favorite color was, what made her tick. I wondered where her mother was and if she had any siblings. I wondered how she and Byron came to Jacob's Lake. I wondered if she had ever loved anyone else. A surge of jealousy erupted with that thought. I didn't want to think about her with anyone but me. Selfish but true! I wondered if she thought about Bella and I…did it bother her that I loved Bella? There were so many questions I had for her! We had known each other almost a month, and all I really knew was that I loved her. Today could turn into an interesting day!

I met Byron at the big red barn a smile plastered to my face. I was beginning to think I had permagrin! He eyed me suspiciously as always. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, seeing that same stare day after day. It was like he knew something about me but couldn't quite put his finger on it. The thought that maybe I had better leave before he figured it out popped into my head. I forced it away for now. No one was going to push me away from Edyn…not even her dad.

"Morning Jake." Byron was always no nonsense, just straight to the point. "Did you have a nice night last night?"

"Yes." I had the distinct feeling that he knew Edyn had stayed with me. It was an uncomfortable position. "I had a nice night. How about yourself?"

"Yes, thank you." Byron just kept his gaze locked on mine. We stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Byron cleared his throat. "Jake, I want to talk to you about Edyn."

"Okay," I was curious to see where this was going to go. "What about her?"

"Well," he looked straight into my eyes and locked in. "Do you love her Jake?"

This is not what I had expected. I returned his gaze my eyes blazing with intensity. "Yes, Byron. I love her."

"You haven't known each other very long." He cocked his head to the side. "How do you know that you _really_ love her? I mean are you sure she's not just a fling until you return home to…what's her name?" His eyes bore into mine, anger flared in my chest. "I know that she_ thinks_ she loves you, but I'm pretty sure it's just a phase. She had a boyfriend before you that claimed to love her, and he left her. It nearly crushed her."

"I…" I went to speak but he held up his hand for me to stop.

"I know my daughter Jake." His eyes softened. "She'll give you her heart and soul…hopefully she hasn't given anything else," His eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. "I can't bear to think of what will happen when you decide you've had enough of her… and leave." Visions from Sam's memory flooded my head. Bella on the wet ground in shock and crying... "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you truly love her?"

"I…Byron…" I stammered not able to catch my breath.

"That's what I thought." He turned to leave.

"No! Wait!" I grabbed his arm. "Byron, I _**love**_ Edyn! I have never loved anyone the way I love her! She is the most amazing person I have ever met! I would NEVER do anything to hurt her! I want to protect her and keep her safe…always." His eyes searched my face looking for anything to discredit what I was saying. "Edyn has brought life back to me! Before I met her, I was broken…" My voice was nearly a whisper. "…I would _never_ want her to go through what I did. I truly love her…with every fiber of my being. Trust me Byron, please?"

Byron stared at me for a long time. I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but I hoped that whatever it was would convince him of how much I loved Edyn. I wouldn't hurt her, not intentionally. I couldn't imagine my life without her now. I didn't want to go back to the black hole of despair that I had been swimming in for so long. I wanted my sunshine; I wanted Edyn…always and forever.

"You say all that now Jake," He hesitated for a second. "What if what's her name called and wanted you back?"

"What _Bella _and I had is over," I watched his face. "We're not even friends! She made choices that I can't live with. What Bella and I had was different. It was…not love like this. Byron…_trust_ me. Please, just give me a chance."

"I don't know if I have a choice," He sighed in defeat. "I won't ever trust you." He looked at me closely then. "There is just something about you that I _can't_ trust, and I don't know if that will change."

"Someday you will trust me," I said confidently.

"Maybe," He shrugged. "Just know this if you hurt her in any way…I will hunt you down and…"

"I got the message Byron!" I threw my hands up in deference. "I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"Good, then we understand each other." He smiled. "There really isn't a whole lot to do this morning. Why don't you take the morning to get ready for your picnic with Edyn."

"Are you sure?" I questioned his motives. "I can work on the four wheeler…"

"Jake," He looked at me a smile playing on his mouth. "Don't make me change my mind! Now get!!"

"Thank you!" I smiled.

I sat on the porch swing, my conversation with Byron replaying in my mind. He had struck a nerve. I had promised him I would never hurt Edyn. I wasn't sure that was a promise I could keep, but I would certainly die trying. I should have left a long time ago! Long before I fell in love with her, and long before she gave her heart and soul to me. I kept seeing the images of Bella from Sam's memory. Instead of Bella it was Edyn lying on the ground crying. It made my heart ache to think that I now had the power to hurt someone like that. I knew we were in too deep to get out unscathed. The thought of leaving crossed my mind again. How? How could I leave her when I wanted to be with her so badly? I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to clear my head. I wasn't going to leave, not without her anyway.

Once I had settled on not leaving I spent some time doing school work. I wasn't sure when , or if, I would go back. Billy had made arrangements for me to keep up with school via the Internet. Lucky for me the lodge had access. He even went as far as to get me a lap top, which I knew cost him more than I could imagine. It was in this small gesture that I knew he understood. I was working on a paper when Edyn sauntered up, picnic basket in tow.

"Are you ready?" She smiled a brilliant smile. She looked amazing! She was wearing a deep blue jean jacket that set off her eyes, a red sweater, khaki pants and hiking boots. I smiled in appreciation.

"Anything to get out of school work," I laughed jokingly. "I'm excited to see this spot of yours."

"Really it's not much," She had that sad look in her eye. "But it is very special to me."

"Are we walking, driving…" I questioned as I took the basket from her.

.

"It's only about a mile away," She looked up the road. "There's a little path that leads right to it."

"We have to walk?" I pretended to sulk.

"Oh," she smiled teasingly. "Is Jacob afraid of a little exercise?" She ran her finger down my chest, smiling coyly. Her touch made my skin tingle and her flirty smile made it hard to concentrate. "Well?" She bit her lower lip.

"I'm not afraid of exercise!" I puffed out my chest still tingling from her touch.

"I'll race you…" With that she took off running. She was fast, but I was faster even with the picnic basket. I caught up to her easily, grabbing her around the waist. She squealed in protest. We tumbled to the ground laughing. She smiled as she took in deep breaths.

"Obviously," I pulled a leaf from her hair. "You played sports in High School."

"Not really." She giggled wiping at something on my face. "I was more the theater arts type. However…" She blushed lightly. "I did run cross country for two years."

"HA!" I shouted. "That's a sport! Granted it's not softball or basketball, but it's still a sport!" I grabbed a handful of leaves and dumped them over her head. "Cheater!"

"Me? Cheat? Never!!" She tried to wrestle out of my arms.

"Oh no you don't!" I pulled her closer. "You have to pay up." She leaned in to kiss me, I accepted, but I had something different in mind. "Oh that's just partial payment."

"What else do you want?" She bit her lower lip again. I relinquished my hold on her and stood up.

"Let's go," I pulled her up off the ground.

"Umm…do I still owe you something?" She glanced at me sideways.

"Sure, sure," I smiled. "I'll think of something." I grabbed her hand and started walking. "So what other things do you not do?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

We spent the rest of the walk laughing, sharing silly stories, dreams, likes, and dislikes. I learned that she loved to be outdoors, camping and hiking. Even though she only ran cross country for two years, she loved to run. It was her relaxation. Her favorite holidays were the Fourth of July and Christmas. She loved to write, and to read. Her favorite author was Shakespeare. She hated pickles unless they were on a hamburger. She loved tomatoes unless_ they_ were on a hamburger! She thought she was weird!

She loved to redecorate, and had just redone her room. Her favorite colors were brown and blue. She loved to be organized but in a slightly chaotic way…whatever that meant! She loved music. Her current favorite band was called The Spill Canvas. She loved singing, and had been the lead in two of her High Schools musical productions. She had also been a straight A student, and someday if given the chance she wanted to be a teacher.

"Here we are!" She motioned grandly.

"Where exactly is here?" I looked around. We were surrounded by tall Ponderosa pines, with what I would call a puddle in the middle of them. It was beautiful, no doubt about it. The accompanying Aspen trees were in full fall color. Yellow leaves mixed with other hues of fall leading to the blue of the small lake.

"This is Jacob's Lake," She jabbed me in the ribs playfully.

"It's more like a puddle," I glared out at it. "Lakes are supposed to be huge!! This is…not."

"Well, it's no ocean, but it's actually kind of cool," She quipped. "Do you see any streams around here?" When I didn't answer she continued. "It's basically a sink hole plugged up with organic matter that fills up with rain and melted snow. Without it pioneers traveling between here and Utah would probably have perished. It's not a recreational lake obviously, but it does keep the wildlife from dying of thirst."

"Wow! That's really cool." I was surprised at how much she knew about it. I helped her lay out a blanket under the towering pines and set up lunch. Just as promised it was delicious. She made the fried chicken that I liked so much, potato salad, rolls, and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. Lunch was very quiet which was odd for us. We hardly ever ran out of things to say. It made me nervous. What if she had already grown tired of me? Could I handle hurt and rejection again? All my fears were put at ease when she cuddled up next to me wrapping my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head breathing in the smell of her perfume. She sighed contentedly.

"My mom used to bring me here on picnics when I was a little girl," Her voice was barely a whisper. "She always made chicken, potato salad, and chocolate chip cookies." She sighed. "It was her favorite thing to do today…her birthday." Her voice faded out.

"Where is your mom?" I didn't want to pry, but I was curious. I knew that if she didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't.

"She died." Her voice trembled with grief. "Two years ago in April."

"How?" I pulled her closer to me.

"She had breast cancer…" I felt a tear on my hand. "It was strange because I_ felt_like something was wrong before she told me. She was always very active. She loved to run and was training to run a marathon. Then she stopped. Just all of a sudden. She wasn't a quitter, and she just up and quit. She started sleeping a lot more, and she seemed weak. She was always helping people and doing stuff in the community, and she just stopped. It was like she just quit living. I knew…I don't know how I knew…but I did. I remember staring at my ceiling one night and praying that this weird feeling I was having would go away." She stopped and I waited quietly. "How could I have known? I'm not a psychic! I'm not a fortune teller…but I knew! She knew I knew too. She came to me late one night and told me. We cried together for hours. We cried for all the should have beens, and all the memories we shared. We cried tears of anger…why _her_…" She paused. "She said that she could tell that I knew. She said I had my grandmother's intuition…that I would be able to tell things about people without them telling me. A 'gift' she called it. Some gift! Why couldn't I have a gift that could've saved her life?"

Tears coursed down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Her body trembled under the weight of her sorrow, as she leaned against me. I held her tightly and waited. I wanted to take her pain and sadness as my own. It hurt to watch her struggling with the memories. I could feel her taking deep calming breaths, slowly she began to relax. I was beginning to wonder if she had cried herself to sleep when she spoke.

"Do you know what the worst part was?" I knew she didn't want me to answer. "Watching her go through chemo …She had the most gorgeous hair! It was dark and long. It just about touched her waist…and it all fell out. I saw her one day standing in the bathroom crying holding strands of her hair…" Again she was silent lost in her thoughts. "I could hear her throwing up at all hours of the day…and night. She cried a lot…my dad cried a lot…I cried a lot. We tried to convince her that she was still beautiful…she never believed us. She was stubborn that way. We kept hoping that it would go into remission…but the doctor told us we hadn't caught it in time…she was going to die." I found myself sucking in my breath. "That was when she decided to_live_. She couldn't run any more. She was too weak. But she went and helped out at every race she could. She went back to helping in the community. She started a cancer support group, two of them actually…one for the patients and one for their families. She made quilts for those who were bedridden…she was…_herself _again. It was easy to believe that she wasn't sick anymore, except she had no hair." Edyn smiled up at me then. "She died in her sleep a couple of months after that…my dad came and told me right after it happened. She looked so…peaceful, so beautiful…I was devastated."

We sat in silence, lost in our own thoughts. I was in awe of this beautiful girl in my arms. She had endured the death of her mother and yet she still had a positive outlook on life. It made me wonder about my own mom and the circumstances of her death. My mom had died when I was just a toddler…not even two. She had loved to garden. I guess we had the most beautiful window boxes and gardens in the Olympic Peninsula. She scratched herself in the garden one day on a trowel and a week later she was dead. The doctors had told my dad that she had gotten a blood infection…there was nothing they could've done for her. I never really knew her to miss her, but I did. Sue Clearwater had been like a mother to me, but it wasn't the same. I wondered if I was like my mom at all. Did we share any of the same qualities or talents? I had heard all the stories, but me personally, I would never know. It made me sad.

"I sang at her funeral," Edyn whispered. "It was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"What did you sing?" I asked quietly, laying my cheek on her head.

"Her favorite hymn was 'Amazing Grace'," She sighed heavily. I knew that she was spent from all the emotion of the afternoon. "She used to sing it to me when I was scared…it seemed like the perfect choice. I knew she was scared to die… to leave me and Dad…I guess it was my way of comforting _her _on her journey. I felt her there while I sang…I _knew_that she understood why I sang it." Edyn began to sing. Her alto voice was rich and clear filling the air with music. It gave me goose bumps. She sang with so much heart and feeling that I doubted there was a dry eye at the funeral. When she stopped the silence was deafening.

"You're crying," She touched my cheek. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You didn't," I quickly brushed away the tears. "You touched me where no one else ever has." I took her hand and placed it on my heart. She smiled.

"There is something about you Jacob Black …" She stared deep into my eyes. I couldn't look away. Deep in my soul I _knew_Edyn knew everything about me, and she loved me despite all of that. I touched her chin drawing her face closer and with a passion that only a man in love can… kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What am I going to do when you finally decide to go home?" Edyn looked up at me with sad eyes.

"That's easy," I touched her cheek. "I'm not leaving. Not without you that is!"

"Yeah, right." She sighed heavily and turned away from me. Something was wrong. Edyn had been very quiet and withdrawn lately, not her usually perky self. At first I wondered if it had something to do with her mother's birthday being last week, but her mood had continued to be gloomy. Maybe it was that PMS thing girl's joked about. I shuddered. I'd lived with sisters long enough to know that was dangerous ground. Whatever it was it had me worried.

"Edyn," I touched her shoulder. She didn't move. "Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help if you'll let me."

"I love you," Her voice cracked. "Everyone I love…leaves…"

"Edyn," I stared deep into her eyes trying to dispel her gloom. "I will _**NEVER**_leave you! If I go anywhere…_**you**_ will be going with me! I can't be anywhere that you aren't! I_ need_ you!"

Her eyes locked on mine trying to decipher the truthfulness of my declaration. The hostility in her eyes softened and she smiled a little. It didn't last long. She quickly glanced down at her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"I keep waiting to…wake up," she giggled nervously. "For you to disappear like … like…a mythical creature or something." The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and I gulped for air. "I know that sounds silly, but I can't help but think that you are just a figment of my imagination…" She trailed off looking at me strangely.

I stared at her without blinking. Mythical creature? Figment of her imagination? What next? Was she going to suddenly blurt out that she_ believed_ in vampires and ghosts and…werewolves? She was getting closer and closer to the truth and it was a little…no _a_ _lot_…unsettling. I wanted to tell her! I had been having this same internal argument with myself a lot lately…to tell her…not to tell her…it was a vicious circle with no end. Her mom said she had a gift of intuition…I wondered how _I_ fit into that "gift." I was surprised that she hadn't already figured it out by now. I know she was taking mental notes on everything we said and did. She also paid very close attention to the small details…It was only a matter of time before she put two and two together! The image of her running for her dad's gun resurfaced in my mind.

"Ouch!" I jumped at a hard pinch on my forearm. I blinked rapidly clearing the haze from my eyes. Edyn was smirking at me. "Did you just pinch me?"

"Yep," she nodded. "My mom always said that you could tell if something was real by…pinching it." She reached over and pinched me again. "You are most definitely real!"

"Ya, so stop doing that!" I rubbed my arm pretending it hurt. "So if I'm real, why all the worry about me disappearing?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I guess I'm worried that I'm not enough." The gloomy, hostile look was back. I didn't like it at all. It _changed_ her somehow.

"What do you mean…enough?" I wasn't following where she was trying to lead me. "You're more…"

"Do you remember the day I asked about Bella?" She interrupted me. I nodded my head. "Do you remember what you said?" I was wracking my brain trying to remember what exactly I had said to her. She got impatient waiting. "You told me you loved her, but that she wasn't meant for you…Do you still love her?"

"Edyn," I took her hand in mine. "I told you…"

"Just answer the question Jake," Her eyes pleaded silently. "Please…be honest."

I was shell shocked. Where in the world was all this coming from? The first and last time we had ever talked about Bella had been a few weeks ago. Had I said something without thinking? I hadn't even thought about Bella in weeks! I was completely and utterly confused.

"Edyn, the only person I _love_ is **you**!" I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. I wanted to crack a joke about loving myself too, but I knew that now was not the time. "Have I done something to make you doubt that?"

She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Her chin quivered, and she blinked so fast I couldn't see her eyes.

"Not necessarily," she whispered. "Not knowingly anyway."

"What do you mean 'not knowingly'?"

"The other night in your sleep," Her voice was barely audible. "You mumbled her name and that you…love her." Edyn finally looked up and met my gaze. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She blinked and one by one big crocodile tears slid down her cheeks. "So, do you? Love her…"

"Edyn, I did love her. It's part of my past." I brushed the tears off her cheek. "She wasn't meant for me. Even if she had been, I know that Bella and I could never have worked because eventually I would have found you."

"What if she changes her mind and decides that she…" Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Edyn," I sighed. How could I explain all of this without breaking so many rules? "Bella was always mean to be with someone else…to be with…_Edward_. Fate brought them together, and _nothing _will be able to tear them apart. They will be together for the rest of…" I stopped to take a shaky breath. "They went through so much to be together…there is no doubt…" I had to stop again because I did doubt that they were meant to be together. That didn't mean that I thought that Bella and _I_should be together anymore, just that I still didn't believe that Edward was the right choice for her. Edyn was watching my every move, scrutinizing every facial expression for something to let her know that I still loved Bella. Well…I didn't love her…not like that…not anymore.

"I don't really know how to explain it Edyn," I cocked my head to look at her. "All I can tell you is that I don't love Bella. I **love** you! I wouldn't have told you that unless I was sure…and I am very sure."

"Does Bella know your secret?" She looked at me curiously.

"What secret?" I tried to cover the shock in my voice. Was this it then? Was this the beginning of the end for me? "Edyn, I have no secrets."

"Yes you do." The eagle eye was back. "It's the same secret you've had since I met you in the forest."

I didn't answer. Instead I chewed on the inside of my lip.

"Would you…will you …tell me?"

I stared blankly back at the girl I loved and wondered how I was going to get myself out of this mess. Without so much as a warning Edyn stood up and walked away.

"That's what I thought," she mumbled over her shoulder.I grabbed her arm, but she shrugged away from me. "Don't Jake. Please just leave me alone."

I dropped my hand and watched her walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Excuse me," Edyn looked up to see a delivery man with an arm full of flowers staring at her. "I'm looking for Edyn Frank."

"That would be me," she smiled.

"Well then," he smiled back. "I guess these would be for you!"

"Wow!" She inhaled the fragrance of the daisies. "Thanks…they're beautiful!"

"Have a great day ma'm," The delivery man chuckled as he left.

I watched from outside the window as she found the card and started to read. I wasn't sure that she would like what was in it, but it was the best I could do…for now anyway.

I thought of what I had written:

Dear Edyn,

I love you! You are my sunshine and I miss you! I know that you want to know what my "secret" is…it's complicated, just know that I would tell you if I could. Please forgive me! Edyn I miss you…please…forgive me?

Always,

Jake

I wasn't sure what to expect…girls were such strange creatures! Maybe they weren't worth all the trouble anymore!! Just as I thought of going in, she dumped the bouquet of daisies in the garbage. I was getting annoyed. How long could she stay mad at me? She hadn't spoken to me in two days!! What was I supposed to do…just blurt out my secret? Maybe I should just take my chances and let the chips fall where they may. At this point I would feel better because she would feel better… but I had a loyalty to my tribe. I couldn't just break the treaty. La Push was looking very appealing at the moment. I'd rather fight a million newborn vampires then fight with Edyn. Nothing was scarier than a woman who was upset.

I sat back and sighed. I missed her. It was a strange sensation to miss someone when you see them every day, but I did miss her…terribly. I missed her in my arms at night. I missed feeling her breathing and the smell of her sweet vanilla lotion. I missed kissing her good night, and good morning, and see you in a minute! I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Byron sat down next to me.

"What do I do?" I sighed. "How do I make this right?"

"First," Byron laughed. "Women can hold a grudge longer than a man can hold a fishing pole! Give her some time. I know you want to fix it _right now_…let her think it through sort through her feelings. If there is one thing about Edyn, she is very forgiving."

"I just miss her," I put my head back in my hands. "Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't I just have a normal life where _everything _is…normal!?" _Why do I have to exist? Why does there have to be stupid vampires? Why?_

"What is so abnormal about your life?" Byron threw a rock into the road. "You seem like an average American kid to me…that doesn't mean I trust you though!" He laughed softly. "There is something peculiar about you, but everyone has something strange about them."

"Strange is an understatement," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Byron leaned a bit closer.

"Nothing," I glared up at the sun. I suddenly missed the darkness of storms as they pushed through the Olympic Peninsula. It matched my mood. The sun was just too…happy for me right now.

"I saw that you sent her flowers," Byron nodded his approval.

"Ya, she threw them in the trash."

"Did she now!" Byron was laughing. "Don't give up Jake. As much as I hate to admit this, you two are good for each other. You make her smile like she did before her mom died. I like seeing that side of her again."

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me and so…accepting?" I asked point blank.

"Well," Byron thought for a minute. "I have a feeling you are going to be around for a long time and you make my daughter happy which makes me…happy."

"You think I'll be around for a long time?" I was surprised at his admission.

"I told you Jake," Byron smiled. "Edyn is very forgiving. Just give her some time. Let her come to you when she is ready." He stood and looked at the sky. "We should be getting snow here pretty quick. You ever see snow Jake?"

"Ya," I laughed. I looked at the sky again, the sun was shining brightly and wondered what he meant. "It occasionally snows in La Push." I cleared my throat to speak. "Thanks Byron."

"Whatever for?" He smiled mischievously. "I didn't do or say anything that you didn't already know!"

I smiled as I watched him walk away. I was never going to understand him, but I was grateful for his advice. I would wait. She was definitely worth waiting for no matter how long it took. I sat back, and wondered exactly how long that might be. I wasn't a very patient person. This could be interesting. I needed to get out of here. I decided to go for a ride. Maybe I'd go back to the Grand Canyon. Isn't that where Edyn went to think and clear her head? That was exactly what I needed. To be someplace I could be close to her and yet no where near her at the same time.

I glanced back at the lodge, jumped in my Rabbit and sped away. I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw Edyn staring out the window as I drove away. Would she think I was leaving? Maybe I should have told her where I was going, but then Byron's words echoed in my mind… "_Give her some time."_

The drive to the Grand Canyon went faster than I wanted it to. Before I knew it I was staring out at the red and orange cliffs of the North Rim. It was still breathtaking, but it didn't hold the same appeal without Edyn. I found our bench and sat down. I let my mind wander over the events of the last few days. Why in the world had I mumbled Bella's name? What was I dreaming about? How long had Edyn been worrying about whether or not Bella knew my secret? Was that really what was bugging her or was there something more? No…If Edyn was anything it was honest. She would've told me if there was more. I needed to fix this! If only it was that simple! How can you fix something that's not broken but not working right either? I felt like a circus act on the high wire, only my high wire was laced with grease and I was slipping. I knew that one way or another I was going to fall. I either fell to the side of leaving and going home or to telling her the truth. Either way I would lose.

I shuddered and realized that darkness was descending rapidly. I hadn't really gotten what I wanted from my little excursion. I was still confused and lonely, but I knew as I took one last look at the canyon that one thing was certain, I loved her, and I would wait.

I was sitting on my bed reading over a homework assignment when there was a knock at my door. I was hoping it was Edyn and was bitterly disappointed to find Byron instead.

"Hey Jake." He looked worried. "Edyn's not with you is she?"

"No," My stomach twisted into knots and immediately I had a bad feeling. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Well," the worry was evident in his voice. "She got worried about you and went to look for you…"

"Do you think she drove to the canyon?" I interrupted impatiently.

"No, all the cars are here." He thought for a minute. "I think all the four wheelers are here…"

"You think?" I nearly shouted at him.

"Hey Jake," He shot me a dirty look. "I'm worried too; you don't have to bite my head off okay!"

I took deep breaths. I could feel the quivers shaking along my spine. Now would be a very bad time to phase! My hands were shaking so bad I had to crush them to my side.

"Are you okay Jake?" Byron was staring at me wide eyed.

"Fine." I answered through gritted teeth. The more I thought of her out in the dark and alone the less control I had. I had to get out of here fast before I did something stupid. I was shaking so bad that my voice trembled as I spoke. "I'm going to go check the out buildings and then down the path a ways…you stay here in case she comes back."

I ran out the door and not a moment too soon. I was barely out of sight of my cabin when I exploded. My clothes rained down from the sky, but I didn't care. I _had_ to find Edyn.

"_Hey Jake!"_ A familiar voice sounded in my head as I ran.

"_Not now Quil!"_ I barked back at him. Why tonight of all nights did he have to be running?

"_I'm not the only one here ya know!"_ Quil sounded hurt. Then I noticed a slew of other voices in my head. I could hear Embry, Sam, Paul, and Jared. I wondered for a second why they would all be running around in wolf form and then remembered why I was.

"_I don't have time for this right now_!" I yelled.

"_Can we help?"_ Sam asked quietly.

"_Edyn is missing…"_ I nearly choked on the thought. My head exploded with loud voices and questions and things I didn't want to talk about now but would anyway. Suddenly it was quiet as my thoughts explained it all.

"_Trust your instincts Jake_," Sam's voice again. _"If you trust your instincts you'll find_ _her_."

"_I'm in this whole stupid mess because of this!"_ I was mad. I was mad at Edyn for being lost. I was mad that I had to be a werewolf. I was mad that I had to share my thoughts and secrets with everyone but the one person who mattered. I ran. I ran and ran, and ran. I knew that Sam was right that if I trusted my instincts I would find her. I had slowed down to a walk when I heard a gasp behind me. I slowly turned my head to peer into the bright beams of a flashlight. Edyn!

She was white as a ghost and she shook in fright. Well that answered my question of whether or not she could love both sides of me. She began to back away from me her eyes wide with fear. I wanted to go to her, but I knew in this monstrous form it wasn't possible. I watched her wondering if she would see any part of me in the huge russet colored wolf. I moved a little closer, and she let out a scream and started running. My instinct was to chase after her, but I didn't want to frighten her anymore than I already had. I sat and waited giving her time to get back to the lodge.

"_Did you find her Jake?"_ Embry's voice broke through my thoughts.

"_You know I did_." I whispered.

"_I'm sorry Jake,"_ His voice was full of sympathy. "_I know how much you love her…"_

"_I just wish I could tell her ya know?"_ I poured out my heart sitting there in the moonlight as a wolf. "_It just doesn't seem fair that I love her and I can't tell her! She's_ _upset because Bella knew and I won't tell her. She hasn't talked to me for days, I bought her flowers and she threw them in the trash…"_ I waited for the laughter but there was only silence. "_She thinks I still love Bella because I said her name in my sleep_," That brought a chorus of name calling. "_I just don't know what to do! I need to fix it, but I_ _don't know how. What do I do if she notices anything about me like…this? What if she could tell..."_

"_Jake,"_ Leah was suddenly in my head. I groaned. I did not need her sarcasm right now. "_She loves you…I can_ feel_ it. Right now you need to go home and be there for her. She had a shock just a minute ago and she is going to want you now more than ever. Trust me."_

I did trust her…that was weird. As annoying as Leah could be she was a girl and she knew about girl things. I suddenly was curious as to why they were all out running.

"_Is there something going on back home?"_ I questioned. No one answered for a moment That was odd.

"_Nothing that you need to worry about Jake,"_ Sam answered. "_Go back to Edyn, Leah is_ right she is going to need you tonight. We'll let you know if we need you for anything."

"_Sam if you need me to come home_…" I began but he cut me off.

"_Jake all is well here. Go to Edyn_."

I had a feeling that all was not well in Forks and La Push and it left me feeling a bit uneasy, but he was right I needed to find Edyn. I knew she had made it home okay, I could feel it. I ran as a wolf until I was close enough that someone might see me. Thank goodness I had thought to put clothes in my car. I would hate to have one more thing to explain. I hurried to my car, dressed quickly and headed to the lodge. I entered just in time to hear Edyn describe the wolf she had seen.

"Edyn," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jake!" She ran into my arms tears flowing down her cheeks.

My heart swelled as she pulled me closer to her. I could feel her breathing and smell her vanilla lotion, for a small moment all was right in my world.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Shout out to Stephenie Meyer who creates wonderful stories with wonderful characters that inspire me to write. These are hers with my own little twist.**

**Chapter 11**

"I'm so glad that you are okay!" I held her tightly to me.

"Just a little shaken up." She sounded tired. "Dad? Did you call the forest rangers yet?" She pulled out of my arms and sat down. I winced.

"Ya," Byron handed us each a mug of hot chocolate. "They should be here in a minute."

"Why did you call the rangers?" I asked innocently.

"They're coming to look for that wolf I saw." Edyn's face paled and she shuddered involuntarily. "It was easily as tall as me. It was a strange reddish color, and it had piercing black eyes…" She stopped for a moment scrutinizing my face. "The strange thing is…it didn't even try to come at me." She paused again as if remembering something. "It almost looked…_sad_… I was scared and yet…I wasn't. I knew that it wouldn't hurt me, but then when it moved towards me…I screamed and ran." Again her gaze returned to my face. "I wonder why he didn't follow me?" I found myself fidgeting under her intense stare. Why was she staring at me like that? Had she noticed some similarity between the two parts of me?

"So it wasn't looking for food I guess," Byron surmised. "I wonder what it was doing this close to us?"

"Have there ever been wolves that close before?" I was curious. It wasn't like we were in a city or something where it would be totally abnormal.

"Oh, there have been plenty of wolves around here." He stroked his chin as he thought. "Never as close as this one was tonight though. They usually give us a wide berth, and we usually respect it as much as possible."

"Edyn," I walked over to her. I wanted to take her hand, but she tucked them deeply under her arms. I sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm fine. Are you okay Jacob?"

I wanted to scream! How could she ask me if I was okay? I was _not_ okay and it was_ her_ fault. It was her fault for being mad at me. It was her fault for going out in the woods alone. It was her fault for making me love her and then making me crazy for thinking that she didn't love me anymore. I was not okay, but I couldn't tell her that…not right now.

"Sure, sure." I looked at the floor so she couldn't see the anguish in my eyes. "I'm good."

When the rangers showed up, I left. I didn't know if I could handle hearing Edyn describe the wolf again. I walked slowly back to my cabin. It had felt good to have her in my arms for that fleeting moment, but it stung when she pulled away. Apparently I hadn't been forgiven yet. I wondered as I walked if I should head home. I had had a near miss in front of Byron, and I had scared Edyn. I saw the look in her eyes when she saw me. I heard the terror in her scream. Why did it seem like she was trying to convince herself that she hadn't been scared?

On top of everything else, I was concerned with what was going on back home too. I knew something was up even if they wouldn't tell me. If it was serious enough they would've had me come home… right? Maybe my emotions and the stress of fighting with Edyn were getting to me. Maybe it was nothing. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though. I decided that I would call the first chance I got. I didn't want to have to leave with things the way they were between Edyn and me, but if they needed me at home, I'd go.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful but extremely cold. I called Sam and again he assured me that I wasn't needed at home. It didn't take away the odd feeling in my stomach. I was irritating. Edyn didn't want me here, and they didn't want me there. I guess I just wasn't wanted. I made my way slowly to the lodge, not in any hurry to get there. I didn't want to be in Edyn's way. I was trying to give her space. She didn't even glance my way as I sat down at the counter. To Hell with waiting, I'd had enough.

"How long is this going to last?" I asked.

"What?" She acted innocent.

"This!" I pointed back and forth between the two of us. "You not talking to me. Acting like I don't exist!" Her face never changed. "If I don't exist then…maybe I should leave."

I pushed away from the counter and walked out into the frigid air. I was going home. I couldn't stay here any longer. I was just reopening wounds that had begun to heal. I had let a girl break me once, I wasn't about to let it happen again.

I was packing when it hit me…I was running away…again. When Bella had chosen Edward over me, I ran. Now, Edyn was angry with me…but I wasn't going to run. Not this time. I laid back and stared at the ceiling. I _wanted_ to run. I wanted to run far away where no one could hurt me or vice versa.

I was hoping that Edyn would've come after me, tried to stop me or something. She had done nothing. Maybe the damage my "little" secret was causing was beyond repair. If I had been in her shoes, I would've chased her down and begged her to stay. If I were in her shoes…there was a novel idea. I tried to picture what I would feel like if I were her. I knew that I would feel exactly the same way…hurt and betrayed. What would I want me to do to make it better? I had given her flowers and that hadn't worked. I had tried to talk to her, but, she didn't want that. What was I supposed to do?

I knew what she wanted, but I couldn't do it. I had gotten around the injunction once. I knew there was no way to do that again without severe repercussions. Sam would kill me, _literally_, if I did that again. What was a guy to do? Byron said to give her time, but I was wondering if time wasn't a bad idea. It felt like the more time she had, the farther away from me she grew.

"**AUGH**!" I yelled out loud to the room. I kicked my bag to the floor in anger, its contents spilling on the floor. I bent to pick up the mess when I spotted an envelope under my door. I hadn't seen it when I came in, and I hadn't heard anyone at the door…

I tore it open in one fluid movement. It was simple: "I need to see you, Edyn."

My heart hammered in my chest. She finally wanted to see me! What if this wasn't what I thought it was? What if she was going to tell me goodbye? The sudden ache in my chest was debilitating. Could I handle what she was going to tell me…good…or bad? There was only one way to find out. I walked quickly to the lodge hoping that I could handle whatever waited for me.

"Hey," I smiled nervously. "You wanted to see me?"

"That was fast!" She laughed nervously. "Do you mind if we take a walk?"

This couldn't be good. "Sure." I tried to smile.

We walked in silence on the path that led to Jacob's Lake. With every step we took my heart plummeted. Edyn was deep in thought and so I waited. I was totally unprepared for what happened next.

"Jake!" She stopped and threw her arms around me. Her body trembled as she pulled me closer to her. I reached down and touched her face drawing it up to look at me. I looked carefully into her deep blue eyes gauging her mood. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she laughed nervously. "Do you think that I am a total jerk?" She tried to look down.

"No," my breath came out in a gush. "I'm _so_ sorry Edyn."

She blushed deeply. "I threw your flowers away…"

"I know," I pulled her close to me.

"You know?" She stepped back to look at my face.

"I was there," I smiled, enjoying the shock on her face. "I was watching you through the window waiting to come in and sweep you off your feet and then…" She moaned, burying her face in my chest.

"Are you really leaving?" She looked up with sad eyes.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess that depends on you…"

She looked at me with pursed lips. I could see the battle raging in her eyes. Part of her wanted me to leave the angry, hurt part. The other part, the part that loved me, wanted me to stay. I hoped I could play on the part that loved me. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers. I felt her soften under my hands.

"Jake," she whispered. "I want you to stay but…" I kissed her again. If this is what it took then I would keep kissing her until she caved. "Jake, please. I can't do this…"

"Edyn," I kept my face close to hers. "There is something we have to get straight." She nodded. "_I _Jacob Black love _you_. Do you understand that?" Again she nodded. "It will _always _be you! I want you to love me too, but if that isn't possible…"

"Jake," she pulled free of my grasp looking at me cautiously. "We can't have a relationship if there are secrets between us."

"Edyn," I looked deep into those beautiful eyes. "Haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell _anyone_?" She looked down at her hands. I took that as a yes. "Please understand that I _want _to tell you…but there are…rules…I have a loyalty to my tribe. I was sworn to secrecy even before I was born."

"But," her voice was barely audible. "Bella knows."

How was I going to make her understand? "Well when I told Bella,_ I_ didn't know it was true. I thought that it was just superstitious nonsense." I watched her face carefully. "I got into _**a lot**_ of trouble over that and Bella nearly got killed herself for knowing…" I stared out past Edyn remembering the day Paul found out Bella knew. I shivered despite myself. I looked down to see Edyn staring up at me eyes wide and burning with curiosity. "When the time is right, I_ will_ tell you…I promise."

"Jake," she spoke quietly. "I trust you. If you think that eventually you can trust _me_," she sighed. "Then I will_ try_ patiently to wait."

"You don't want me to leave?" I was nearly breathless.

"No." She smiled slyly. "What I _do _want is for you to get over here and kiss me…_now_!"

"Enough said!" I grabbed her and kissed her not ever wanting to let go.

**Thanks for the comments so far! It's so much fun writing this knowing that you are reading and enjoying it. Please send reviews (I'll take the good, the bad and the ugly).**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Can you holJake is Stephenie's, Edyn is mine…anyone else you can probably figure out. By the way Edyn's dress is based on one I wore in college. Still searching to see if I can find a link to something similar. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

The next few months were uneventful. Things seemed to be back to normal there was still an underlying edge. I knew that Edyn wasn't happy about the whole secret thing. She had tried to get me to slip up, but I had managed to avoid the topic during our conversations.

There was extra excitement in the air as the holidays arrived. Billy came down for Christmas which was one of the best gifts I got. We spent quality time catching up on all the news of home and the pack. He didn't know of any reason for the pack to be out running. As far as he knew everything was calm. No newborn armies to contend with or anything else of that matter. I got the distinct feeling he was hiding something from me. I didn't press it. He was worried about Charlie. He had been having some really serious headaches, but in typical Charlie fashion wouldn't see a doctor. Bella and Edward had decided to stay in Forks due to Charlie's health. The only solace that gave me was that she was still human. Not that I cared.

Edyn and my dad got along great. No _great_ would be an understatement…they were _smitten_ with each other! It was like she was_ meant_ to be part of the family. She took him on long walks and they talked for hours at night. She really enjoyed the stories about me that he was so eager to share. It was a sad day when he left to go home. Part of me ached to go with him, but I knew that for now I belonged in Jacob's Lake with Edyn. Someday I would return home, but it wouldn't be without her by my side.

Shortly after my dad left Edyn went into hiding, planning some sort of surprise. I couldn't drag a thing out of her until she slipped a card under my door with an invitation printed in her feminine scroll:

You are invited to

A New Years Eve Party

When: December 31

Where: The Lodge

Time: 7:00

I wondered what exactly she was planning. I could think of a few plans, but I'd probably get in trouble with Byron.

New Year's Eve was on me before I knew it. I had been trying to convince myself that this was no different than any other time we spent together, but the fact was, I was nervous. I had never really dated. What was the proper etiquette for things like this? Yep, definitely nervous!

"Hey, Jake!?" Byron called out to me. "I'm heading out for the night. Will you be sure to lock up the barn when you're done?"

I peeked out from under the truck I was working on. "Sure, sure. No problem."

"Oh yeah," he turned around. "Edyn says to be ready by 7:00 **SHARP**, and there's something waiting for you in your cabin." He smiled. "Have fun tonight!"

"Hey, Byron…" I called after him. "Do you have any idea what…" but he was already gone. "I guess I'll find out when I get there." I sighed.

I hurried to finish my work so I could find out what awaited me in my cabin. I was surprised to find a small box lying in the middle of my bed. I opened it quickly, and much to my surprise I found a tie. A tie!? What on earth was I going to be doing that required a tie? I groaned. I didn't do ties…unless I was_ forced_ too. I put the tie back in the box and sighed. I knew that this was important to her so I wouldn't make a big stink, but seriously, a tie? Who did she think I was…Robert Patinson? I put the tie back in the box and read the accompanying note:

_Can't wait to see you! I'll be the one in the dress that matches your tie. Love you!!_

_Love, Edyn_

So I had to wear a tie...did I even have anything with me that would go with a tie? I turned to my closet, and hunted for something appropriate. I had lots of t-shirts. Bet that would make an interesting combo. I laughed out loud. Finally I found a button up shirt that would do. Edyn must have been in my closet because the tie matched perfectly. I looked at the clock and realized I was going to be late if I didn't get a move on it. As I showered my nervousness grew. Were we going to some fancy restaurant? I had no idea how to act at a place like that! I was a BBQ kind of guy. Eat with your fingers and drink out of the bottle! Not cloth napkins and tuxedo dressed waiters. I groaned. Maybe it wouldn't be at all what I was thinking…maybe it was…I couldn't think about it, it made my stomach turn. Was it normal to be this nervous? Why was I freaking out so bad?

I finished getting ready and took a glance at myself before I left. I was shocked to see that I didn't look half bad. A memory of another time assaulted me. I had worn a tie before…when I showed up at Bella's prom to deliver a message from my dad…_Stay away from the Cullens_. I shook my head to dislodge the memory…not tonight. Tonight I was going to make a new memory…a better memory. I headed to the lodge, excitement replacing nerves. This was going to be a great night tie included. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The lodge had been transformed. It was simple and beautiful! There was nothing but a candlelit table and …Edyn. She stood just to the side of the table a grin spreading over her face. I stopped breathing. She was _breathtaking_. I had never seen her in anything but casual clothes. Tonight she looked…**WOW**! She had on a navy blue dress that brought out the blue in her eyes. It looked like it may have been from a prom or something. It was short, hitting her just above the knee, and it clung to every single curve of her body. High heels made her legs look a mile long. Her normally straight hair was curled softly and pulled back with a clip. My mouth went dry as she smiled at me. I was the luckiest man alive!

"You look…wow…you look," I stammered, not able to form the right words. "There are no words to describe how you look…**wow**!" She smiled, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I feel…underdressed."

"I think," she walked towards me with a seductive look. "That you look absolutely…**incredible**." She leaned in and kissed me with more passion than she ever had. Her tongue danced along my lips teasingly, making me quiver in surprise. I was nothing but a puddle when she finished with me.

"Thanks." My voice came out breathless and two octaves higher than normal. I blushed.

"I'm surprised that you actually wore it. I wasn't sure that you would…." She looked up from under her long lashes. I wasn't sure what her plans were for the night, but I was_ hoping_ that I would be able to keep myself in control. She was making that very, _very_ hard.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked casually.

For the first time I noticed that somewhere there was music playing.

"Hey that's my line!" I complained. "May_ I_ have this dance?" I stood and offered her my arm.

"Why certainly sir," she batted her eyelashes playfully. "I thought you'd never ask."

I placed my hands carefully on the small of her back and reminded myself to be good. She put her arms on my shoulder and laid her head on my chest. Gently we swayed to the music. She sighed in contentment as I kissed the top of her head.

"So," I started. "Can I ask what all this is for?"

"Well, it is New Years Eve, and," she pulled back to look at me. "I just wanted to do something special for you. Jake, I have _never _felt like this before…you…complete me."

"Stealing lines from 'Jerry McGuire' huh?" I teased lightly though my heart swelled with her admission.

"Well…"

"Well then…_you_ had me from Hello…" I leaned down and gently kissed her soft lips.

"Ummm, can we say hello again?" She sighed.

"Hello," I whispered as I bent down to kiss her again. It was so comfortable being wrapped up in her arms. _I_ felt safe and secure, like nothing could ever touch me let alone hurt me. We continued to dance even after the CD ran out of songs. I sighed. There was no edge tonight, no underlying tension that had become so prevalent in our relationship as of late. Edyn was relaxed and enjoying herself which made me _very_ happy.

"What are you thinking about Jake?" She whispered.

"I'm thinking about how very happy I am." I smiled down at her.

"Me too," she sighed contentedly staring in my eyes. "I don't remember ever being this happy." I felt it in her body language too. For this moment she was completely happy. I hoped the magic we were feeling would continue beyond this night. I wanted this to last. I hoped nothing would change tomorrow when life was back to normal.

"Are you ready for dinner yet?" She asked tentatively. "Not that I want this to end or anything, but…"

"Edyn Frank," I laughed boisterously. "Are you trying to tell me you're hungry?"

"Well," she blushed. "I did want to look great in this dress…so…I may have skipped a meal or two…"

"What!?" I faked outrage. "Then it is definitely time to eat. I can't believe that you skipped meals…for a dress!" I would never understand the female mind!

Edyn had made my favorite, hamburgers. Not only did we have the greatest hamburgers, she made homemade fries and the best chocolate milkshakes ever! It wasn't really what I had expected seeing as how I was in a tie and all, but it worked. It was…us. We weren't lobster and fancy dishes that I couldn't pronounce and she knew that. I was glad she wasn't trying to make me fit into a certain mold. Without even knowing it, she was helping me feel what it was like to be…normal. I was suddenly overcome with emotion. Not the kind that makes you cry…the kind that leaves you breathless. In one night she had given me what I had lost when my heritage took over. For one night I was a "normal" teenager, having a normal date, with a normal girl. I was also having normal teenage boy thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Concern was written all over her face. "Do you not like it? I thought that it was your favorite…"

I grabbed her hand across the table. "Edyn, it's perfect." I smiled. "It's more than perfect. Thank you so, _so_ much." I leaned over the table and gently kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She giggled breathlessly. "I really didn't do anything special."

"_Everything_ you do for me is special," my voice was intense. "You make me feel…I can't even begin to tell you how you make me feel."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She leaned forward and kissed me again. She glanced up at me and then smiled so big her dimple looked like a hole in her cheek. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"It's almost midnight," her smile broadened. "You know what that means right?'

"It's a new year?" I teased.

"No!" She slapped at my arm. "You get to kiss me…again!"

"Again?" I huffed playfully. "Really! Haven't you been kissed enough tonight? What do I look like, a kissing…fairy?"

"If you don't kiss me at midnight…" she was interrupted as I took her in my arms. I dipped her low like in the old romance movies and kissed her. We both came up breathless. "I thought that you weren't my kissing fairy?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be Edyn," I stared intently in her deep blue eyes. "Even if that means that I'm your _persona_l kissing fairy, or foot massager, or shoulder to cry on…I will be whatever you need when you need it."

She stroked my face gently as she stared intently back at me. She smiled a half smile then started giggling hysterically.

"What?" Here I was trying to be all serious and she laughs at me? "What? What is so damn funny?"

"I was just picturing you as a fairy," she stopped laughing to take a breath. "Pink tights, a tutu, a little crown…" the hysterics erupted again. "…we could get you a wand and everything…"

She was laughing so hard she could barely catch her breath. I was not impressed, but I couldn't be mad at her either…the idea was funny.

"Come on Jake," she looked at my face. "It is funny." No response from the "fairy". "A little funny? Aw come on Jake! It was funny."

"I'm going to give you a head start," I stared at her trying to keep up my angry façade. "You are not going to be happy when I catch you. I guarantee it."

"Jake," she laughed nervously. "What are you…"

"One…two…" I started counting, a smile slipping through. "THREE!"

Edyn squealed and started running and laughing all at the same time. I gave her a decent head start… I didn't want to keep her from her "punishment", but I didn't want to catch her too soon either.

I caught up with her easily just outside one of the empty cabins. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly to me. She laughed and struggled playfully before I pinned her to the door. She shivered. I leaned closer knowing that my body heat would keep her warm. She smiled up at me and pulled me closer. I wasn't sure if it was my heart or Edyn's heart, but someone's heart was pounding. All the feelings I had earlier came rushing at me with sudden intensity. I stared at her with a burning desire that I wasn't sure I would be able to control. I wanted her. I wanted to make her mine in every possible way. I leaned in pressing my feverish lips to hers, and felt her melt into me.

"Happy New Year Edyn." I whispered huskily in her ear.

"Happy New Year Jake." She smiled and kissed me again, and again, and again, and again….

**Reviews please!! Pretty please!?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the comments and words of encouragement! Bear with Jacob…there is action coming, but this is essentially a romance. I hope you enjoy it! Shout out to MidnightAngel1325! If you can't get enough of Jacob's story, definitely read hers, Then Came Rayne! I am thrilled to be sharing Jacob with such a talented writer and new friend!**

**As always, the characters that aren't mine belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer without whom I'd get more sleep.**

**Chapter 13**

The first few days of the New Year were great. Like starting a new year, I felt like Edyn and I were getting a new start. It seemed that the complications of secretly being a werewolf were no longer an issue, at least for now anyway. I knew at some point it would rear its ugly head once again. For now, I was going to enjoy every second of peace we had together. Edyn was happy. She kept busy taking care of the few leftover holiday lodgers that were there and spending time with me. It had been a relatively quiet snow season, so there were more lodgers than normal at this time of year. It was nice to have something to keep me busy and out from under Byron's scrutinizing stare. His eyes narrowed into suspicious slits every time Edyn and I touched each other, but under his gruff exterior, it seemed he was actually pleased. I still wasn't sure that he was truly accepting of me. I guess time would tell.

"Edyn! Jake!" Byron's voice carried out the door of the lodge. We were enjoying an unseasonably warm day sitting in the porch swing together. "Hey guys! I think I'm gonna head over to Kanab today. Do you want to go with me?"

"Why are you going to Kanab?" Edyn looked up at her dad. I noticed for the first time that Edyn and Byron's eyes were the exact same shade of blue.

"Oh, the weather man is predicting the 'storm of the century' in the next couple of days." We all laughed at that. He had been "predicting" this same storm since before Christmas and not so much as one flake had fallen. "I just want to be sure that we are stocked up on everything that we need…just in case."

"I think that we'll pass," Edyn winked up at me. "Thanks for the invite though dad."

"Alright," he shrugged. "I have my cell phone in case anything _should_ happen…make sure that yours is on too, please! Jake can you make sure that everything gets locked up and taken care of? I won't be back until late tonight and won't have time to do it when I get back."

"Not a problem Byron." I smiled at him. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Just take care of Edyn for me okay?" There was a sudden intensity in his voice. It made me wonder what he was expecting to happen.

"Not a problem, Byron." I pulled her closer, protectively. There was no way I would ever let anything harm her, and he knew that.

"Alright then," he turned to leave. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"NO!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Fine! Fine!" He held his hands up in defense. "Cell phone _on_ Edyn," he called over his shoulder. "Don't forget!"

"I won't!" She hollered back at him. "Geesh! I wonder what the heck is buggin' him."

"The weather?" I laughed but maybe there was something to the predictions this time. There was nothing obviously menacing about the bright blue sky, but there was definitely a change in the air. I could _feel_ it. It was like the air was loaded with electricity. I wasn't sure if it was the "storm of the century" but, something was brewing. I looked at the bright blue sky and wondered if the weatherman's prediction would be right this time. "I'd better get started on some of that stuff for your dad, before it gets too late…or a blizzard starts."

I kissed her quickly and headed towards the barn. I really didn't have all that much to do, but the sooner it was done the sooner I could get back to Edyn. I was nearly through my to do list and completely lost in my own thoughts when a shriek from outside brought my head snapping up. I could tell right away it wasn't Edyn, but it wasn't an animal either. My mind was spinning as I tried to wrap my mind around the noise. Whatever it was, I had to get to Edyn! As I opened the barn door I realized for the first time that it was incredibly dark for mid-afternoon. Then it hit me. Thousands of tiny ice crystals pricked at my skin. I looked up and all I could see was white accented by dark clouds. The storm was rearing up quickly, beautiful and yet creepy too. The gusting wind resumed the inhuman shrieking I had heard inside the barn.

I hurried to the lodge to make sure Edyn was safe. There were several guests lined up at the counter waiting to check out. Edyn looked frazzled. She smiled faintly when I walked in and mouthed the word _"Help!"_ to me. It didn't take long to get them all checked out and headed home. Edyn tried to persuade them that if this was a blizzard the safest place to stay would be at the lodge. Only one young couple on their honeymoon listened and headed back to their cabin. I watched out the window as the snow started to pile up, slowly at first and then faster. I was worried about Byron. I hoped that he hadn't tried to beat the storm home. I tried to hide my concern from Edyn; I could already see her own worry etched on her beautiful face.

"He's okay you know that right?" I threaded my arms around her waist as she stared out the window.

"I know," she kept her eyes locked on the falling snow. "That doesn't mean that I don't worry."

"I know," I kissed a spot behind her ear, trying to both distract and reassure. "Let's go to my cabin and watch a movie on my computer. We'll take some hot dogs and marshmallows, start a fire…it'll be a regular old campout!"

"Mmmm," she murmured. "That sounds nice. Let me just check on the Williams's. I want to be sure they have enough firewood in case the power goes out. I think I'll take them some hot dogs and 'camp out' stuff too." She smiled. "This will be a honeymoon they'll never forget!"

"Do you want me to come with you?" I wasn't sure that I wanted her traipsing around in the snow by herself.

"Nope," she kissed me on the cheek. "You go start the fire…why do you need a fire anyway?" She touched my flaming cheek again. She often seemed oblivious to my extreme body heat, but when it was cold…it wasn't something that was easily hidden.

"Why do I need a fire?" I pulled her close to me and nuzzled her neck with my chin. "Ummm, romantic ambiance. I want to set…the mood…" I dropped my voice to a husky whisper. I felt her shiver under my hands. My heart started to race with excitement. I kissed her slowly and deliberately, letting my tongue trace the outline of her lips. Her hands crept up my back and up through my hair…I pulled her as close as I could manage without crushing her. A shrill ring from her cell phone broke the magic of the moment. At first I had every intention of ignoring it, but then remembered that Byron could be somewhere in the storm. I pulled away so she could answer it. She groaned in defeat.

"Hello?" She groaned into the phone. "Dad? Where are you?" She listened intently to whatever Byron was saying. "No, we're fine. Stay where you are. It's really comin' down out there." She paused again. "There's just the Williams' left. I tried to talk the others into waiting it out but…" She shrugged. "Please stay in Kanab dad. I really don't want you on the road tonight, okay? I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Well," she wrapped her arms back around me. "Where were we?"

"You were telling me that you need to check on the Williams's, and I am going to go start a fire," I winked at her. She was probably right. We didn't need a fire. With our luck we'd burn my cabin down without lighting any matches at all. "Anything else?"

"Ya," she bit her bottom lip seductively. "Get the hotdogs and marshmallows?"

I laughed out loud. That was not the answer I was expecting, but then again she was unpredictable! I went to work gathering our "supplies" and headed to my cabin. She really hadn't been gone long, but I had already nearly worn a path in the wood floor from pacing. She wasn't going out alone in this again! When she finally did arrive she was covered in snow from her head to her feet. She looked like the most adorable abominable snowman…er…woman…I had ever seen.

We roasted hot dogs on bent hangers and watched her favorite movie. Although we had already watched it together; she promised that if I watched it _one_ more time, she would watch my choice next. We'd see. Chances were she would be asleep before I even turned it on.

Throughout the movie the power would dim and fade, and then flash back on. It was no shocker when it finally gave in and went out for good, leaving us in my darkened cabin.

"Oooo, scary," I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry," she whispered back. "I'll protect you from the big bad monsters." I snickered. It wasn't me that needed protecting from the monsters.

"So," I stroked her arm aimlessly. "What do we do now?"

"Well," she turned to look at me. "For starters I need to call dad and check on him." She tried to hide her anxiety. "And then I need to check on the Williams's…"

"No way!" I sat up quickly dumping her on the floor. "There is no way you are going back out there tonight." She stared up at me in wonder. "_I_ will go check on them while you call your dad…okay?"

"Alright." She giggled. "Are you going to help me up before you go?"

I laughed with her as I helped her from the floor. She pulled out her phone to call her dad, and I headed to check on the honeymooners. The snow was a good two feet thick and coming down faster then I had ever seen it. The wind whipped it furiously in my face, stinging me with its cold. The average human they would have been blinded, left disabled. I could see how people could easily get disoriented in this situation. I was glad that I had made Edyn stay at the cabin. I made it easily to their cabin and knocked lightly. When there was no answer, I stacked some wood outside the door and left. I wasn't about to interrupt their fun.

Edyn was pacing across the cabin in almost the same path that I had earlier. Her face was pinched up with worry. She didn't even look up as I walked in.

I grabbed her hand. "Is everything okay?"

"He didn't answer his phone." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Why didn't he answer his phone?" She turned frightened eyes on me looking for an answer.

"Hey," I touched her chin. "He's fine! He was probably in the bathroom or something." She looked so fragile and scared. "Edyn he won't do anything stupid, we both know that, right?" No answer. "Right?"

"Right," she sighed. "How are the honeymooners?"

"Well," I smiled. "I think they are fine. I…uh…didn't get a response. I think they were…busy…" She giggled as I blushed a deep red. "I left them some wood outside the door incase they need it."

"Oh, so thoughtful of you," she squeezed my hand. "Alright so….now what to do?"

"You've been bragging about these killer s'more you make," I grabbed the bag of marshmallows. "Ante up!"

She grabbed the bag and headed to the fireplace. "Watch and learn my friend, watch and learn."

Edyn didn't just make "s'mores" she made _gourmet_ s'mores! Instead of using your regular chocolate bar she used peanut butter cups, caramel candy, and toffee bars. They were the ooiest, gooiest, yummiest thing I had ever tasted. She laughed when a s'more fell out in my lap, covering me in a chocolate-peanut buttery mess. I got revenge when she turned her face right into my freshly roasted marshmallow, leaving her just as sticky. We were having such a great time; we nearly forgot the snow storm of the century was raging outside.

After we had had our fair share of chocolate and marshmallow madness we snuggled up in front of the fireplace. This was my happy place. I would take it and put it in my mind for those dreary days when I needed an escape. I loved how Edyn fit so perfectly in my arms and how the smell of her vanilla lotion relaxed me. I kissed the top of her head and she sighed softly. I thought maybe she had fallen asleep until she reached up to stroke my cheek.

"EWWWW!" She giggled. "What is on your face?" She turned around to look at me and started laughing.

"What?" I was baffled. I reached up and felt the remains of a s'more. How embarrassing! "Let me up and I'll go wash it off."

"I have a better idea," her voice changed, it was softer, sexier. Her eyes glimmered with a new intensity. There was something in her body language as well…I had pretty good guess as to what her idea was.

My heart was hammering in my chest as she inched her way up my body towards my face. She smiled seductively as she leaned in and kissed the goo from my cheek. Her tongue was cool against my already overheated skin, sending shivers up and down my spine. She moved from my cheek to my lips and kissed me recklessly. I couldn't help but respond. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire! Her hands slid under my shirt leaving me breathless. I found my hands wandering, exploring, wanting. She sighed as my lips caressed her collar bone and neck. Heat rushed through my body and quivers raced down my spine with each new touch.

"Edyn," I moaned softly. "I…can't…I…" I was so embarrassed to tell her that I had never done this before.

"You what?" Her voice was husky. She looked into my eyes taking a moment to read the nervousness that must have shown on my face. "Don't worry," she whispered her breath warm on my skin. "We'll learn together then…"

"You…" She cut me off as she threw her weight forward, tackling me to the floor with a nervous giggle. I was so hot! I realized that this fire was the same burning I felt before I phased. Would I phase? Surely these feelings did not bring on phasing? Did it happen the first time? There was no way! I had "seen" Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily…So why was this feeling becoming more intense? Edyn stopped the little nibbling kisses she had been planting along my jaw .She sat up watching me intently.

"If you're really that nervous we don't…"

"Shhh." I pressed my fingers to her lips. "Do you hear that?" She strained to hear what exactly I was hearing, and shook her head when she couldn't. There was someone outside. My shaking became more violent, the quivers coming faster. I pushed away from her.

"Jacob?" She whispered, a hint of terror in her voice. "Are you okay? What is it? What's wrong?" Her voice jumped an octave. "Really, if you're that nervous we can wait…"

"It's not that!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I had to get this under control or something very bad was going to happen. "Someone or_ something_ is outside…"

Her eyes grew round, and I knew what image filled her mind…the huge wolf she had seen in the forest. "Stay here! Do you understand me?" She nodded her compliance.

I tried to take deep breaths as I walked to the door, but it wasn't working. I had to be careful. I had no idea what was outside that door, and I didn't want to attack one of the Williams's….or Byron. I tried to feel the air with my extra senses, but all I could feel was Edyn's eyes on my back. _Keep it together Jake_ I repeated in my head. _Now is not the time!_ I stood at the door and counted, trying to regain my composure before opening it. As I stood waiting, there was a knock. Edyn and I shared nervous glances. The knock came again, this time with more force.

"Edyn? Jake?" A muffled voice came from outside.

"Dad?" Edyn flew to the door throwing it wide open. Whirling snow and wind accompanied Byron into the cabin. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Kanab until at least morning!"

"I got worried about you…" He eyed our disheveled appearance but said nothing. "Looks like I had nothing to worry about."

"Oh Dad!" Edyn threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," he sounded completely worn out. "I think I just need my bed and a good night sleep."

"Let's get you to the lodge then," I patted his back. "You look like you can use a steaming mug of hot chocolate too."

"Ya," he smiled tiredly. "That does sound good."

After we got Byron to the lodge and settled I tried to make a quick exit. I had a lot going through my mind, and I needed to sort it out.

"Hey," Edyn grabbed my arm. "Where're you goin'?"

"Back to my cabin," I touched her face gently. Emily's scarred face flickered in my mind. I would never have been able to forgive myself if I had hurt her, and it had come unbearably close. "I think I need some sleep too."

"Can I come by later?" She smiled and ran her finger down my chest. It left a tingling sensation in its wake. I knew she wanted to finish what we started…so did I…but I was afraid. How could I give that part of myself when I was lying about another part, and what if…what if I had phased? I_ wanted_ her to come back. I _wanted_ to finish what we started. I just didn't know if I dared.

"I think maybe you should stay with your dad," I tried to smile through my anguish. "He needs you tonight."

The look that flittered across her face was a mixture of disbelief and hurt. I knew what was coming and I dreaded it. Just an hour ago we were almost one…we were happy and life was good. And now…now…it was all gone.

"I'll see you in the morning?" I tried to touch her face, but she jerked quickly away. She may as well have slapped me. "Edyn, please? It's not that I don't want too…it's just that…"

"Not here. Not in front of my dad!" She hissed angrily. "I'll be at your cabin in half an hour. Then you can give me your_ lame_ excuse." She turned and walked swiftly away.

Oh crap! Why me? Why did things have to go from so good to so bad in less time than it took to blink? I had a half hour to think of why I couldn't make love to her tonight. A half hour until I was the bad guy again. I knew what I had to do…screw the treaty! I was done with all the lies and the secrets! Tonight I would tell Edyn. Tonight she would find out that the man she loved was really a giant dog that fought vampires. Tonight I would kill whatever chance_ I_ had at happiness. I hung my head in defeat as I shuffled through the snow. Tonight would be the night that I stayed a werewolf…forever.

**Loved it, hated it, or somewhere in between…I really hope you'll leave a review and let me know!!**

**A HUGE thank you to my Beta extraordinaire…lanamoosh! You my friend are no slug!! Thanks for giving up so much time for me!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Jake belongs to Stephenie, Edyn belongs to me…everyone else falls to one side or the other!**

**Chapter 14**

I paced back and forth across the well worn groove in the floor. I was going to tell her. I _had_ to tell her. I couldn't live like this anymore. She was going to think I was nuts, or…she _could_ believe me. I shook that thought from my head knowing that that wouldn't happen. I felt so vulnerable, exposed. When Bella had figured it out it was no big deal, she was used to weird. Edyn was going to get blind sided big time. If I was a religious kind of guy I would have been praying for help…hell…maybe I should start now. I needed all the help I could get at this moment. My mouth felt dry and cottony as I practiced what I would say to her. This was the moment of _my_ nightmares. I jumped when she finally knocked on the door. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst.

My heart thundered loudly, so loudly I swear she could hear it. She walked in her head bowed. I hoped she wasn't already crying. That would make this nearly impossible for me.

"Edyn," I walked over to where she stood. "I'm sorry. This is really difficult for me to explain."

She looked up at me, confusion and hurt shining in her eyes.

"I think that you should sit down first." A new expression flickered across her face. What was it…hope? "Please?" She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Edyn, I need to tell you that I love you more than anything in this world. I hope that after I tell you this that you will still love me too." I took a deep breath and muttered a small prayer. It couldn't hurt. "This is going to sound so insane and you'll probably want to lock me up in an institution," I chuckled nervously hoping to ease some of the tension. I knew this was the moment. I had to do it now…I had no choice anymore. "I… am a …werewolf…"

I watched her face, waiting for hysterical screaming to begin. She just stared at me, a range of emotions flickering across her face. I wasn't sure if I should explain the whole legends thing or wait for her to make the first move, so we sat in silence. I don't know how long we sat there, but it was maddening. Confusion seemed to transform into something more concrete as the minutes passed. Her eyes, so full of hurt when she had walked in, hardened. I could see her distancing herself from me already. I groaned internally. It felt like someone was chipping away at my heart with a chisel, each notch a painful and permanent alteration.

"I'm sorry I pushed you Jake. I thought…well obviously I thought wrong. I don't need fairy tales to soothe my ego."

"You don't believe me?" The chisel was pounding harder now, threatening to expose a fault line. I wasn't up to this kind of pain. I thought I was healed. I thought what I had found with Edyn had put me back together, but that couldn't be right. Not when the pieces were cracking off so easily.

"Jake," she sighed. "Please tell me that you don't believe in that kind of stuff. Werewolves are mythical. They don't exist."

"They do…" I whispered.

"What are you playing at?" She jumped up and began to pace the floor of my cabin. "Why can't you trust me? I thought I was being patient! I thought I was being understanding about whatever happened before you came here. About Bella and these secrets and…Geez Jacob, what kind of sick joke is this? Is it really that hard to just tell me the truth? She was shouting now. Her beautiful face was contorted in rage. Her eyes blazing with fury.

"You don't understand." I growled. Her frustration was contagious. Why was it so hard to explain myself to her! Maybe because I didn't deserve her. First Bella, now Edyn. What was so wrong with me that my love couldn't be returned? It wasn't rational, but I felt the anger building in me, a defense against the crushing despair. Why couldn't she just love me? My hands started to tremble again. Warning bells were going off in my head. I needed to calm down, needed to make sense of this, but it was too much. I was breaking into pieces. I grabbed at my hair, groaning. "Oh, why can't you understand?"

She was in my face in an instant. Her voice was like acid. "_Make_ me understand! Make me see why it's easier for you to make up some story about wolves than to be with someone you _claim_ to love. Do it Jake! Make me see because right now the only thing I see is that _you_ don't want to be with _me_."

"Too dangerous." I choked out, emotion rippling up and down my spine. Images of Emily flashed through my head. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't lose control in front of her. That was the whole point! Somehow protecting her had backfired. I sank down to the floor, gulping air, trying to make this all make sense.

"Jake," she whispered. "I can't do this. I can't believe that you are…something _else_." She spit that last word like it was poison. She walked to the door slowly, like her body was filled with lead. I jumped up and stood blocking the door. I grabbed her arm, twisting her to look at me.

"Edyn, please give me a chance…"

She struggled to pull away, eyes wide with alarm and pain. I dropped my hand like I had been shocked. This was it. This was the end. I couldn't just let it end could I? I opened my mouth to stop her and the phone rang.

"Not now!" I hissed under my breath. "Edyn wait…please?"

"You'd better get that." She whispered, the tears that she had struggled with before rolling down her face.

"Will you wait? Please?"

"No, Jake. I can't take anymore."

With that she walked out my door. The shrill ringing of the phone kept me from screaming in agony.

"WHAT!?" I demanded. "Who the hell is this and what the hell do you want?"

"Jake?"

"Dad?" I was instantly sorry that I had snapped at him. Something about his voice sounded off but I couldn't put my finger on it. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Charlie…"

"Dad?" No answer. "Dad, what happened to Charlie?"

"He…he…he died…."

Silence. Deafening silence. I could hear my dad trying to control his grief on the other end of the line. Charlie was…dead?

"Dad," I whispered shakily. "I'll be home tonight."

--

"I'm not …" I took a deep breath. "I won't be back Byron. So would you just mail whatever I don't take with me?" I handed him a paper with my La Push address on it knowing full well that I was leaving everything there. Edyn had sat stoically at the counter during our conversation, not showing any response to my departure.

"I'm sorry about your friend Jake." Byron clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Please let me know if there is anything that Edyn and I can do."

"I just need to get home to my dad." My voice was thick with unshared emotion. "Thank you for everything Byron. These have been the _best_ months of my life." I shot a look at Edyn. Her eyes were closed, but that didn't stop the tears from leaking out the corners.

"If you are ever in Washington…look me up okay?"

"I sure will." He smiled kindly. "You're a fine young man Jacob Black. I'll be seeing you real soon."

I wasn't sure I could take another pep talk from Byron. He would tell me to give her time, that she was stubborn but she'd come around. I knew better this time. I knew there would be no forgiveness. There would be no second chance for us. The pain in my chest was so strong, I could barely walk. I had to go now. I shook Byron's hand one last time and walked away.

--

I considered taking the Rabbit but decided that running would be faster. I _needed_ to run. I needed to clear my head. I just hoped that I would have my thoughts to myself at least for a while anyway. I willed my body to the edge of the trees, just barely out of sight of the lodge and made my transition. It was easy today. I craved the animal inside of me. Being human was too difficult. I turned back to where I could see the lodge and gave out a loud howl: _"I love you Edyn." _

She was at the door in an instant. Our eyes locked for one second…and then I was running.

**Loved it? Hated it? Mad that I killed Charlie? Leave me a review and let me know!! I would LOVE to get 100 reviews (hint, hint)!!**

**Just a little extra…the song that helped inspire this chapter was O.A.R.'s 'Shattered'…great song!!**

**A HUGE thanks to my Beta Lanamoosh! Thanks for helping my get this chapter the way I envisioned it! My offer still stands too!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I apologize for not updating sooner!! Life gets in the way sometimes! To make it up to all of you who follow this story, I am posting 2…yep…2 chapters for your reading enjoyment! ENJOY!!**

**Jake belongs to Stephenie Meyer along with all the rest of the gang at La Push! Edyn is mine!! **

**Chapter 15**

It was a strange sensation to feel the earth beneath my feet again. I didn't realize how much I had missed running like this! I was glad I had decided against taking the Rabbit. I needed this. There was no one in my head at the moment and I hoped it stayed that way. I just wanted me and my memories of Edyn, with no commentary. I kept trying to picture her bright blue eyes and dimpled smile, instead I saw her tear streaked face, her hurt and angry eyes and her confusion.

A pain tore through my chest and a low whine escaped from within me. How was it possible to be in so much pain and still alive? For the first time ever, I could identify with Edward. The thought turned my stomach. I knew now what he felt when he left Bella. The agonizing, gut wrenching, heart shattering pain of hurting someone you love. I finally understood why he did it too. As much as I hated to admit it he did it to protect Bella. Just like I was trying to protect Edyn. It was a strange feeling sympathizing with a bloodsucker.

"_Eww gross! You identify with the bloodsucker?"_ Paul whined. _"That is just sick and_ _wrong!"_

So much for time alone in my head. _"Shut up Paul!"_

"_Hey Jake. You okay?"_ Embry asked. I wasn't sure if he was asking about the shock of Charlie's death, losing Edyn, or both.

"_I don't know,"_ I sighed. _"I think I'm numb right now." No one said anything. "How's my dad?"_

"_He's holding on. He's tough, but this is hard. Losing two friends in less then a year is not easy on a man." _Sam's deep voice filled my thoughts. _"Are you sure that_ you're_ alright?"_

That was a loaded question. Physically I was fine; emotionally I was a train wreck. I had just lost the woman I loved not to mention a family friend. Was I supposed to be okay with all that going on? All I really wanted was to be alone, but my pack and my dad needed me_. _I thought back through the events of last night. I didn't want to share my failure, but I would. I steeled myself to take the tongue lashing I deserved. Once again I had violated the treaty. If the Cullen's found out, they would have every right to start a war. That may not be a bad thing though. I smiled in spite of myself. I needed to voice what I had done out loud…make it seem real.

"_Sam,"_ I took a deep breath. _"I told Edyn. I had to. I couldn't stand her_ _not knowing anymore!"_ There was silence as I waited for my words to sink in.

Suddenly a chorus of thoughts rushed into my head, but they weren't what I was expecting.

"_It's about time." _Sam sighed.

"_Ya we know" _Quil snickered._ "You used to be so smooth, what happened?" _

"_Why'd you wait so long?" _Paul drawled.

"_I can't believe you sprung it on her like that!" _I could hear the outrage in Embry'svoice._ "She deserved better than that Jake." _

"_You're such a dumbass!" _I didn't expect anything less from Leah.

My head was swimming with all their thoughts. I couldn't make sense of them. They should be mad at me, not poking fun at how I told her. Why wasn't there any anger?

"_WAIT!"_ I shouted. It went quiet almost instantly. _"_What_ are you talking about? Why_ _aren't you mad at me? I just told you guys that I _**told**_ Edyn I'm a werewolf!"_

The chorus of strange thoughts began again.

"_No warning, just 'I'm a werewolf'." _Sam grumbled unhappily.

"_I would've slapped you!" Leah smiled haughtily._

"_Did you see her face?" _Paul snickered. Edyn's face flickered in my mind.

"_Shut up!" _I growled. I didn't want to see Edyn's face the way that they would see it, tortured and pained. _"Sam? Sam! Talk to me Sam. What's goin' on?"_

"_Jake, nothing is going on." _I heard the truth in his voice. _"It's alright that you told her._ _Maybe next time you explain it to her we should be there for back up."_

There was a loud snickering in my head. What the hell was going on? Sam should be cussing me out for sharing our secret. Instead he's talking about 'next time'?

"_Sam if you're screwing with me___**now**_ is _not_ the time!"_

"_Jake no one is screwing with you."_

I was so confused! Maybe all the highs and lows of the night were getting to me. Maybe I was finally going crazy.

"_He doesn't know." _Embry whispered incredulously._ "The most important time of his life and he doesn't know."_

"_How could you not know you _imprinted _Jake?" _Paul snorted_. _He loved the fact thatI was a total mess at the moment.

"_I imprinted?" _Shock washed through me. There was no way I imprinted. That was thebiggest thing that could happen to me. Imprinting was something that I would remember, wouldn't I?

"_Jake you're such a moron!" _Leah hissed_. "You seriously don't remember imprinting on her? You're a bigger dumbass than I thought."_

"_This is a first."_

"_Sam is possible that he…"_

"_Shut up!"_ Sam barked interrupting Quil mid sentence. _"Jake, after you get home and spend some time with your dad, come see me okay? We need to talk."_

"_Okay."_ I muttered. _"Hey, why are you all out on patrol? What's going on that you've_ _been keeping from me?"_

Like a movie playing in my head I saw the events unfolding before me. Terror and then anger flooded through me. I couldn't believe they had kept this from me! I let a snarl escape from within and pushed myself as fast as I could. This would be the last time my pack kept anything this big from me.

By the time I reached La Push I was exhausted. I had pushed myself harder than I ever had before. I had good reason to. The pack had been holding out on me. Things were not good in Forks or La Push. There was trouble brewing with a capitol "T"! I knew I needed to talk to Sam, but my dad needed me first. Sam could wait for a couple of hours.

I found my dad staring aimlessly at the wall in the tiny living room. His face was full of pain and grief. I took his hands in mine and his grief was unleashed. I had only seen my dad cry a handful of times, this time my tears mixed in with his. His pain was my pain.

"Jake," He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're home son." He paused. "I'm sorry about Edyn. I know how much you love her."

"Well," I wiped at my eyes. "It was for the best. I don't know that bringing her into all this mess would have been good anyway." Even as I said it my heart was screaming that it was a lie.

"Jacob," Billy shook his head. "You don't give her enough credit. I think that she's going to show up and want to…"

"Dad, please don't." I whispered. "Edyn is _not_ going to 'show up and want to' anything with me. What's done is done."

He watched me with wary eyes. I knew that he was holding out hope for me, but I didn't want either of us to be disappointed when nothing happened. I hated the pity I saw there. It was the same look he had when Bella finally made her decision. I didn't want to see it anymore. I couldn't stand it.

"So dad," I started hesitantly. "About Charlie…"

"It was so unexpected." Billy's voice was hushed, almost a whisper. "I told you about those headaches he'd been having right?" I nodded slowly. "They just kept getting worse and worse. In true Charlie style he ignored them. He told us all it was just the stress of the wedding and losing Bella so soon. I bought it. Everyone at the station bought it. We had no idea that it was so….serious." He looked at me with pleading eyes. It was as if he were trying to convinceme that he hadn't known. I took his hand and waited patiently for him to continue. "If I would've known, I'd…"

"Dad," I spoke with a calm I didn't know was there. "Even if you had known…Charlie's stubborn. You would've had to get a team of oxen to drag him to the doctor." Billy smiled a half hearted smile. "So what was it?"

"A brain tumor."

"What?" I was shocked! "A brain tumor? How did they find it? How long have you known? Was this something else everyone kept from me?" Questions rushed out as fast as I thought them.

"One at a time son." Billy sighed. "You know that Bella and Edward moved in with him right?" Again I nodded. I hoped Bella was doing okay. She was probably a wreck. I would have to stop in and see her. "Well they did because Charlie kept blacking out. One day Bella came home and found him passed out on the floor. She called Dr. Cullen and he rushed right over. They decided the best thing would be to get him to a hospital for tests and observations. A CAT scan revealed a massive tumor on the left side of his brain." Billy was barely whispering. "Edward called and told me what had happened. He even offered to come pick me up."

A sick feeling rolled through my stomach. Visions from the mind of the pack filled my head. Was it really a tumor? Did Carlisle and Edward "fix" it to look like a tumor? Maybe, just maybe Charlie had been….killed….by a vampire. Of course Bella would help them cover it. She was one of them now. The pity and sorrow I had felt for her earlier diminished. I wanted to puke.

"Jake? JAKE?" Billy shouted at me. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

I stared at him blankly.

"You don't think they…that it was a vampire that…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"No Jake." Billy put his head in his hands. "It was natural causes from the tumor." I stared at him dubiously. "The Cullen's may be our mortal enemy, but they're not liars Jake. Even you know that." It was true. I knew that Carlisle would never do something like that. He had given me the best possible care, even though I was most likely his worst patient. I hated to admit it, but he was a decent man and I respected him.

"So why didn't they do anything about the tumor?"

"It was too late." Billy looked up, his face grim. "If they would've operated it would've killed him. Charlie wanted to live. He wasn't ready to die yet, he still hadn't caught…"

Billy broke off as a torrent of emotion washed over him. I wanted to pull him into my lap like he had done for me when I was a child. I felt fresh tears on my face as I waited. I thought of Edyn's mom who had decided to live instead of die.

"What about chemo or radiation?"

"Would you want to spend the last days of your life hooked to a machine?" Billy peered up at me through tired eyes. "It was a long shot that it would work anyway."

Silence filled the room. I hated the fact that my dad had lost his best friends so closely together. Now he was alone. It would make my leaving a whole lot harder when the time came. My heart ached at the thought of leaving him, but I had to get back to Edyn as soon as I could.

"He died at the house with Bella beside him." Billy answered my unasked question. "I had just left. He actually seemed like he was getting better. It was strange. He had this peaceful look about him, I think Bella knew. All she could do was cry. Charlie just stroked her hair and told it that it would all be alright. I've never seen Charlie cry, but he cried like a baby when it was just us. He asked me to keep an eye on Bella. He's worried Edward will break her heart again. He told me that he was never happier then the last few years he shared with her." Bill slumped down in his chair, the weight of emotion crushing him.

"Dad," I knelt in front of him. "I think you need to get some rest." I carefully pushed his chair to his room. "When is the funeral anyway?"

"Two days I think." Billy rubbed at his forehead. "Maybe you could call Bella and find out…"

"We'll see dad." I helped him out of his chair and over to his bed. He looked so tiny and frail lying there, like a child who had had a nightmare. He turned over facing the wall. I left him to express his grief privately.

I sank down onto the small couch feeling completely drained. I was beyond tired, but I knew I wouldn't sleep. I raked my hands through my hair and wondered what Edyn was doing. I closed my eyes and remembered all the good times we shared. It was all I had left.

**Thanks for reading! Loved it, hated it, thought that it was dumb…let me know! The only way to make it better is with feedback! Thanks for hanging with me…the best is yet to come!!**


	16. Chapter 16

I decided to do a chapter from Edyn's point of view because I thought we needed to see how she comes to realize that what Jaco

**SO I felt like we needed to hear a few things from the girl who won over Jake's heart and how she was feeling about his revelation! I hope that you enjoy a bit of time in her head…I did!**

**You already know who belongs to who…nothing has changed!**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

I was trying to keep it together as I listened to Jake tell my dad about the sudden death of a friend. It was probably just another lame excuse. He wanted to get away from me and this was his story. Maybe he thought it wouldn't hurt as bad if there was a death involved. At least a death was easier to swallow then him being a werewolf. It would be almost funny if my world weren't falling apart.

I could hear Jake's voice but couldn't bring myself to open my eyes to look at him.

"I just need to get home to my dad. Thank you for everything Byron. These have been the _best_ months of my life." Tears slid down my cheeks. It was no use fighting them. This was it, he was leaving. I heard the door open and shut and then…he was gone.

"Edyn," Dad sighed unhappily. "Just go to him. I don't know what happened, and I don't _want_ to know what happened. I do know that he loves you and he needs you right now."

"Dad," I scowled. "Butt out!"

I walked to the door but couldn't bring myself to leave. I didn't know if I could stop from throwing myself at him and begging for forgiveness if he were still there. I fought back another round of tears and sighed. As I opened the door a loud howl ripped through the silence.

"What the…" Dad was behind me in an instant.

There at the edge if the trees was a gigantic wolf. The exact one I saw in the woods. We locked eyes and I saw something familiar there. These weren't the menacing eyes of a hunter. They seemed familiar and…sad. I gasped. Could it be? Could he have been telling the truth? I looked closer. I swear the wolf smiled forlornly at me and then…he was gone.

"Was it him?" I whispered.

"Who?" Dad whispered back.

"The wolf I saw before," My mind was running in circles trying to fit pieces together. "I think it was him."

"I'm going to call the Rangers." Dad started to walk away.

"Please don't." I said quietly looking at him intently. "Just let him go. He wasn't hurting anything."

Dad looked at me oddly for a moment, but nodded in agreement.

I stood rooted to the spot. I didn't know what to think. It couldn't be Jacob; he had taken his car hadn't he? There was no way it could be him. Werewolves only came out if there was a full moon and it was barely six o'clock in the morning. My mind started running at warp speed. What did I know about werewolves?! They walked upright, not on all fours. They were half-man, half-wolf. They were incredibly scary, and they were _killers_. That wolf was not a killer. It looked too sad and desolate to be a killer. Was that part of the act to attract its victim? I was walking fast, lost in my own crazy thoughts, so I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going until I was there. There it was. Jake's Rabbit sat snuggly in between the truck and the Ranger. I opened the door to peek inside, only to find his keys lying on the seat like always. None of his stuff was in there. Did he even pack anything? Why would he have left it all here?

I ran as fast as I could to get to the cabin. I didn't really want to go inside. Everything that had happened last night was too fresh in my mind. It would be like willingly pouring salt into an open wound. I had to see though. Maybe if he had left his things, he meant to come back. A flicker of hope licked at the edges of my broken heart. Then again maybe it was his last dagger in my already bleeding heart. I walked in and blinked. Everything was just as it had been two hours ago. The bed was unmade, the closet door slightly ajar, his lap top sitting on the desk, the phone was even off the hook. I lifted it back into place and wandered aimlessly back out into the cold. The fresh snow crunched under my feet. It was hard to believe that just hours ago we had been in a raging storm of two kinds.

I wished that I could make a run to the Grand Canyon. I needed a place to think, to clear my head and try to figure this all out. There was one other place I could go. I headed to the lodge to grab a coat and let dad know where I was going.

"Hey Dad!" I called out. "I'm going for a drive okay?"

"Be careful Edyn," He called back. "The roads are slick." He came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I just need to clear my head," I smiled weakly at him. "I won't be very far away, just about fifteen minutes."

I saw something register in his eyes as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He knew exactly where I was going and who I was going to see.

I was in a hurry now as I ran to the barn. I went to get in the truck and then decided to take Jake's Rabbit. I knew it was crazy after all that had happened to take his car, but for some reason I _needed_ to. I took the drive slower than normal because the roads were slick. My mind was in overdrive, and I didn't need to add an accident to my already bad day. I found the road easily but there was no way the Rabbit would make it through all the snow. I parked off to the side, and hiked in.

I knew the cemetery like the back of my hand. I had come here everyday for hours after Mom died. I could find her headstone with my eyes closed. If there was ever a time I missed my mother, it was now. I needed her to tell me what to do. I needed her to tell me it would all turn out the way it was supposed to. I needed her to help me piece this puzzle together. I needed her shoulder to cry on. I sank to my knees, a sob tearing from somewhere deep inside me. Completely alone, I lay my head against the ice cold granite and let go of the tangled and torn emotions I had been trying desperately to hold on to.

"Mom," I sobbed. "I need your help. I wish you were here." I traced her name with my gloved fingers. "You already know about Jake, and I'm sure that you know about what happened last night." I blushed slightly. She wouldn't have approved of what we were going to do last night, but maybe she would have understood.

"Something went terribly wrong Mom. I understand that he could've been nervous…I was scared too…but the lame excuse he gave me. Do you want to know what he said?" I plowed on without hesitation. "He told me he was a werewolf. Yep, you heard me right, a _werewolf_!" I proceeded to tell her all the gory details. I yelled in anger. I cried in frustration. I sat in silence wishing that she could tell me what to do.

"Then there's this wolf," I was whispering now. "I've seen it twice now. Both times it looked so sad, almost like a person. The first time I saw it was when Jake and I were fighting and then I saw it again… this morning." I stopped talking. Something clicked. Both times I had been fighting with Jake. Both times the wolf had looked terribly unhappy. Both times Jake hadn't been around. I shivered. "Mom, could it really be true? Could he really be a…a…_"_

I was sinking into insanity I was sure of it. Werewolves did not exist. They were mythical creatures dreamed up by Hollywood executives to scare the crap out of people at the movies. And yet here I sat thinking the man I loved possibly was one. What in the world was wrong with me? I fell back into the cold, wet drifts and looked up at the sky. Snow was beginning to fall again, little flakes here and there. And then it was there. The answer I was looking for:

_Trust your instincts, follow your heart_. _You've known something about him was different from the start. Is it too hard to believe that this could be the secret that he was keeping? The question is whether or not you want to believe him._

I sat up quickly and stared at my mother's name. Maybe I was going crazy! I know that I hadn't heard anything out loud, but I had _felt _it. I knew what I had to do. I had to figure out if what Jake had told me could possibly be true. And if it were true, what was I going to do about it?

I ran to the car, slipping and sliding the whole way. When I reached the Rabbit I jumped in and pumped up the heater. I never realized how cold it was without Jake around. My hands were numb, and I dropped the keys on the floor. As I fumbled around to pick them up, I found a piece of paper. I pulled it up to see the words _I love you_ scrawled in Jakes messy handwriting. My heart gave a kick like it had been jumpstarted back to life. I loved him. That was what was most important I could figure out the rest once we were back together. I _believed _that we were meant to be together. I was going to make sure that we were.

"Hi Dad!" I raced past him, eager to consider my epiphany.

"Where's the fire?" He laughed, astonished.

Fire! Jake was always on fire. Was that a clue that I had missed? Was an abnormal body temperature part of being a…wolf? I ran to my room and started writing a list of things to consider. I could've researched on the internet, but I knew I wouldn't find what I wanted. I sat for hours making a list of all the things that I had noticed about Jake that seemed different or strange somehow. Somewhere in the middle of my list making I fell asleep. My mind continued to run in overdrive. Bits and pieces of past conversations filled my dreams.

"_You feel like you're running a fever!" _

"_I've always had a high body temperature. It's something that doctors have never been able to figure out! I guess you could say I'm a freak of nature!"_

"_I keep waiting to…wake up, for you to disappear like … like…a mythical creature or something." He had reacted strangely to that, stiffened up and then brushed it off._

"_Well when I told Bella, _I_ didn't know it was true. I thought that it was just superstitious nonsense."_

"_When the time is right, I _will_ tell you…I promise."_

My eyes snapped open. He trusted me. He had trusted me enough to tell me his secret, and I had…I had been horrible! He _was_ a…werewolf! The pieces started snapping together. I always knew there was something different about him. Little things I noticed but hadn't paid much attention to suddenly were key pieces to the puzzle. He could hear things the average person couldn't. He was lightening fast when he ran. He had that weird shaking thing going on when he got really mad. He could eat enough food for ten people in one sitting. His eyes: Jake and the wolf had the same eyes. Were theyone and the same? Was that why when I was wandering in the forest that night, the wolf hadn't done anything? Was it _Jake_ looking for me?

"Oh my!" My breath came out in a great gush. "Jake is a…_werewolf_." I thought maybe if I said it out loud it would sound better. I closed my eyes and said it one more time. "Jake…is a werewolf."

He had had trusted me with his secret, and I had let him down. Tears fell down my face, I had to find him. I had to let him know that I loved him. Being a wolf didn't change the way I felt about him, did it? Even though I _felt_ it was true, my practical side wanted proof that this wasn't just some sort of emotionally driven nervous breakdown. I needed to see the wolf again to look right into his eyes, Jake's eyes. There was only one thing to do…go to Washington and find him.

--

Dad wasn't thrilled with my decision to go alone and was even less thrilled when I told him I was taking Jake's Rabbit.

"Dad, he left it for me," I tried to reason with him. "He knew I would need a way to get up there. Please! Jake is the best mechanic you've ever had right?" He nodded. "Then don't you think that his car will run perfectly?"

"Fine," he sighed. "Please be careful, and call me when you get there."

"Thank you Dad!" I kissed him swiftly. "I love you!!"

With that, I jumped in the car and headed towards Washington. Jake had ahead start, but he was running. He couldn't make it there before me, could he? I had the distinct feeling there was a lot I was going to learn in Washington. I pressed the accelerator all the way to the floor and watched Jacob's Lake disappear in the rear view mirror.

**So did you like seeing this from Edyn's POV? Didn't care for it? PLEASE let me know! If you've been reading the whole story and never left a review….I'd love to hear from you and what you think!! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Okay so I know that it has been a while since I last updated, but sometimes life gets in the way!! Thanks for hanging in there and waiting it out…I hope it was worth it!**

**You know the drill! Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for her awesome characters, they all belong to her except for Edyn…she is all mine!**

**Chapter 17**

I woke the next morning more tired than I had thought possible. My body was stiff and sore from sleeping on the too small couch. I'd had crazy dreams and the sounds that usually lulled me to sleep in Jacob's Lake were missing. I woke more than once to find my arms empty and searching for Edyn. It had been a long, long night.

My dad was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He looked better this morning. Sadness was still in his eyes, but it was a little less defined. He smiled as I walked in.

"How are you dad?" Even though he looked better, but I was still concerned.

"I'm fine Jake." His smile seemed forced. "Thanks for talking with me last night. It really helped. I'm just sorry that I got so emotional…"

"Don't be," I clapped him on the shoulder. "You're only human after all."

"Sure, sure." He mumbled quietly.

"I have to go see Sam and find out what's really going on." I shot him a dark look. He'd kept as many secrets from me as the pack had. I wasn't going to be forgiving about that either. "Do you need me to stay for awhile or are you okay?"

"Jake, I'm not a child." he huffed defensively.

"No you're not," I bent down in front of him. "You're grieving and I'm worried about you."

"You have nothing to worry about!" Billy waved me away. "Go see Sam. Maybe he can set you straight about Edyn and…"

"From now on_ Edyn_ is not a topic I want to talk about." I covered my ears like a child. "Got it!?" I knew I was being stupid, but I wasn't ready to feel the pain. Someday I would talk about it, but for now there were more urgent things to talk about.

"Jake," Billy put his hand on my arm. "I'm not the only one grieving here." He was right. I still wasn't going to talk about it. Not now….maybe not ever.

"Dad," I sighed. "What's done is done. Nothing can ever fix it." I wished I could fix it, but it was past fixing. I sighed and shook it off. I needed to be strong for my dad now. I would have my time to grieve later.

"I gotta run dad." I stood up and headed for the door. "I told Sam I would be there hours ago."

"Sam will set you straight." He said with a smug smile. "You'll see."

"Whatever Dad." I rolled my eyes. "If it makes you feel better, then ya Sam will set me straight." I didn't stay to hear his response.

I walked slowly to Sam and Emily's house, breathing in the salt air and enjoying the misty rain falling on my face. As much as I enjoyed Jacob's Lake there was no place like home. Still home would be even better if Edyn were here with me. I sighed and kicked a rock across the ground. I had gotten an earful from the pack when they saw how I had told Edyn I was a werewolf. It hadn't been good. I had looked like a complete idiot! I still didn't quite understand why they were all okay with that fact that I had told her, but that was why I was coming to see Sam. That and I needed to know exactly what had been going on in my absence.

I didn't knock when I got there. Sam's house belonged to the pack as much as it did him. Emily was busy in the kitchen as always. It seemed like all she did was cook for us and then clean up after us. Anyone else would've gotten annoyed a long time ago, but not Emily. She loved it. She loved us. I walked over and gave her a squeeze.

"Jake," She smiled up at me. Her scarred face was as beautiful as ever. "How are you?"

"Okay I guess." I knew that she would see through my charade so I didn't pretend to be happy. She gave me the once over and then clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"You don't have to pretend Jake," she smiled warmly. "I know that you are hurting in more ways than one."

"Why didn't you become a shrink?" I teased.

"Ha ha!" She smirked.

"Morning Jake." Sam walked into the kitchen. He grabbed me by the shoulder and clapped me hard on the back. "It's good to have you home."

"It's…" I stumbled on the words. If it was good to be home then why was I dying to get back to Jacob's Lake…even though there was nothing there for me anymore? "…good…to be home I guess."

Sam shook his head and muttered something under his breath. He kissed Emily on the cheek as we left. We headed down to First Beach, walking in silence until we reached a giant piece of driftwood buried in the sand. Sam sat down and looked out into the ocean. I wasn't sure what to do so I sat down next to him and waited. I knew that he would start the conversation when he was ready, but I had so many questions. I was growing impatient.

"Sam," I hedged. "Why aren't any of you mad?"

"Jake," Sam laughed lightly. "You really are one of a kind you know that? First you try to _make_ yourself imprint on Bella, and then when you _do_ imprint…you won't believe it!"

"What are you talking about?" I threw my hands up in exasperation. The whole way home I had heard this from everyone. "I haven't imprinted Sam."

Everyone said that you instantly knew when you imprinted. The only thing I knew was that I loved a girl who didn't love me anymore. That was _not_ imprinting!

"Jake, let me ask you something." I met his gaze full on. "What happened the first time you saw Edyn?"

"The first time?" My mind wandered back to the day when she had caught me off guard while I had been sleeping. "I nearly phased 'cause she scared me."

"Okay, after that."

I thought for a moment. I remembered everything standing still. It felt like even the earth stopped spinning on its axis. I remembered seeing her blue eyes and getting lost somewhere in them. I could see the dimple in her cheek as she smiled. I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. I never wanted to leave her. My chest ached at the remembrance of the sudden feeling of wanting to take her in my arms and kiss her. Feeling a pull to her that was so strong I couldn't define what it was. Nothing else mattered at that moment; not my dad, not the pack, just her. That was why I had stayed. I couldn't bear to be without her. I didn't even know her, and yet I knew I had to be with her. She was my _everything_. In one look she was my…

"Oh…OH!" My head snapped up. "Are you serious?" My eyes locked with Sam's. He was grinning broadly and laughing.

"Of course I'm serious!" He rolled his eyes. "Embry and Quil could tell when they came and brought you the Rabbit. That night when you were out looking for her, we all saw it, felt it." I sat in shocked silence. "I think that you were so wrapped up in being in love with Bella and her being the only girl for you, that you never noticed the whole thing happen."

"Bella?" I whispered as realization hit. It was true. "I had convinced myself that I would never see anyone but her. I didn't want to see anyone but her…" I broke off. I had been so consumed with someone I couldn't have, I missed falling for the one I could. I threw my head back and stared into the dark sky. Why was falling in love so easy for everyone but me?

"When I met Emily, I was _madly_ in love with Leah." Sam threw a rock out into the ocean. "We had already planned our life together; when we'd get married, how many kids we wanted. And then… I met Emily. I tried so hard to_ not_ see Emily. I loved Leah! How could I _love_ someone I barely knew? I didn't understand why every time I closed my eyes after our first meeting, it was Emily's face I saw. It was her big brown eyes and her smile. I felt this…_connection_ to her that I didn't feel with Leah. Like I could tell her anything, and she would get it.

"I tried to make it work with Leah, but things had already started to unravel. I had phased and she was mad that I couldn't…wouldn't tell her what was going on. I tried to _'un-do'_ the imprint on Emily…" He stopped talking lost in his memories.

"The day I confessed my feelings to Emily is a day I will _never_ forget. I remember where we were and how she smelled…" He smiled, a blush covering his dark cheeks. "It's also the day that I killed Leah. Not literally of course, but the Leah that everyone remembers…She died that day.

"You're lucky Jake. Bella was never yours to hurt. She hurt you only because you let her. Deep in your heart you knew that you guys could never work. If you had thought differently, you never would have left. You would've stayed and fought for her." He smiled a knowing smile.

"You and Edyn were meant to be together. She's your other half. Without her, you feel empty and unsure right?" I nodded too stunned to speak. "Trust me when I say that these things find a way to work themselves out. Maybe our ancestors are watching out for us. You and Edyn will be together just like you should be."

I tried to digest everything that Sam had just told me. I knew he was right on one thing, Edyn and I were meant to be together. Still the hurt was too fresh not to doubt.

"But if I really imprinted on Edyn shouldn't she have accepted the fact that I was a werewolf…no questions asked?"

"Well," Sam smirked. "You didn't do a very good job of telling her. Why didn't you start with the legends or something? Ease her into it. She walks in and you have her sit down and then **wham!** I'm a werewolf!" He laughed. "I'm surprised you aren't locked up right now!"

"Okay, so I didn't exactly tell her in the best way," I was embarrassed to hear my failure out loud. "Is there a possibility that she can accept it?" A spark of hope flared in my heart.

"I don't know Jake." The spark started to flicker. "From what I've seen through you, she's tenacious! I saw how she stared at you that last moment though. Somewhere deep in her heart, she knows the truth. She'll figure it out, whether she chooses to believe or not…I can't tell you."

I was going back. As soon as we got everything taken care of here, I was going back. I loved her. I was going to fight like hell to get her back.

"Okay, now that you have me straightened out on that," my smile turned into a frown. "Care to fill me on what you all have been trying so hard to hide from me. Oh and please tell me why I was left out of the loop. I would've come home sooner."

"That's just it Jake," Sam looked at me with tired eyes. "We needed you to come home fully alive and well. I knew the best thing was to let you stay away…until it got to the point where we needed you."

"Whatever." I was annoyed by that. "So all I know is that Paul caught a new bloodsucker scent. Are you sure that it's not one of the Cullen's?"

"Positive," Sam nodded his head. "This scent was different. It was so much more potent than the Cullen's. We can stomach the Cullen's scent. It's sweet but bearable for a short amount of time. This scent was so strong it burned my nose to the point where I couldn't stand it.…I can't even describe it!"

"Where was the trail?"

"That's the other thing," Sam was chewing on his lip. "They came right out of the water and right through La Push. It was like they had no idea we were here. Surely they should've smelled us."

"They?" I questioned.

"There was more than one," Sam looked stressed out. "They were on different occasions though."

"How many different occasions?" My voice was hard. How could they have kept this from me?

"Four." Sam looked straight at me.

"They came up through the rez every time?" I was baffled. Granted another vampire wouldn't know about the treaty, but Sam was right, they should've smelled us. "That doesn't make any sense." My mind was trying to fit the pieces together. "Where did it…_they_ go?"

"Well, now that Bella is a Cullen we can't protect her anymore," I nodded. "But we had been keeping an eye on Charlie, until they moved in with him that is. The trail led to Charlie's house…" I stopped listening. Something was digging at the edge of my mind. What had they wanted at Charlie's house? The only obvious thing would be….Bella. But we had destroyed the last of the revenge seeking bloodsuckers last spring. Had we missed one? Then like a bolt of lightening it hit me. When Bella had come back from saving Edward she had told me that she only had weeks to be human. She _had_ to become a vampire because _"they"_ were coming to check.

"Jake?"

"They came to see if Bella was still human." I whispered.

"What?" Sam was instantly alert. "Who? Who came to check?"

"Has anyone been in contact with the filthy bloodsuckers?" I asked.

"Seth talks with Edward and Bella all the time…"

"Has he said anything about someone coming?" My head felt like it was going to explode. "Or them leaving?" I was pacing in a small circle in front of Sam. He eyeballed me curiously.

"Jake, what are you getting at? I don't think they would tell Seth that kind of stuff. They trust him but not enough to spill their secrets."

"Did Seth say anything to them about this?"

"I don't think so, why?" Sam shrugged.

"Wouldn't the psychic leech have seen someone coming?" I was talking to myself more than to Sam. Sure they didn't have to tell us when "others" were coming to town, but this….this was different. I had thought that since the whole newborn fiasco, they trusted us. Maybe I was wrong. "What if they…what if_ all_ of us are in grave danger? Surely they would tell us…"

"**JACOB**!" Sam roared. "Would you care to share your mutterings with me? Who…_what _are you talking about?"

"The Volturi." I said blankly.

"The who?"

"Volturi," I repeated. I gave him a quick rundown of Bella's visit to the Volturi to save Edward.

"They're like vampire royalty. They make sure the 'rules' aren't broken. Bella and Edward broke all the rules. Because of their relationship, she knew too much. They wanted to kill her when she was in Italy, but Edward and Alice promised that she would become a vampire. The Volturi let them go, but they warned them they would check on them. There would be no second chances." I paused. "Do remember after the battle with the newborns last year when the Cullen's wanted us to hurry and leave? It was because the Volturi were coming." I paused my mouth dry. "They saw that Bella was still human…and now they're coming back to make sure she's a vampire or…she dies."

**So love it, hate it…something I need to work on? PLEASE REVIEW and let me know! My beta might work faster if I get more reviews ********! Seriously though, I would love to hear from all of you who are reading this!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know that this chapter is short, but I didn't really want to draw things out to much at this point. **

**Thank you for sticking with me even though I have been a little slow in getting stuff up! I hope you all understand…**

**As I have said many times anyone that looks like a wolf, vampire or belongs in Forks…belongs to the most talented Stephenie Meyer. Edy is solely mine!**

**Chapter 18**

It was a perfect day for a funeral. If by _perfect_ you mean dark, rainy and cold. It was a strange sensation to be at Charlie's funeral. It was the first time in months that I had actually seen Bella. She was sitting next to Edward and her mom Renee on the front row. It still creeped me out to know she had married a _vampire_. I could see from my seat near the very back that her eyes were red and swollen. She was devastated. I wanted to go and comfort her, but those days were over. I was a bit pissed that the entire Cullen family was in the front, and Charlie's_ true_ friends were in the back. I guess I knew where Bella's loyalties were.

The service was fitting. Short, sweet and to the point just like Charlie would've wanted it. I wasn't really in the mood to hang out and be social, but I needed to check on Bella. I wanted to talk to her alone without Edward, but that was going to be difficult. Maybe I would just talk to her later. I wasn't sure I was ready to talk to her yet anyway.

I was turning to leave when I felt a soft hand on my arm. I knew whose it was without even turning to look.

"Jacob." I turned around. Was it impossible for him to leave her side for even a minute? Edward stood with a protective hand around Bella's waist. Still afraid of the big bad wolf I guess. I growled deep in my throat. She ignored it. "I'm so glad you came."

"I didn't come for you," I snapped at her. "I came for Charlie and my dad." Pain shot across her tear stained face. "Oh come on Bells! You can't have it both ways." I hated it when I hurt her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know," she sighed. "And you're right I can't have it both ways." Edward's face clearly told how much he wished this wasn't happening. They were married now. She needed to let go. I wondered if it bugged him that she still cared about me. "How are you?"

I wasn't in the mood for this. "Fine." I lied.

"You look…good…different." She was scrutinizing my face. I hoped that I looked different enough that she would leave me alone. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh…you know," I shrugged. "Been here and there and everywhere in between." Edward would fill in the stuff I had left out later. I was sure of it. "Hey, I need to find my dad and get him home. This has been a long day…for everyone. I really am sorry about Charlie. He was a good guy."

"Jake wait, please?" She smiled a teary smile. "Edward I'd like to talk to Jake…alone."

"Bella I really don't think that's a good…" Edward started. He cut off abruptly. Must have been the look his wife gave him. "Fine," he growled. "I'll just be over there if you need anything."

"She'll be fine." I muttered. Bella gave me a stern look. She looked weak, like she was going to crumble at any moment. I motioned to some chairs, and we sat down.

"How are you really Jake?" She tried to look in my eyes, but I avoided her gaze. "Don't lie to me." She whispered softly. "I can tell something is wrong…"

"It's none of your business Bella." I was too worn out to snap at her.

"We can't be friends anymore?" She whispered sadly. I couldn't answer because I didn't know.

"How are you?" I took her hand in mine. It wasn't me we should be worrying about.

"Uhmmm…" She looked down as big tears escaped and fell down her cheeks. "It's been hard. He got so sick so fast. He went from robust to scrawny in weeks. He joked and said it was the best diet he'd ever been on." I laughed. That was Charlie. "My dad really missed you Jake. He was worried about you. We all were."

"There was nothing to worry about." I offered a small smile.

"I missed you," she whispered.

I looked over at Edward. His mouth was set in a tight line, his body rigid. I wonder what he would think as he listened to my thoughts. He was in for a shock.

"I missed you too…sort of," I joked lightly. I thought back to my time away and realized that I really hadn't missed her. That should make her husband happy.

"How long are you here for Jake?"

"I'm not sure," I hesitated. I was only staying as long as I was needed then, I was going back to Jacob's Lake and Edyn. I caught Edward's smile as he heard my thoughts. I so hated that!

"I'll be here as long as it takes to take care of a few things." I thought about the Volturi and what they wanted. I watched Edward's face very carefully. His face froze, anger and fear reflected in his eyes. Edward moved quickly to where the rest of the Cullen family stood waiting.

Bella and I sat in an awkward silence. Silence with Bella used to be nice, but now I felt uncomfortable. It was strange to be near without the overwhelming feelings I had always felt. Before, I would have been thinking of ways to antagonize Edward, or getting Bella to kiss me, or kidnapping her. It was nice to know that those feelings were gone…at least the ones for Bella. I would never get over bugging Edward. It was too fun.

"Well," I stood up and put my hands in my pocket. "This has been fun, but I really need to find my dad and get him home." I smiled down at Bella. "It looks like you could use some rest too."

"Thanks for coming Jake," She stood and embraced me in a hug. "Even if it wasn't for me."

"Not a problem." I eased out of her hug. "Take care of yourself, okay Bells?"

"I will." She smiled. "You too." She started towards Edward. "Jake? I hope you find that special someone soon."

"I already have." That much I would give her. She went to say something but resisted. Edward was there, waiting for her.

"Bella, we really should go." Edward grabbed her hand. He seemed frazzled. "We have to get packed so we can leave."

A chill ran up my spine.

Edward gave me a look that said it all. Oh man! Now that Charlie was dead there was _nothing_ to stop Bella from becoming a vampire. They were leaving _now_ to do it? Charlie wasn't even underground yet!

"You're going to do it now?" I hissed. "Bella, your dad…"

"It's none of your business_ dog_." Edward pushed her protectively behind him.

Instantly I could feel Embry and Quil at my side. Jasper and Emmett were immediately behind Edward. My hands started shaking as anger took hold of my body.

"None of my business?" My voice trembled.

"Jake, you don't understand," Bella pleaded. "There are extenuating circumstances…"

"Yeah, I know all about 'em!" I could feel the heat rushing through my body. The quivers were getting harder to control. "They came onto the reservation…" I glared at Edward. "Weren't you going to tell us bloodsucker?"

"You were to busy gallivanting with your new girlfriend to care about your pack…"

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

"**SHUT UP!**" I barked at him. "SHUT THE**HELL **UP! Don't you dare bring Edyn into this."

"Jake," Embry had his hand on my shoulder. "Now is _not_ the time to do this." He motioned to all the people who stopped mid conversation staring at us.

"Now is the perfect time to do this," I growled between clenched teeth. I had wanted to get my hands on Edward for a long time. Why wait now? The rushing warmth was coming fast. I couldn't get control of the quivers running along my spine.

"Jake!" Sam's voice cut through all the mayhem. "**NOT NOW**!" He stared at me with a long hard look and turned to Edward. "You _will_ explain why your kind was on our land, and you_ will_ tell us how much danger innocent people are in. Jake is right about that."

They stared at one another, hatred and distrust clear on both faces. The crowd looked curiously at the small group glaring at one another. Sam moved first, just inches away from Edwards face.

"I won't make you tell us now," Sam whispered defiantly. "But you will tell us, or you won't leave Forks alive."

"I have to get out of here!" I must have looked like I was convulsing. Embry looked at me with a worried expression. Sam nodded his approval, and I was off. I had nearly made it to the trees when I heard her voice. It couldn't be…could it? I slowed for a second glancing over my shoulder. There she stood. What was she doing here?!? I didn't have time to think about it. I made a beeline for the trees hoping I was far enough in that no one would see me. I phased and ran without looking back.

**Well, that was short and sweet…loved it? Hated it? I promise that the next chapters are longer! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Let me know what you think! I am starting to get a complex about this story…please leave a review if you can! Please and Thank you!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I really felt like we needed to see how Edyn sorted things out and what happened when she went to find Jake. I also wanted her to get to know the pack without Jake around. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**All things that look like Stephenie Meyer's are hers…everything else is mine.**

**Edyn's POV**

**Chapter 19**

I had driven for days without much sleep trying to get to Jake as fast as I could. I'm sure I looked like a wreck when I pulled into La Push, but I didn't care. The first place I stopped was a little convenient store to ask directions to the Black residence. I was told where it was but that they wouldn't be there. They'd be at the funeral. Guilt washed over me, Jake had been telling the truth. I quickly got directions to the Forks cemetery and headed out into the rain. I could have gone to his house and waited for him there, but I needed to see him now. I needed to hold him and tell him I loved him….no matter what.

It wasn't hard to find the cemetery. There were cars all over the place. Nice cars too. I parked next to a red BMW convertible and wondered who it belonged too.

There were so many people, I hoped I could find Jake. I walked slowly, looking for any sign of him. Loud shouting brought everyone to a stand still. It looked like there was some sort of confrontation going on. Something was wrong, and I had a feeling Jake was involved. I looked around and saw Embry and Quil, but no Jake. Then he burst out of nowhere, running for the woods.

"Jake!" I yelled as loud as I could. He didn't even slow down. A quick glance over his shoulder and he was gone. Did he see me? Seven pairs of eyes all turned in my direction. Recognition and shock registered on Embry's face first.

"Edyn?" Embry made his way over to where I stood. "What are you doing here?" He couldn't mask the shock in his voice.

"I guess I should've called first," I muttered awkwardly. "Maybe I should just go…"

"No, don't go," Quil walked over smiling. "Jake'll be ticked if you leave. More ticked if

we let you leave."

There were several people staring at me in curiosity. One of them resembled Jake. I looked closer at him and then at Quil and Embry. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn they were all brothers.

"I can see why Jake was so reluctant to come home," The nameless one smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Sam, nice to finally meet you Edyn."

"Umm yeah, you too." I shook his hand. It was hot just like Jakes always was. I wondered if Quil and Embry were hot as well. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch one of them.

A chuckle broke the silence. I looked to see a girl about my age scrutinizing me. She hadn't been the one to laugh. It was the incredibly good looking boy standing next to her. Had we said something funny? I looked back to the girl, as curious about her as she seemed to be about me. She looked like an average teenage girl. Not an exceptional beauty but not ugly either. Her long dark hair framed her pale face. Her deep brown eyes were red and swollen from extended crying. She looked as exhausted as I felt. It must have been her dad that had passed away. Suddenly it clicked.

"Bella." I whispered to myself. I glanced quickly at the boy holding her hand. If she was Bella then he had to be her husband…Edward. I took a moment to check him out. He was very young looking, but there was something about his eyes that made him seem older. Like there was years of experience there. They were an odd color too. Not quite brown, not gold, but somewhere in the middle. He was extremely pale with dark circles under his eyes. Maybe he was sick or something. I'm sure it was hard sharing in his wife's heartache. There was something about him, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Jake had never said much about him, but when he did it was never good. Edward looked away uncomfortably and whispered in Bella's ear. She nodded in response.

"Thank you for coming guys," she spoke quietly. "I know that you didn't really want too, but my dad…he wanted you all here."

With that Bella and Edward turned and walked away.

"Sam, do you want me to go find Jake?" Embry asked quietly.

"No," Sam shook his head. "He knows where to find us. Edyn would you like to come back and wait for Jake with us?"

I nodded. Exhaustion was catching up with me. I remember climbing into the backseat of Sam's car, squeezed in next to Quil and another large boy, and then everything went black as I drifted to sleep.

********************

The smell of something wonderful tickled my nose awake. I struggled to sit up and make sense of where I was. I looked around blankly at the small unfamiliar room. I remembered driving. I remembered seeing Bella, and then getting into another car…I was going to wait for Jake with Quil, Embry and Sam.

I must be at Jake's house? I quickly got off the bed and wandered down to the living room. There were more people crammed into that tiny space than seemed possible. All the talking ceased as I entered. I blushed uncomfortably. I looked around, my jaw dropping in shock. It seemed the room was full of huge boys, and they all looked similar…like brothers. It was uncanny. I searched each face, but came up empty. Jake must not be back yet.

"Where are your manners?" A soft voice reprimanded the group. "Seth get up and let Edyn sit down."

A younger version of his peers, the boy called Seth immediately jumped up and motioned for me to sit down. He was a cute kid. I smiled and thanked him.

"Edyn, this is my fiancée Emily," Sam smiled adoringly at her. Emily walked over and gave me a hug of welcome. There were severe scars running down one side of her face, but when she smiled, I barely noticed. I knew instantly that she was someone I could be friends with. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang while I'm at it."

I met Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady and Leah. Leah was as beautiful as Emily, but there was something hard and sad in her features. It made my heart hurt for her. I looked out the window into the darkness and wondered where Jake was.

"He'll be here soon." Embry patted my hand reassuringly. My earlier curiosity about his body temperature was answered.

I stared at him blankly. My drive had given me ample time to think, but my thoughts had taken a backseat to exhaustion. Now, all the questions I had were starting to surface.

"Can I ask a question?" I was so nervous my voice shook. Sam nodded in encouragement. "Are you all…like…Jake?"

Sam deliberated for a moment. "Seth." With just a glance, Seth was up and out the door. I knew it must have something to do with Jake, but I didn't ask.

"Well, where to begin?" Sam was pacing across the floor. "I guess the best place would be to start with the legends."

"Shouldn't we wait for Jake?" One of them asked.

"Would you want it kept from Kim?" Another answered in return.

"I think we should do it, especially after he did such a bang up job the first time." I think it was Paul who snickered. Quil slapped him upside the head in response.

As Sam told the Quiluete legends I realized that these were the stories that Jake had thought were just superstitions. I was mesmerized by them. Taha Aki, his sons, his third wife, they were all real people. I know my face lost color when they started taking about the "cold ones." Huge goose bumps covered my arms and tingles ran up my spine. Jake's forefathers fought _vampires_? Vampires were real? I struggled to grasp the concept as he kept talking. He told about the treaty that was made with a "coven" of vampires that were supposedly different than other vampires. The treaty that Jake had felt bound to keep, that kept him silent for so long.

"So if he wasn't supposed to tell me," I was honestly curious. "Why did he?"

"That may be harder to explain," Sam's forehead wrinkled in concentration. "We're only allowed to tell the person we imprint on. Some of us can't even tell our family at all. When we…"

"Wait," I interrupted. "What is '_imprinting'_?"

"Imprinting is when you find your soul mate," Leah answered bitterness tingeing her voice. "It's like the only thing that ties you to the earth any more is that person. You can be in love with someone, and someone else walks in a room and…"

"It's not quite like that," Sam shot Leah a dark look. "Not everyone imprints, but when you do," He looked at Emily meaningfully. "It changes your life. You are bound to protect her, you become whatever she needs. A lover, a friend, a…"

I had stopped listening. Something that Jake had told me danced through my mind.

"_I'll be whatever you want me to be Edyn…I will be whatever you need when you need it."_

"Jake wasn't sure that he had imprinted," Sam was hedging a little. "He was so wrapped up with Bella when he met you that he didn't pay attention to what was happening to him. We all saw it happen and waited…"

"Whoa," I held up my hand to stop him. "You all _saw_ it happen? How did you_ see_ it happen?"

"We're all connected." Paul tapped his forehead. I stared at him wide eyed refusing to understand what he meant by that.

"What Paul means," Embry snickered. "Is that when we are in our wo…uhmm, other form, we can hear each other's thoughts; see what they see, smell what they smell. It makes it easier to do what we do."

"You all saw…" My voice faded as realization hit. "Does that mean that you _all_ saw the night when…." I couldn't finish I was mortified. "I think I need some air."

"Wait Edyn, let me come with you." Embry started to stand up. "Jake'll be pissed if something happens to you."

"Let her go Embry," Sam smiled sympathetically at me. "I think Edyn needs some time alone to process everything she's learned."

"But what about the…"Quil started.

"She'll be fine," Sam smiled at me. "Jake and Seth are both out there." He gave a nod of his head and Embry and Jared left the room. I had a feeling I wouldn't be as alone as I'd like, but with the knowledge that vampires were real, I wasn't ready to complain.

"Thanks," I muttered as I opened the door. I was glad that I had worn my sweats and running shoes. I needed a good run.

I ran down a path that looked like it would wind down to the beach. I'd stick to it so I didn't get lost. That's all I needed right now. My mind was working in over time, sifting through all the information Sam had given me. I knew, had accepted, before I came here that Jake was a…_werewolf. _Werewolf…no matter how many times I said it out loud or in my head, it felt strange. I had come to tell him that I loved him no matter what he is…Did I still feel that way? I slowed to a walk so I could concentrate. Yes, I loved him, but there were so many facets to this whole thing. The whole imprint thing bugged me. Had he truly imprinted on me? Did I run the chance of losing him to someone else like Leah had suggested? From the way it sounded, I could never win against a pull that strong. I picked up a rock and chucked it down the beach.

Ugh! I couldn't believe they could hear each other's thoughts. That was just freaky, not to mention embarrassing! Sure it made sense so that when they were…_wolves_…they could do their thing, whatever that meant. What about when they weren't wolves? I hope it wasn't like they told each other _everything. _Surely they kept some things to themselves, or was that even possible? Even with no one around I blushed. How was I ever going to face all those guys again? My imagination was running wild, playing back images of what they could have seen and scenarios of what they thought of me now.

The sun had started descending below the horizon, casting brilliant colors over the water. It was beautiful. I had always thought that nothing could compare with a sunset over the Grand Canyon. Apparently I was wrong. I blew out a breath, pulling my legs up to perch on a rock. I knew Jake was a wolf, but what triggered that transformation? For his forefathers it had been vampires. I shuddered involuntarily at the name, a tingle running down my spine. There were no vampires in Jacob's Lake, as far as I knew anyway, so what brought about his change there? I dug a tiny hole in the sand with the tip of my shoe. I came here with a million questions and now I had a million more. I took one last look at the setting sun and reluctantly headed back to the house. I didn't really want to wait for Jake among all his friends who apparently knew way too much about me, but I didn't have any other options. I'd make the best of it…somehow.

As I neared the house I could hear voices. Maybe that meant that Jake was back. I started to run and then changed my mind. If it was Jake, he obviously wasn't happy about something. Keep going or turn around? Keep going. I was too anxious to see him now. I was close enough that I could hear snippets of the conversation. Jake was definitely there.

"You told her about vampires?" Jake's voice was loud, but not angry. "What else did you tell her?"

"We pretty much stuck to the legends," Sam's voice floated out to me. "She's a smart one Jake. She's gonna figure out what the Cullen's are with or without us telling her. You should have seen the way she was looking at Edward. She made him mighty uncomfortable."

Wait! What had Sam just said? I would figure out what the Cullen's were with or without… I didn't know any Cullen's. I froze mid step. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward was a Cullen. The Cullen's were…_vampires_? Bella was_ married_ to a _vampire? _My head was spinning…I was spinning. I tired to grasp at anything that might be somewhat normal. Was there even such a thing as normal anymore? I was so dizzy, I could barely see where I was going. I stumbled through the bushes towards the voices. I had never fainted, but I was pretty sure that's what was going to happen.

"Edward's a…_vampire_?" I croaked out before my knees buckled out from underneath me.

**Alright, you guys know the drill…REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it has been another long stint in between updates…I hope these next LONG chapters make up for it!!**

**Jacob and the pack belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer! With out her and her characters, this story wouldn't exist!**

**Chapter 20**

**JPOV**

Just before she hit the ground, I managed to catch Edyn in my arms.

"Edyn?" I whispered, stroking her hair gently. "Edyn, are you okay?"

"She just passed out Jake," Sam was staring over my shoulder.

"You think Sam?" I retorted sarcastically. "I thought you said that you told her about vampires?"

"We told her _about_ vampires," Sam chuckled lightly. "Not _who_ they were!"

I stared at her beautiful face. It felt so good to have her back in my arms, but I had to admit I was nervous. I didn't know why she was here. As I stared at her I knew what I wanted; forever with her in my arms. Feelings I'd been trying futilely to put aside, wanting to protect her, to keep her safe, to love her, overwhelmed me.

"She's gonna be fine Jake She…."

Her eyes fluttered lightly as she started to come too. My heart raced sporadically in my chest.

"Jake?" She whispered softly as she came too.

"Hey there, are you okay?" I smiled down at her. To my relief she smiled back. She reached up with her hand and gently stroked my cheek. What happened next was not what I was expecting. She pulled her hand back and slapped me with as much force as she could. It didn't hurt, but I winced anyway knowing I deserved far worse.

"That was for leaving me," she growled. I ignored the snickers coming from

somewhere behind me. Edyn scrambled out of my arms and sat looking at me. Without any warning, she grabbed my face between her hands and pressed her lips fervently to mine. "And that," she smiled "is because I love you."

"You do?" I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice. She took my hand in hers and pressed it to her cool cheek.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here." She smiled hesitantly. "However, we do need to talk about a few things."

"Just a few?" I laughed nervously.

Catching Sam's eye, I pled silently for him to get everyone out so Edyn and I could talk. He stood quietly and headed into the house. I heard him tell the pack it was time to run patrols, and I heard them all groan in complaint. One by one they filed out of Sam and Emily's house, some quieter than others.

"Don't screw it up this time Jake," Leah shot me a dirty look "I like her and in a fight…I'll side with her." With that she was off and running.

"Do you want us to stay and help you out buddy?" Quil snickered.

"What part of get moving do you guys not get?" Sam's voice boomed from the doorway. Edyn stifled a giggle as the pack scattered and ran. "Take as much time as you need Jake. We won't come back until we hear something from you."

"Thanks Sam."

Edyn and I walked silently into the house, our hands clasped tightly together.

"So, I'm assuming you have a ton of questions for me." I pulled her down on the couch next to me. Part of me wanted to hold her as close to me as possible, but I also needed…wanted to see her reactions.

"Not as many as I used to." She looked down at our hands still entwined together. "Sam and the others did a good job of explaining what you are…"

"Does it scare you?" I cut her off, curious to know. "What I am…I mean."

"Should it?" She looked deeply into my eyes. I stared back waiting. "I _think_ it should…but it doesn't. That night in the woods when I was wandering alone…that was …you?"

"Yep, that was me in all my wolf glory!" I tried to laugh, but it sounded strangled. She had seemed terrified that night, but now I wondered. "Weren't you scared that night? Truthfully."

"Yeah," she sighed "I was scared. But there was something about the wolf that…" She paused. "It was like you were trying to communicate something to me, but I was still mad at you for the whole Bella dream." Blushing she ducked her head. "Then you took a step towards me and I just…."

"Screamed?" I laughed.

"Yeah, really loud!" She laughed along with me. "Why didn't you chase after me?"

There were several answers I could give her, but I wanted to be completely truthful. I looked up to see her eyes scrutinizing my face.

"I don't really know. I didn't want to scare you any more than I had," I ran my thumb across the palm of her hand. "But, I was also afraid that you would be able to tell it was me, and I didn't know how to explain. I also didn't realize that I _could_ tell you because I had…"

"Imprinted?"

How was I going to explain that I had totally missed something that important? Thinking about all the time I wasted, I felt like an idiot.

"Tell me about it." She pulled my chin up so we were staring at each other again. "What was it like?"

"Truthfully?"

"No Jake, I want you to lie to me again!" She answered sarcastically. "Yes truthfully! Am_ I_ really the one who was meant just for you?" Her eyes betrayed her worry.

"Yes! Definitely yes! You are the _only _one meant for me." She blinked rapidly. "When you and I first met, I didn't want to fall in love again. I was still hurting…pining over Bella. I was so stupid! I should've known!" I hit my fist to my forehead. "How could I not see it? I loved you from the moment I looked in those deep blue eyes and saw that dimple…my_ heart_ knew instantly. My mind…took some convincing." I winced at the memory of the tongue lashing I had gotten from the pack. "How much did they tell you about imprinting?"

"Just that I was meant for you and that you could tell me all your secrets." She shrugged.

"Well, there's a little more to it than that," I moved a little closer to her. "You belong to me now. I live and die to protect you and keep you safe. Whatever it is that you need…I will be that and more. Not only do you belong to me, you now belong to a huge pack er…family that will help _us_ and take care of us. You are my _everything_! You are the most important thing in my life now. The pack, my dad, everything else comes after you." I smiled as I traced her lips with my finger. "You are mine."

"Then I guess that makes you mine then." She kissed the tip of my finger.

"There is just one thing I need you to do for me," I stared intently at her. This was serious. "If I ask you to stay put, or not to follow me…please just do it. Don't ask questions. Just do it, and I'll explain later okay? Promise me."

Her forehead crinkled as she listened to this "little" request. Part of me braced for an argument about keeping another secret, but I was surprised by her answer.

"I promise," she nodded in agreement. "Does this have something to do with…"

"The vampire family down the road?" I grimaced. This was so not how I wanted to spend this time with her.

"Is Edward really a…_vampire_?" She whispered it like it was a foul word. Her face was a mixture of emotions.

"Living and breathing…well not technically breathing…or living I guess, but yes," Her mouth opened with a little **pop** and her eyes bugged slightly. She let go of my hand and pushed them into her temples like she had a headache. She closed her eyes in concentration.

"The pale skin…the shadows…I thought he was sick." I could hear her mumblings as she whispered. She was going over what she has seen when she met him this afternoon, and what she had been told while listening to the legends. "He's young…but he's old at the same time. His eyes…the strange color…they don't feed off of humans…animals." Her mind moved in another direction now. "It was daylight though. They only come out at night…if they bite you…you become one of them….or they kill you." Her eyes flashed open and she looked at my face. "Werewolves fight vampires…" Her voice was louder now as she looked at me. "You fight vampires…are you going to fight Edward?"

I shrugged. "I may not have a choice."

"What? Why?" Her voice squeaked.

"It's like this," I began. "We, meaning the pack, are sworn to protect human life. Did Sam tell you about the treaty?" She nodded. "In that treaty Edward and his family promised to stay off our land _and _to never, ever bite a human. If they do…well, if they do, there will be war."

"I'm not following," confusion filled her voice. "Have they bitten someone?"

"Not yet." I sneered. The thought made _my _blood run cold.

She looked at me anxiously.

"Bella wants to be…well kind of _has_ to become a vampire." If Edyn's eyes didn't stop bulging every time I said something, they were going to fall out of her head. This was territory I knew would freak her out, but since she was here, she had a right to know.

"Awhile back Edward left Bella. It was for her own good, even though it about killed her, but that's another story for another time. Anyway, it was last winter when we figured out that there was a vampire after her, wanting revenge for the death of her mate." I checked Edyn's face to be sure she was still with me and okay. She had lost some color, but was still upright. "We had Bella stay on the rez a lot…it was safer for her here. We were busy patrolling and following whatever leads we could find to catch the bloodsucker, and Bella got bored. She decided to go cliff jumping…"

"She tried to kill herself?" She whispered as she moved into my arms.

"No! Why does everyone think that?" I sighed exasperated. "There's not much to do in La Push. That's our recreation. You know…fun?" I felt her nod against my chest. "Anyway, Edward's psychic sister saw her jump and never come up…"

"Vampires are psychic?"

"Vampires have lots of different abilities," I started listing them off. "He has a brother that makes everyone feel all warm and fuzzy when he wants you too, plays with your emotions…it's creepy. His dad is a doctor. Alice sees things and Edward can hear your thoughts. I think there are others…"

"Wait! Did you say _hear your thoughts_?" She turned to look at me I shrugged. "That reminds me of something I want to ask you about."

"Shoot."

"Later," she lay back against me. "I want to hear the rest of this story first. Please?"

"Alright, where was I?" It took a second to catch the storyline, but then I was of and running. I told about how Alice can't see werewolves, how Bella saved Edward's life and how she was ultimately doomed to become a vampire. "And now the Volturi have been here to check. If Bella's not a vampire, they'll kill her."

The room was quiet for a long time. Each of us lost in our own thoughts. Now was a time where I wished _I_ could hear her thoughts. I hoped I hadn't given her information overload. She shifted to look at me. She looked dog tired, but I knew she wouldn't sleep until she had everything straight in her own mind.

"The only reason Bella's becoming a vampire is because someone's coming to kill her?" She sounded a little annoyed. "I mean I understand that but…"

"She loves him," I rolled my eyes. "She wants to be with him forever…and that's the only way." She looked at me curiously. "Vampires are immortal…they're frozen in time, they never age, or die…unless…"

"Are you immortal too?" I could see the anguish that filled her eyes. It reminded me of Bella and her anger that she was the only one that was getting older. The anguish in Edyn's eyes was different. It was more like she couldn't stand the thought that she might die and I would go on living without her.

"I don't age until I can stop phasing. Once I stop, I will age just like everyone else." I stroked her cheek slowly. "I will die someday just like you."

She smiled weakly and twitched her lips in thought. I could tell that all this was taking a toll on her, but it was a relief to have it all out in the open now. She chewed on her lip for a moment and then looked up. Something flashed in her eyes.

"So you're telling me that you're going to kill Edward because Bella _loves_ him. Loves him so much she wants to be with him _forever_?"

"Well when you put it like that…"

"I love you so much that I would give my life to be with you." She interrupted me. "Would Edward kill_ you_ if I decided to become a werewolf?"

I was stunned into silence. Why did she always have to make things that already made sense to me, make better sense? She would give her life for me. I knew that already but to have her put it so bluntly made my heart swell. She would _willingly_ become a werewolf just so we could be together. Too bad that wasn't an option. If Bella loved Edward the way I love Edyn then why shouldn't they be able to be together…forever? It was wrong that's why! He was going to damn her to a life of darkness, where she would be ruled by her thirst_ not_ love.

"You can't become a werewolf so that point is null and void," I said triumphantly.

"But she loves him so…"

"I thought that you had a question for me," I quickly changed the subject. "What was it?"

"Oh yeah," she glared at me. I knew the topic of Bella and Edward was far from over. "You guys can read minds right?"

"Only in our wolf form."

"So," she hedged a little. "Does that mean that they all know about…_everything_?"

"If I told you that they all took your side," I chuckled loudly. "would that make you feel better?"

"Yes and no." She blushed looking at her hands. "I mean I'm glad that they did, but I am absolutely _mortified_ that they know EVERYTHING!" She huffed. "Is there anyway you can not tell them everything?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think I can try." I winked at her. She smiled a tired smile. With every blink of her eyes they threatened to close. I felt like a clod. I should've known that she was beyond exhausted.

"Come on," I pulled her up off the couch. "I'm sure Sam and Emily won't mind you staying in the guest room tonight."

"You're not leaving are you?" She yawned, clutching at my hand.

"I wouldn't think of it."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you thought it was corny, or if you loved it ****PLEASE**** leave me a review! I would love to hear any suggestions, complaints or complements!! Hope you all enjoyed "Twilight" as much as me! Can I just say…sigh….**


	21. Chapter 21

**So as a reward for sticking with me and my story, here is the second of two long chapters for you all! ENJOY!!**

**All that is not mine belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 21**

Lying on my side, I watched Edyn sleep. She lay on her stomach, her face mashed in the pillow. At first I had worried that she wouldn't be able to breathe, but she was snoring softly. I smiled. I liked it. This was right. This was where she was supposed to be, here next to me and nowhere else. I reached out and brushed a hair from her cheek. She didn't even stir. I sighed. I could lay here and watch her sleep all day, but there was business to attend to. Quietly, I crept from the room and headed to find Sam.

"Mornin'," I gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting Edyn and I crash here last night."

"You're welcome." Emily dished up a plate of eggs and bacon for me. "Edyn's a lovely girl Jake. I really like her." She patted my shoulder. "Please don't take offense Jake, but she is so much better for you than Bella! Everyone loves her already…even Leah…that's saying something!"

I laughed. That was something! Leah didn't like Bella. Actually that would be an understatement. Leah _hated _Bella. Most of the pack had similar feelings, with the odd exception of Seth. I smiled to myself. I was glad that they liked Edyn, not that it mattered to anyone but me.

"Where's Sam?" I asked in between bites of food.

"He, Quil and Embry ran a quick patrol this morning." Emily kept her eyes from meeting mine. I wasn't sure if she was trying to keep something from me or if she didn't know, but I sensed something was up. "He should be back soon."

"Emily? What's going on that you're trying to keep from me?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you Jake," she finally met my gaze. "I'm just worried. It's bad isn't it?"

I struggled to come up with the right words. I didn't want to cause her unnecessary anxiety, but she was right it was bad, _worse_ than bad. I couldn't just sit here, I needed to find them and see what they found.

"I'm gonna go find them." I pushed away from the table. "Edyn's still sleeping. Will you just let her know that I'll be back soon?"

"Not a problem," she smiled brightly. "It will be fun to have some 'girl' time. Just think of all the things I can tell her!"

"Whatever you do…_DON'T _scare her off please," I teased. "I kind of love her and want her to stick around for…forever!"

"I won't tell her anything that I don't think she needs to know. Just the important stuff."

"I trust you Emily," I looked down into her face. "Please don't make me hurt you later!"

"You wouldn't even try!" She rolled her eyes at me. "Now go before Edyn wakes up and you get side tracked!"

Grabbing another piece of bacon, I headed for the door. I gave Emily one last warning glance knowing it wouldn't do much good. As I walked towards the forest I stretched preparing to phase. I hadn't been phasing as often as I used too and my body was stiff and sore. I took off running, letting the fire sweep through my body. It started in my toes and worked its way up until I landed with a thump on four paws. If I said I didn't miss phasing, I would be lying. The earth beneath my feet, the wind in my fur and the power in my muscles, it was amazing. I absolutely relied on my senses when I was a wolf. The prospect of showing this side of myself to Edyn made me nervous, but I was also excited.

I hadn't been running long when I heard Sam and then caught their scents. The smell of brine and salt water filled my mind. Down at First Beach again? I started to run faster when a howl ripped through the quiet morning air.

"_Sam? I'm on my way!"_ I pushed even faster towards the beach.

Soon I was joined by my fellow pack members.

"_This had better be good,"_ Leah barked. _"Ryan just confessed that he still loves Greenly_ _and now I'm gonna miss what happens next!"_

"_Haven't you ever heard of a DVR Leah?" _Paul joked.

"_Shut it Paul!"_ She barked back at him.

"_Oh Greenly, I still love you!" _Paul was baiting her now. _"Please take me_ _back…please!"_

"_Oh Ryan," _Quil chimed in using a falsetto voice. _"I can't leave my new husband! I love_ _Ayden…"_

"_Quil, please tell me you don't watch 'All My Children'?" _Paul was stifling hislaughter.

"_It's the only way I can get Claire to sleep sometimes,"_ he admitted sheepishly.

"_Ya right!"_ We all chorused.

"_Can we please focus on the task at hand?"_ Sam's voice broke through. _"We all_ _know that Ryan and Greenly were meant to be together…"_

No one dared say anything. Then the laughter started.

"_Did you find something new?"_ Seth asked, cautiously bringing us all back to focus.

"_We'll fill you in when you get here,"_ Sam's voice was strained. _"Jake you're going to_ _need to fill everyone in on these Volturi…leeches."_

**EPOV**

"Good morning Emily." I walked into the bright kitchen. Emily was standing at the sink humming as she did dishes.

"Good morning!" She smiled brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes! Thanks for letting us crash here last night." I bit my lip nervously. "I didn't realize how tired I was until we were talking."

"It's no problem," she laughed. It was a nice and comforting sound. "My house is kind of like pack headquarters. You're always welcome here…everyone is."

I looked around, wondering where Jake was.

"Where's Jake?"

"Oh, I forgot I was supposed to tell you!" She tapped her forehead lightly. "He's out with Sam and the others." She looked at the clock. "He should be back soon."

There was an odd look on her face as she said this. She was worried about something, but I didn't know her well enough to pry. I wondered if it had something to do with Edward and Bella and her choosing to become a vampire. Surely they wouldn't be out making plans to start a fight…then again I was new to this world to me. What did I know.

"I think I'm going to go for a run," I smiled.

"I'm not sure you should go alone," Emily bit her lip.

The seriousness was back on her face and in her voice. It made me a little nervous, but not enough to forgo a run. I was feeling high strung and needed to get rid of some energy. My body needed the mindless, familiar exercise, and my mind needed some quiet time to make sense of what I had learned last night.

"Be careful." Worry lines clouded Emily's scarred face.

"I will!" I called over my shoulder.

It was a dark and gloomy day with a light mist falling. A perfect day for a run. Running in the rain was like a cleansing, I loved it. I decided to take the same path I had the night before and then run a bit on the beach. It was just as beautiful in the light as it was at dusk. The green foliage was thick and dense. If I'd had an over active imagination, I could scare myself to death with things that could lurk in there. There was a rustle near me, and I jumped. I laughed at myself. There was nothing there but the woods and the animals that lived there…except maybe a gigantic wolf or two. I ran just a little faster anyway.

As I settled into a nice rhythm, I could feel the morning cloudiness clear from my head and my thoughts began to roam. Thoughts about Jake and all the things he shared with me tumbled around in my head. Despite the fact that I had to accept that a world I thought was a fantasy existed, I finally felt like we were right where we should be. There were no more secrets between us. Everything was out in the open. I loved him, and more importantly, he still loved me. I felt light as a feather as I remembered him telling me that he had imprinted on me…I was _his. _There was still a little twinge of irritation when I considered how angry he was about Bella's choice to become a vampire. That was something that we would need to talk about. I knew there had to be a way to convince him that it was okay to let her do it. I wondered what it entailed to become a vampire. I would have to remember to ask Jake about that later.

The rain seemed to intensify the longer I ran, but I wasn't ready to go back yet. I ran a little further down the beach and stopped to stretch. White caps swelled and broke on the shore. A sudden blast of cool air sent a chill up my spine. It was one thing to be wet, but to be wet and cold…yuck. I smiled as I thought about Jake and snuggling into his warm arms.

Too busy daydreaming about Jake, I wasn't watching where I was going. I tripped on a buried piece of driftwood and landed on my hands and knees laughing. That was anything but graceful!

"Can I help you?" A hand extended towards me.

"Sure," without looking up, I placed my hand in the offered one. It was cold as ice. My head shot up as my heart accelerated. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end, and every cell in my body was screaming for me to run.

"T-th-thanks.," I stammered over the words as I tried to pull my hand free. He wouldn't let go, and my heart raced faster.

"Mmmm, nice," he mumbled. He opened his eyes and smiled. I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from screaming. I was positive I was holding the hand of a vampire, and not a Cullen. My mind raced back through last nights discussions. Edward's family's eyes were that golden brown color because they fed on animals. This guy's eyes were a dark crimson color. That couldn't be good! Bile rose in my throat as fear pulsed through my veins. There was no way I could outrun him. I stiffened as he leaned towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Demetri!" A high tinkling voice snapped from somewhere behind him. "You've had your fun. Now let's go!"

"Oh come on Jane," Demetri sighed.

"You can come back and find her later."

"Until we meet again," Demetri smiled and kissed my hand. Frozen in place by fear, I couldn't run if I wanted too. He dropped my hand, and it fell heavily to my side as if it were not a part of me. He turned back and winked as he joined the one he'd called Jane. I watched, barely breathing, as they walked too quickly up the beach. Once they were out of sight, I broke into a sprint.

' _Please, please don't let them catch me!_' I sobbed as I ran. '_Please let me get to Jake!'_

Tears clouded my vision, making it hard to see, but I wasn't stopping until I was safe in Jake's arms. I jumped startled by the sound of my own loud sob tearing from deep within me. Was I ever going to see Jake or my dad again?

'_Hurry! Just keep running!' _ I chanted to myself as I ran.

My blood was pounding so loudly in my ears, I don't know how I heard it, but I did. Someone was coming. I pushed harder as my body tried to resist. My body was completely exhausted, but adrenaline and a strong survival instinct pushed my farther, I was not going to die. Not like this. They were gaining on me. It felt like with every step I took, they were two steps closer. Praying I was close enough to the house for someone to hear me scream, I took a deep breath and let out a blood curdling scream. A hand clamped down on my shoulder at the same moment.

**JPOV**

The pack filed somberly into Sam and Emily's house, each lost in their own thoughts, each wondering how bad this was going to get. No one had said anything since they had all learned about the Volturi. Each of us was already mentally preparing for what lay ahead. I scanned the room quickly looking for Edyn and came up empty. Surely she wasn't still sleeping. I would have to give her a hard time if she was.

"Emily, is Edyn still asleep?" I started down the hallway, a plan forming to wake her up.

"Actually, no. She went for a run." She looked up at me and then at the clock. "I would've thought she'd be back by now though."

"Where did she go? Do you know?" A sudden burst of panic ripped through me. _Please don't let her be at First Beach._

"She headed off on the path down to the beach…." She broke off mid sentence as we all jumped and raced towards the door.

Sam was shouting instructions as I headed down the path.

"Jake be careful!" His voice followed me into the dim woods.

_Please let her be okay._

Why hadn't we stayed on the beach longer? If we would've stayed, would we have seen her? I prayed that the Volturi leeches hadn't come back to the beach while she was there. I could find her faster if I phased, but the last thing I wanted to do was scare her. Running along the path, I had to trust my human instincts to guide me to her. I wasn't very far down the path when I heard it, someone running clumsily up the path. It sounded like they were…crying. It was Edyn, I could _feel_ it. I ran faster towards her. If they hurt her so help me, someone would pay. I saw her before she saw me, and I slowed down to grab her. Just as I touched her shoulder she let out a scream that could've raised the dead.

"**JAKE! JAKE! HELP ME!"** She screamed as she thrashed trying to get out of my grasp.

"**EDYN!"** I tried to yell back but she wouldn't stop screaming. "**EDYN**!" I grabbed her with both arms and pulled her into me. "It's me….Jake!" She continued to kick and scream at me. "Edyn….calm down. It's okay. It's all going to be okay, I'm here now."

She stopped kicking and flailing her arms and opened her eyes. She turned slowly towards me, her eyes wide with fright. She fell into my arms and sobbed. I sank down to the wet ground and pulled her onto my lap holding her tight.

"Jake?" Seth whispered. "Is she alright?"

"Go tell Sam I found her," I whispered back. "Oh and Seth," he turned back around. "Call your bloodsucker friends and tell them to get their asses to the boundary line. This is gonna end…NOW!"

Seth ran away without looking back. I sighed. All hell was about to break loose. I hope he was ready to choose a side. I sat with Edyn until her crying subsided enough that we could talk.

"Edyn? Can you tell me what happened?" I asked as I stroked her hair. She was silent for a long time. I was worried that she had gone into shock or something.

"Can we go back to the house?" She asked through chattering teeth. "I'm freezing."

We walked back to the house in silence. She clutched my hand tightly, and her eyes darted around like she was expecting someone or _something_ to come out of the shadows. Every little sound made her jump then whimper softly.

Emily met us at the door with a blanket for Edyn. She smiled gratefully as she sank down on the couch.

"I saw…." She whispered. "I saw…one of …them." Her eyes filled with tears. "I tripped and he helped me up. He had red eyes…cold hands…he smiled at me." She shivered and paused, closing her eyes. "_Demetri_…she said his name was Demetri…"

"There were two of them!?" Sam gasped in horror.

"Jane." She opened her eyes and looked at Sam. "Jane and Demetri." She stared into space for a second before continuing. "She told him he could find me later…"

A low growl escaped from both Sam and I. Emily's eyes widened in fear.

"He told me he would…" She looked at me tears streaming down her face. "Then he kissed my hand…"

"STAY HERE!" I shouted as I jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

"Jake, where are you going?" Sam called after me. Why he even bothered to askwas beyond me. He knew exactly where I was going.

"I'm not waiting around for them to come find her!" I yelled back. Hot energy flowed through my body as I ran. _It _had touched her. _Its_ lips had touched her hand. They weren't going to get away with this…not this time. Not ever again.

**Intense enough for you, or just not quite making the mark? I would love to hear what you think. Please leave a review…pretty please with sugar on top?!?!**

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so after a nice and relaxing holiday season I am back! Thanks for sticking with me! I know that it has been a while since I updated, but I am hoping that this extra long (the longest chapter I have written thus far) will make up for that! So …ENJOY!**

**As always, all that looks like it may belong to Stephenie Meyer…does!**

**Chapter 22**

"EDWARD!" I yelled at the big white house. I hated being here, but I had no choice. "EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE…NOW!!"

Alice appeared on the porch flanked by Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I groaned. I was out numbered if it came down to a fight.

"He doesn't live here anymore" Alice murmured.

"What?" Shock registered in my voice. "What do you mean he doesn't live here anymore? Where does he live?"

"Like we're gonna tell you" Emmett snarled menacingly, his eyes flashing a warning.

I took a step towards him. "I am not in the mood for stupid games. This is important…" I didn't want to play my hand yet, but I was stuck in a corner. "Your Volturi friends have been down at First Beach today. Did ya know that?"

Shock was evident on each of their faces. No one answered.

"I'll take that as a no" I growled. "I _will_ find Edward with or without your help." They all stood motionless, like carved statues. "Have it your way…_leeches_."

If Edward wasn't here, then he and Bella must still be staying at Charlie's unless they had already left town. A new flare of anger surged through me as I phased mid-air into my wolf form. I could hear their discussion as I started the run to Forks. Someone asked Alice if what I said was true …she couldn't answer.

* * * * * * *

"EDWARD! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I banged on the door with my fist. There was no movement inside. He had probably already rummaged through my head and escaped out the back door. His car was in the driveway, but that didn't mean he was here. "EDWARD! GET OUT HERE! I SAID GET YOUR AS…"

"You banged?" The door opened and Edward stepped out. "What is so important that you have to alert all of Forks about it?"

A couple who had been walking by stopped and was staring wide eyed at us.

"Everything is fine," Edward smiled warmly, waving them off. "Nothing to see here…"

"It is **NOT** all right!" I hissed at him. "How can you say that?"

"Jacob, calm down," Edward glared. "Let's discuss this rationally…"

"Rationally?" My voice jumped in pitch. "Your blood sucking _friend_ touched Edyn, and you want to discuss this_ rationally_?" My blood was boiling. "So help me Edward! I will rip you to pieces if you don't…!"

"Be careful dog," Edward smirked. "You're out numbered."

Out stepped the Cullen family, lips pulled back into a snarls looking every bit the vampires they were. I stood staring, trying to calm myself down. I wanted this fight, had wanted it for a long time, but now I would lose more then I would gain. If it meant that Edyn would be safe from their kind though, I'd take my chances. Returning the snarl, I could feel the warmth rushing through my limbs. If I phased it would all be over…

"Stop it!" Bella jumped in middle of us. "ALL of you!"

"Bella," Edward spoke softly despite the snarl on his face. "Go back in the house…_now _please."

"Don't tell her what to do!" I jumped towards her. Emmett moved towards me. "Bring it on" I snarled, motioning him towards me. His lips curled up in a wicked smile.

"I said **STOP**!" Bella yelled over the rumblings. Edward forced her behind him trying to move her to the house.

"She has every right to hear this," I barked. "It affects her more than the rest of you…or don't you care?"

"You_ stupid_ _dog_!" Edward reared around. His eyes blazed with an anger I had never seen. He was within inches of my face, glaring, cold breath coming out in gasps. I could feel the fight in my muscles to stay in control.

"Jacob? How could you?" Bella looked at me stunned and hurt. "How could you come here and dare to ask if they…_he_ cares?"

"Bella…"

"Don't _ever_ say her name again." Edward hissed.

"You might be able to tell _her_ what to do," I blew out a gust of hot air into his face. "But you sure as hell can't tell _me_ what to do."

There was no way to stop the bedlam. Everyone was yelling all at once. Bella stood one hand on my chest and one on Edward's trying to keep us apart, while Carlisle tried to rein Emmett in. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into one of them. No one heard the car pull up or its occupants get out.

A screeching whistle brought the melee to a stand still.

"Well now," Sam walked into the middle of the group. "Sorry I'm late. I wasn't told the exact place we were to meet." He shot me a hard look. "Now, can we discuss this matter calmly?"

Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"Please, forgive us," he smiled apologetically. "Jacob came with some unexpected news and…"

"Unexpected?" I spat out at him. "You have a psychic leech for a daughter and you're telling me this was_ unexpected_?"

"Jake," Sam's voice was commanding. "Stop now, or leave."

"I vote for him leavin'," Emmett sneered.

"Emmett." Carlisle's voice mimicked Sam's.

"So where were we?" Sam turned to me. "Has there been any discussion or were we too busy starting a fight we had no chance of winning?" I looked at the ground scowling. "Jake, I believe _you_ called this meeting."

"The Volturi," I huffed. "They've been on the reservation…"

"Yeah, we got that much dumb mutt," Emmett scowled. Carlisle gave him another warning glance. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Anyway," my anger flared again as I thought of Demetri touching Edyn. "Edyn had a run in with Demetri and Jane this morning."

If I expected some acknowledgement of this news, I wasn't going to get it. They stared at Sam and I with blank, unreadable expressions. Edward looked like he was going into shock. His eyes were big and blank, his arms trembling at his sides. He turned and grabbed Bella into his arms shooting a glare at Alice.

"Why didn't you see this?" His voice was accusing. "I thought you were watching them."

"I have been…" She started and stopped. "I saw them coming and then it all went blank. I thought they had changed their minds…" She rubbed her temples.

"Alice! You know what this means," Edward's voice was tight. "They are here to_ kill_ her…" Silence filled the small space. No one moved. No one breathed.

Tension hung thick in the still air. Well this changed things. How was I supposed to be mad at them for knowing and not telling us when they hadn't even known themselves?

"Edward, I'm sorry…" Alice began.

"Don't!" He snapped. Alice's face fell as she sank to the ground.

"Edward, you can't blame Alice." Jasper wasn't even trying to manipulate the mood. "She's done her best."

Edward growled low and long. How had they gotten past Alice and her visions? I didn't get it. There was something missing, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"There is one way to ensure I don't die." Bella whispered knowing everyone there would hear it.

"NO!" Edward and I shouted at the same time. That was all it took. The shouting resumed. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all fighting on behalf of Bella's idea. Edward, Rosalie and I against it. There would be no winner of this fight. Bella would either die by the hands of the Volturi, or by her husband. Either one was appalling to me.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice shouted into the din of voices. "EXCUSE ME!"

All shouting stopped. Edyn walked slowly into the mayhem. How long had she been here?

"Edyn, what are you doing here?" I looked at Sam and then back at her. How could he even think to bring her here? He knew what could've happened!

"Alice?" She walked towards the pixie vampire. "You're the one that can see things right?" Alice only nodded. "Now correct me if I am wrong here, you can't see the wolves' right?"

"Right." Alice nodded her head. Slowly her eyes widened in realization. She saw exactly where Edyn was going with this. "They came through the water…and onto the reservation," She paused, locking eyes with Edyn. "There was no way I could see them on the reservation."

"Exactly," Edyn smiled warmly at her. I didn't like that. I didn't want her becoming friends with them. Edyn turned to smile at me. "_You_ should know that." I looked at her curiously. "She can't see you, so she couldn't see_ them_ on the reservation."

"Okay, but what about after they left the reservation?" I looked at Alice expectantly. "Did you see them then? You should've been able to see them then right?"

Alice looked at the ground, not a good sign. No one dared move. We all just stared at her and waited. I heard an exasperated huff from the trees where the pack was waiting. I felt the same way.

"I think the bigger question isn't what she _didn't _see," Edyn's voice was soft but strong. "But what she can see _now_, and even more importantly what are we going to do about it?"

My eyes about bulged out if my head at the mention of "we". If she thought that she was going to get anymore involved in this, she was wrong. I had already put her in enough danger. I wouldn't allow her to take on more.

"I can't see anything with all the dogs around." Alice rolled her eyes. "If there is anything…I'll be back as soon as I find out."

She and Jasper raced around the back of the house and disappeared from sight.

"Now that that's all settled," Edyn smiled slyly at me.

I groaned. I had a pretty good idea of where this was going and I didn't like it one bit!

"Why is everyone so against Bella becoming a vampire?" Edyn asked quietly. Bella looked at her with innocent eyes.

Edward sighed. I choked back a growl. The rest of the family backed away, not wanting in on this discussion.

"If you two can't behave," she shot us both a dirty look "then leave."

"Fine," I snapped. "But if I leave you're coming with me."

"No I'm not." She glared at me. "I'm perfectly capable of having a conversation with Edward and Bella. I'm not in any danger."

"Yes you are!" I shouted. "The guys you met on the beach this morning…they're coming for _her_. If you're with her…_them_….you are in more danger than you ever imagined."

"Then stay here with me." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "The only reason you want to leave is because you know I'm right." My mouth popped open.

"Can I say something?" Edward asked cautiously. "I'm sure you have been informed that I can hear your thoughts," Edyn nodded. "I want Bella to be with me…eternally," he turned to Bella now "but I told you I wouldn't change you with a sword over your head. There will come a perfect time and place, I promise you."

"And with that promise," I snarled. "Comes my promise to hunt you down and destroy you."

"I don't get you!" Edyn threw her arms up in frustration. "Why can't you see that this is what _she_ wants? It's not up to you Jake!"

"No, it's not up to me," I spit back at her. "What is up to me is making sure the treaty stays in tact."

"Jake," Edyn's voice softened. She walked towards me putting her hands on my arm. "I meant what I said last night." I sighed as I looked at her face. I knew she meant it. She would change to be with me forever, if she could. "Why can't you see that what I would do and what Bella wants to do is the same thing?"

"They are NOT the same thing!"

"But they are Jacob" Bella sighed. "Would you want something like this to keep you and Edyn apart? If Edyn chose to make it forever, would you deny her?" I bit my lip to keep the anger from erupting. "Would you want Edward to make threats about killing you if that's what Edyn wanted?"

Edyn looked at me intently. I was trapped, and I hated that. A thought I had had last night poked through my anger:

_If Bella loved Edward the way I love Edyn then why shouldn't they be able to be together…forever? _

Who was I to stop them from being together? Why did it still matter to me? It shouldn't. I had Edyn, and I was happy. Deep down I knew why…it was in my blood. I knew the instant that Bella was changed I would have to uphold the treaty.

"Did it ever occur to any of you that maybe this is my way of protecting you both?" I looked at Edward and Bella. Truth rang from my words. "If you change her… I'll have no choice but to kill you…" I stopped, looking at the ground.

"Jake," Edyn looked deeply into my eyes. "You don't have to do anything…"

"You don't understand," I sighed resignedly. I was speaking only to Edyn now, trying to make her understand the rock and hard place I was stuck between. "I don't have a choice. It's a part of who I am. Part of the treaty…"

"Not necessarily Jake." Edward's eyes had a strange glow to them. "When we made that treaty it was to protect your tribe from the likes of the Volturi, not us. Surely, like your great grandfather, you can see that this situation is different?"

I stared at Edward not knowing what to say. My mind was racing. Was this situation different? I looked at Bella, really _looked_ at her. I could see how much she wanted this, wanted to be one of them. Picturing her with pale skin and topaz colored eyes, I had to admit she was halfway there already and as much as it pained me to say it, it fit her. Was I really ready to consent to this?

"Jacob," Edward stepped forward. "Bella _wants_ to be a vampire…by her own _choice_. No one is making her. _We_ have never broken the treaty." He smiled a knowing smile. He knew I had, on several different occasions. Edward looked at Bella. "You have to know too, that I want her to stay human as much as you do. I want her to experience all that life has to offer, but for some unknown reason, she wants to forego all of that. She wants to spend the rest of eternity with me."

I looked down into Edyn's blue eyes and knew that if I could have an eternity with her, I would do anything as well. I begrudgingly acknowledged in my thoughts only that I had understood.

"I'm not asking you to make a decision right now," Edward's face was serious, but his eyes gave away the victory he knew he was gaining. "Just…think about it. Would you willingly commit murder when there is no warrant for it?"

I couldn't answer him.

"Ephraim struggled too." Edward smiled that all too knowing smile. I had forgotten that Edward had been there when the treaty had been made. "It wasn't easy to make a treaty with someone he was supposed to kill, but we were different, and he knew that." Edward's voice was soft. "I know you are struggling Jake. I know that this goes against everything that you feel inside… I know you feel like you would be letting your tribe and yourself down if you consent to this. If there was any other way…I would choose it, trust me."

There was silence as I let his words sink in. He was right. This went against everything I was supposed to know…everything I was supposed to do. I wish my grandfather was here to give me advice now. Would he still see things the same way, or would he be on my side?

Carlisle stepped in.

"Your grandfather was a wonderful man Jacob. I have never met another like him. The rest of the tribe was ready to attack and kill us. It was Ephraim who stood and said that they couldn't, that it would be wrong. Ephraim looked carefully at us and saw the difference in our eyes. He knew he could trust us. Granted he didn't make the decision lightly, nor did we. The treaty we made worked for that time. Times are different now, there are extenuating circumstances. He trusted us then, can you trust us now?"

I stared from Carlisle to Edward. What he was saying made sense and yet part of me, even now, was yearning to sink my teeth into Edward's marble skin. I was so confused.

"You're a lot like him Jacob," Edward acknowledged. "You're both stubborn. Neither one of you wanted to be in this position, but you are. Not only do you look like him, but his blood runs thick in your veins. Can you feel it?"

As if on cue, I could feel my blood flowing through me. I felt strengthened by it. With each beat of my heart, I could feel the power of my grandfather pulsing through me. Edyn seemed to sense a change, and her eyes widened with wonder. What Edward said was true…killing them because Bella chose to become one of them would be wrong. I had the distinct feeling that I would disappoint my grandfather if I made the wrong decision.

"Edward," I began slowly. "I don't know that I can give you my permission…not yet…"

I was interrupted when Alice and Jasper came to a screeching halt in front of us. If a vampire could be breathless she would've been.

"Alice?"

"It's not just Jane and Demetri," she choked out. "There is somewhere between five and ten of them here. They aren't here just to check either. They have orders from Caius…"

Edward gasped. The news must have been worse than he imagined.

"I don't think it's just Bella they want either," Jasper spoke up for the first time. "I think your theory about our family growing larger and perhaps more powerful has the Volturi on edge."

Edyn's hand shook in mine as we listened to the conversation around us. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme had gathered closer and were listening intently to what Alice and Jasper were saying. I heard something in the trees and noticed for the first time that Quil was standing there. Of course they wouldn't have left me unprotected. His eyes burned into mine in unspoken question, and I nodded in response.

"Did you see anything about them coming back to find Edyn?" I whispered. I knew they would all hear me. We already knew they were here for Bella, and it wasn't that I didn't care, but I wanted to know if Edyn was safe.

"No," Alice responded bleakly. "Nothing that I could see."

"He won't forget though will he?"

There was a long heavy silence.

"Well," Emmett grinned. "If there's only ten then we have nothing to worry about. We can wipe them out and then get on with our lives." He looked like a kid on Christmas Eve waiting for Santa to come.

"Jake you might want to gather the rest of the pack here" Alice looked at me warily.

"We can't expect them to help us Alice." Edward's voice was strangely calm.

"Are you kidding me?" I was outraged that he would even think that we'd sit idly by while ten of those powerful, blood sucking fiends trolled through our homeland. "They were on _our _reservation. We need to protect our families. Besides I have a personal stake in the conclusion."

"Jake, really we probably can take them on our own," Edward's voice held a harsher note now, betraying the tension he was good at hiding. "Emmett is right, ten is nothing. Besides this won't be like fighting untrained newborns. These are the best of the best at what they do. You could get seriously injured or worse…killed."

"Edward," I tried to keep my voice calm and even. "There is no way you can keep me out of this."

"Edward we really could use their…" Alice never got to finish her sentence.

"There is no question," Sam's voice came from behind me. "We either fight with you…or against you."

"But…" Emmett started.

"Then it's settled." Carlisle held up his hands. "Once again we find ourselves working together. I think the wolves will be a very valuable asset. Perhaps their involvement will be enough to dissuade the Volturi from starting something violent."

"Definitely an asset." Alice whispered, staring intently at Bella.

Alice knew something big, but for now I was going to let it slide. I hoped that it didn't involve Edyn, but I knew it was worthless to ask. She wouldn't be able to see Edyn's future because of me. I didn't need her on this one though. Everything would turn out fine. I squeezed Edyn's hand in reassurance and prayed me feeling was right.

**Loved it? Hated it? Too long or not long enough? PLEASE let me know!**

**Thanks again for sticking with me! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Anything and everything that looks like Stephenie Meyer's is hers and hers alone, I have just borrowed them.**

**Chapter 23**

I sat holding Edyn as close as was humanly possible. I was trying to feel cinfident that everything would work out fine, but I couldn't completely escape the nagging fear that in just a few hours we could be separated forever. My heart beat erratically at the mere thought of it. How was it possible that I had just found her and now I was a fight away from losing her? Staring down at her, I wondered what would happen to us…_all_ of us. I had no real idea what we were up against with these Volturi vamps. Edward had said this wasn't a newborn army, inexperienced in fighting. These were trained hunters, trackers….killers. They weren't going to stop unless we defeated them once and for all. I knew that if even one of them escaped, there would be no chance for the rest of us.

Edyn would never be safe until Demetri was dead. Edward had explained that he was a tracker. If left alive, he would hunt Edyn until he found her. I didn't want her living in fear the rest of her life, especially if I wasn't here to keep her safe. Edward hadn't said it in so many words, but if we lost we had inevitably signed our own death warrants.

The rest of the pack sat glumly, staring at each other. There should be excitement buzzing in the air. Instead there was a melancholy quiet. The Cullen's had tried to explain in the little time we had what we were up against. Most of the vampires that would be here had special talents. Talents that made my stomach churn in disgust and worry. I wasn't worried about the brute strength of some of them; we were built to defeat them after all. It was the fact that they could mess with our heads, or cause us physical pain. I hoped we had some kind of immunity to it.

"Come on!" I stood up, pulling Edyn to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Her face was pale and nervous.

"I just need to get out of here." I pulled her towards the door.

She knew exactly what was going on and how serious this was. We got into the Rabbit and drove towards the cliffs. It was overcast and grey, a perfect day for a battle. We drove in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. It seemed that we were at the cliffs before I could blink. We held hands as we walked towards the edge. The wind whipped pieces of her hair around her face making me smile.

"What are you smiling about?" She brushed her hair back from her face.

"I was just remembering your hair blowing in your face at the Grand Canyon."

"That was the day you told me you loved me." she smiled wistfully. "It was also our first kiss."

I chuckled.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Edyn?" I pulled her in close to me. My voice growing serious. "Really, do you?"

"Jake?" She looked up at me, worry filling her blue eyes. "You will come back to me right? You're not going to do anything stupid or reckless…put yourself in unnecessary danger right?"

"Edyn, I will do everything in my power to come home to you, but if…"

"No! There are no buts!" She pressed her finger over my lips. "I am not losing you now."

I bent low and pressed my lips to hers. She responded with an intensity that should have ignited the forest on fire. Heat rushed through my body as I pulled her closer. Her hands wound their way through my hair, pulling me to her. The air around us was charged with electricity. She traced my lips with her tongue, a shiver rippled through my body. My hands slid down her back clutching her to me. She moaned softly. There were no words to explain how I wanted her! I_ needed_ her! I needed her more than anything in the world right now.

I tore her jacket off and flung it to the ground, barely breaking our kiss. She quickly removed my shirt and tossed it on top of her jacket with a sensual giggle. I let my lips roam while I fumbled with the tiny buttons on her shirt.

"Jake," she suddenly stopped, pulling away. I saw the question in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything before" I replied breathlessly.

**********

We lay on the top of the cliff wrapped in a blanket ,while the wind blew around us. Her skin was soft and cool against mine. She was breathing softly. My hands traced the perfect curves of her body, still amazed that she shared herself with me. I understood now what it meant to love someone body _and_ soul. Was it possible to love her any more than I already did? It seemed my love for her grew with every breath she took. It had been perfect. She was perfect. She snuggled closer to me, sighing.

"Are you cold?" I whispered not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

"No," she whispered back. "That tickles."

I kissed the back of her neck. I wanted to be one with her again, to feel that unbreakable bond between us, to bask in the glory of it.

She turned to face me, her lips searching for mine. Our bodies began melting into one another.

"Edyn," I hovered over her, my voice was husky with emotion. "I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled and pulled me to her.

The wind howled relentlessly around us, but nothing could interrupt this moment. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that nothing could ever tear us apart. This was a love that was made to last long after the world stopped turning. It was a love that would withstand the sands of time.

* * * * * * * *

We lay together in the silence, letting the wind rush around us when a loud howl pierced the air.

"What was that?" Edyn looked at me wide eyed.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly "It's Sam." The real world came crashing down with a sudden ferocity. I had a new resolve, there was no way I was leaving Edyn…EVER. Let the Volturi come at us. Let them give us their best shot. There was no way I was going to lose!

"Time to go?" she asked softly. She was looking away when she asked, her gaze drifting off over the cliff, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Edyn, I promise you, I _will_ be back!" I took her face in my hands and kissed away the tears. "I waited too long to find you, I'm not losing you now."

"Just be safe, please?" She tried to smile stalwartly. "I can't imagine my life with out you…."

"I will be safe, but will you promise me something?" She looked at me with nervous eyes. "I need you to be strong…for me. I draw strength from your strength."

"Well then," she interrupted squaring her shoulders and wiping away the remaining tears. "Let's go kick some Volturi ass!"

**********

Rain was falling as we made our way down from the cliffs. Lightening streaked across the sky and thunder shattered the quiet air.

As we rounded the corner I could see Leah standing in the pouring rain screaming at Sam and Paul. It wasn't long before we could hear her too.

"Why do I have to be the one to stay behind?" Leah spat at Sam. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No Leah, it's not because you're a girl!" Sam heaved a heavy sigh. "We need someone to…"

"Let me remind you that I helped defeat the newborn army!" Her face was red with anger.

"Yeah and you almost got Jake killed too!" Paul shot back at her.

"You can't make me stay Sam." She glared ferociously at Paul.

"Leah," I walked towards them. "What's the problem now?"

"Sam won't let me fight." Her hands were balled into fists at her side. "I am part of the pack, like it or not. I should fight with my pack, but no! I have to stay here and baby sit!"

"Leah, it's not babysitting when they're all…"

"Shut up Jacob!" Leah screamed at me. "You get to go fight. You get to go and be part of the pack. I want to help. I am part of the pack, like it or not."

"Not!" Paul sneered at her. Leah lunged at him trying to knock him down.

"Leah," Edyn stepped forward to meet her. "Will you stay with us, please? I would feel better knowing that you were here with us. You know how we girls get all crazy and emotional; I don't think Seth or Collin can handle that."

Leah stopped mid stride and stared at Edyn. I could see her mulling things over in her head.

"Fine, I'll stay." She turned back to Sam throwing daggers with her eyes. "I am **NOT **doing it for you!"

With that she grabbed Edyn's arm and they walked quickly to the house. Paul sighed in relief. I snickered under my breath.

"So," I turned to Sam. "When do we go?"

"We'll head to the clearing in a few minutes." Sam looked towards the road. "Paul, get the rest of the pack so I can give last minute instructions. We have to be very careful. This is not the time for grandstanding."

Paul left Sam and I standing in the rain. He stared at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Are you going to be too exhausted to help?" Sam teased. "Maybe I should leave you here with the girls….then again maybe not!" He laughed out heartily.

"Funny!" I snapped. "Very funny!"

"What'd I miss?" Embry came to stand beside me.

"Nothing." I growled. Sam wiggled his eyebrows and Embry made an O with his mouth. "Stop it Sam!"

The rest of the pack assembled quickly shooting glances between me and a laughing Sam.

"Alright, listen up guys!" There was a low growl from the doorway. "And Leah. We all know that this fight is not going to be easy. With that said, all directions I give will be followed to the letter! We are going to go to the clearing, but we are to stay out of sight until they need us. Keep your thoughts open and clear!" He winked at me. "We're hoping that we will be a shock factor. We have to work as one unit. There is no Cullen's and the pack now. We are one. Do you all understand?"

Every head nodded in unison.

"Leah," Sam turned to the doorway. "You need to be in wolf form as well. If anything, or _anyone_ comes on the reservation…Let us know_ immediately_. Demetri may try to come back and find Edyn. Do whatever you have to do to keep everyone here, including yourself, safe."

Leah nodded her head.

"Good." Sam's voice grew husky with emotion. "Say your goodbyes, then…"

He didn't finish his sentence. All who had been in the house were now standing with us in the rain. I took Edyn's hand in mine and smiled at her. Tears coursed down her cheeks and her lips quivered.

"Thank you," I cupped her chin in my hand. "Thank you for loving me."

"Jake, please don't talk like that."

"Like what?" I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I am not saying goodbye. No way! I just wanted you to know that I love you. I'm doing this for you…to keep you safe."

"Please," she sobbed. "Please be careful!"

"I will," I kissed her tenderly. "Remember what you promised me okay? I can't do this without your strength."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll be strong."

It was a miserable sight to see. It was like a scene from a war movie. Girls kissing their best guy, telling them to be safe and to come back, and come back soon. I looked around, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, and Quil and little Claire, all sharing one last moment.

We were coming back. I had promised Edyn and now I made the vow to myself. All of us would return home safely to the ones we loved.

I gave Edyn one last lingering kiss and started towards the forest. As I walked away I knew now was the time. I ran a short way into the forest, barely out of sight, and phased. I walked out of the woods towards Edyn slowly. Searching her eyes, I looked for any sign to back away. She bit her lip, slowly walking towards me. I stopped, and she moved in, closing the distance between us. She looked carefully, thoughtfully into my eyes and then smiled. Softly she rubbed her hand through the fur on my neck I growled my approval. She flung her arms around me burying her face in the deep folds of my coat and sighed. Quickly, she gave me a kiss on my nose, making my heart soar.

"I love you Jake" She whispered in my ear. I growled back my response and gave her cheek a little lick. She laughed through her tears.

This was why I was fighting. This was why we had to win.

**Disappointed? Thrilled? Not what you expected or wanted? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading! And thanks for helping me reach 100 reviews…you guys ROCK!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AT LAST!! I am so very sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up for all of you. Sickness, kids, and just in general…life! I hope this makes the long wait worth it!**

**As always characters that look like the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer are hers and hers alone. The only ones belonging to me are Edyn and her dad!**

**Chapter 24**

We stood silently waiting in the trees. No one dared to breathe too loudly or shift, fearing we would give ourselves away. Each pair of eyes watched the scene in front of us. The Cullen's, including Bella, stood watching the forest in front of them.

The rain had slowed, but the wind started to blow bringing with it a sweet smell that burned my nose.

"_They're here!"_ Paul's thoughts mimicked the famed horror quote.

Black cloaked figures ghosted ominously into the clearing. My hair was standing on end, but my mind was focused. My eyes roamed over them to see how many there were and how we stacked up against them. I had to count twice. Ten? There were only ten of them? We so had this in the bag! Between the seven Cullen's and the nine of us, it wouldn't even be a fair fight. Unless…there were more hiding, waiting to ambush us.

"_We were worried about this?"_ I was nearly giddy with relief.

"_We can't underestimate them Jake."_ Sam's eyes never stopped assessing them. _"They're more dangerous than they look. We don't know if their talents work on us."_

"What is that stench?" The smallest figure spoke, dropping her hood as she did so. "It smells like…wet dog."

She rubbed at her nose.

"So nice to see you all again," she sneered. "And Bella, still human." She clucked her tongue in disapproval. "What a pity. Aro was so looking forward to seeing how you turned out."

"Speaking of Aro," Edward growled. "Why didn't he come himself Jane?"

Jane! I stifled a growl in my throat.

"Oh Edward," Jane sighed. "Why should he get his hands dirty when it's just one _insignificant_ human?"

Edward snarled at the gibe. I could feel the hate emanating off him.

"You will have to kill me to get to her!"

"That is the plan Edward dear" Jane's smile was equal parts wicked and lovely. "You didn't think that we came here just to kill Bella did you?" No one answered. "You and your _family _have become a threat to our way of life. Letting humans into our world can be…deadly. You Edward, are openly defiant to those who made the laws to protect us, you mock them."

Jane glared at Edward. I felt myself sharing his hatred for her.

"Such a shame," she shook her head sadly. "Aro thought so highly of Carlisle, and all of your talents going to waste!" She paused, a smile returning to her face. "If you'd like Edward, we can kill you first so you don't have to watch Bella suffer."

I knew the moment was coming, but like a train wreck, it was nearly impossible to look away from the creature that was Jane. Her child-like face was the most evil face I had ever seen.

"Well, if you'd rather Bella go first, have it your way." Jane shrugged as if she didn't care. "Felix, I believe you called dibs."

Felix stepped towards Bella the same time we came through the trees teeth bared. Shock, confusion, and irritation played on their faces.

"Fraternizing with the enemy I see." Jane's voice was irritation edged with panic. "The brothers won't be pleased to hear that Carlisle."

"What does it matter if you're going to kill us Jane?" Edward hissed through clenched teeth.

"They're not our enemies Jane," Carlisle spoke with conviction. "We consider them friends and allies."

"You condemn your _friends_ to death?" Jane eyed each of us carefully. She was hiding something. I growled as she came unbearably close to me. Her smell burnt my nose and made my eyes water. She reached out as if she were going to touch me as I went in for the kill. Suddenly, I was writhing on the ground in the most severe pain imaginable. I felt like there were a thousand daggers piercing my skin, while someone else rubbed salt into the fresh wounds. I growled in pain, twisting and turning in agony.

"Stop it!" Bella's voice broke the silence.

"Ah yes," Jane diverted her gaze from me. The pain left my body instantly. "Bella."

"_What the hell was that?"_ I jumped back to my feet.

Oddly, there was no response from the pack.

One of the black cloaks yawned audibly.

"I quite agree Demetri," Jane smiled her sick little smile. "Felix…"

The silence of the meadow was instantly broken by a series of growls. Black cloaks came to life, hissing, crouching, and ready to defend themselves. I crouched towards the first vamp in my sight. His face was horror struck as he backed away from my advance. I could hear him mumbling something about this not being what they promised and wondering what he had gotten himself into. He didn't seem very old, and he wasn't much of a fighter. I growled, my jaws quivering in anger, as he searched for a way out of my sights. I saw a flash of white just over his shoulder and herded the bloodsucker towards it. There would be no escape for this guy. I lunged, and he fell right into the arms of Emmett. With a loud screeching sound Emmett tore his head from his body flinging it away from us. I went to work helping to rip the rest of him apart.

"Good work mutt!" Emmett patted my head. I rolled my eyes.

Turning to walk away, I suddenly found myself falling to the ground. I leapt to my feet searching for who or what had hit me when I was blindsided. The warm rush of blood came to the surface of my face. _What the…?_ A hiss near my left side alerted me to the perpetrator…Demetri! As much as I wanted to take out Demetri, I didn't want to do it with the smell of _my_ blood in the air. This was not the scenario I had envisioned.

Demetri and I circled each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Growls filled the space between us. My body raged with anger, my mind frantically strategizing. I blinked and in that instant Demetri attacked, his teeth grazing my shoulder. I howled, not in pain, but in fury. How could I have let him get the first move? He came at me again, teeth bared. I swiped at him with razor sharp teeth, knocking a hand off. It made a satisfying thump against a nearby tree. He lunged again, and this time we fell to the ground locked in combat. We rolled around, each trying to gain the advantage over the other. Just when I thought the momentum was going my way, I found myself holding his sharp teeth away from me. There was no way I would be able to hold him off much longer, but I was determined not to become Demetri's chew toy. A pale projectile burst into the fray. Edward had come from nowhere, running Demetri into the ground with a deafening crash. Demetri stood quickly only to see his fate sealed before him. Not one Cullen but three Cullen's and myself all waited for him to make a move.

Emmett and Jasper attacked first. Edward glanced at me. Noticing the blood on my face, his eyes widened in alarm.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. "Did he bite you?"

"_No, I'm fine."_ I shook my head at him. _"He didn't get me."_ At least I didn't think he did.

Grabbing a piece of Demetri's leg, I yanked until I felt it give way. He screamed in agony, begging for help from his fellow Volturi. He got nothing.

"Jacob, are you sure you're alright?" Edward insisted one more time.

"_I said I was…"_

"Edward!" A cry carried on the wind from the edge of the trees.

We tore across the field to where Carlisle was already working over someone on the ground. A sick feeling turned my stomach. I slowed to a walk not sure what to expect. Bella was lying on the ground, blood pooling behind her.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke softly to his son. "The wound is severe…" Edward's face was frozen, a sculpture reflecting the horror of the scene before us. "She could bleed to death if we…_you_ don't do something."

I whined in agreement.

"Edward," Bella somehow whispered. "Please…"

"Jacob," Edward murmured, not taking his eyes off the broken woman he loved. "It's now or never. I need to know your decision."

"_I…I…"_ I turned away.

I stared out into the clearing where a small fire burned, and a small plume of purple smoke drifted to the sky. My mind and my heart were at war. How could I say yes? How could I say no?

"_Jake?"_ The packs collective thought reached me, and then they were there. No one envied the situation I was in. They were there to support me no matter what my decision would be.

"_Sam, what do I do?"_ I whispered.

"_If it was Edyn, what would you want Edward to do?"_ Sam spoke with authority. _"Jake_ _follow your heart. It will never lead you astray. You of all people should know that."_

"_What about…" _I sighed_._

"_Follow your heart." _Sam whispered.

As Sam's words surged through, the last of a chain of anger and hurt broke free. Bella and Edward belonged together, and they deserved to be that way forever.

"_Screw the treaty Edward! Save her."_

"Thank you Jacob." And with that Edward bowed over Bella and gave her the first kiss of her new life.

Though I knew what I did was right, I didn't want to watch.

Turning to assess the damage from this brief but intense battle, I caught sight of a small figure moving towards the trees. It looked like someone was trying to sneak away.

"_Sam…"_

In less than a heartbeat the pack had Jane surrounded. Her mouth hung open in shock and surprise. Growling long and low, I suddenly felt light headed. I shook my head to dislodge the feeling.

"_Jake, you okay?"_ Embry's voice echoed through my head.

"_Yep." _An uneasy feeling fluttered in my stomach. I ignored it.

As soon as she caught sight of me, Jane flashed a wicked smiled. Again, I was hit with the agonizing pain, and then just as suddenly it was gone.

"_Oh no you don't bloodsucker!"_ Sam growled. _"She might be able to get to us one at a_ _time, but as a pack…"_

"_She can only focus on one at a time?"_ I questioned, working to recover from her psychological attack.

"_We're about to find out"_ Sam growled.

As if on cue our thoughts melded into the collective. Our gift and our curse; our spirits focused until the pack was mentally one. Jane's smile faltered as she realized that she was having no effect on me. She turned to Sam, then Embry, then Quil. Nothing. No one flinched. I smiled in new appreciation for my brothers.

"NO!" She screamed in defeat. Her eyes darted around us desperate for a way out. There was none. She was trapped, and she knew it.

With one swipe of my paw, I sent her head bouncing like a ball into the center of the clearing. For nine battle driven wolves, there wasn't enough Jane to go around, and we finished with her quickly. It really was over now. I again took stock of our surroundings. Everyone was accounted for. The pack had made it without a loss or even an injury, if you didn't count my face.

I started to walk away and stumbled, almost falling.

"_Jake?" _Sam was right beside me.

His voice sounded muffled, like he was talking under water. My head was spinning again. A crazy thought entered my head, but I quickly dismissed it. There was no way. It was just my body reacting to the stress of the day…

"_Jake? Do you want me to get Carlisle?" _

Looking to where the voice was coming from, I could barely see who I was hearing. My vision was fuzzy, darkening with every heart beat. An unbearable pain ripped through my body, and I collapsed on the ground. Another pain, even more intense, forced an anguished howl from my lungs. It felt like the flesh was being torn from my bones, and my bones were being snapped like twigs. I howled again, weaker, agony becoming my only companion.

"_Somebody help me!"_ I gasped. _"Please... help…"_

"_Embry get Carlisle over here now!" _Sam barked orders. _"Jake what happened? Where_ _are you hurt?"_

I struggled to stand, only to find my legs wouldn't work. My muscles felt like jelly. What was happening to me? A small cut couldn't cause this, besides it was healed by now. There was only one explanation. My worst fear had come true.

"Jacob?" Carlisle's voice was so quiet I could barely hear it. "Is there anyway you can phase back?"

"_Are you kidding me!?"_ I shouted through gritted teeth.

Even as I thought the words, I could feel my body changing without my permission. My low growls turned into agonizing screams as I transformed into my human self. I was so cold! Goosebumps covered my naked body as an icy wind blew around me. I was never cold. I always ran at a toasty 108. Instantly I curled in on myself trying to keep warm and stave off the pain.

"Jacob, can you talk to me?" Carlisle's voice was full of worry.

"Uhhh…" A groan of pain replaced the words I had intended to utter.

"Carlisle," I heard Sam's voice as he drew near. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"No," Carlisle shook his head. "I wanted to see if he could tell me anything, but he seems to be in too much pain to talk. I'm going to do a quick exam to see if I can find what might be causing this."

"Jacob?" Carlisle spoke softly again. How did he expect me to hear him when he whispered like that? "Jacob, this might be painful. I will try to be quick."

Painful? The man had no idea what he was talking about. There was no way whatever he was planning to do to me would be any more painful then what I was going through. I was wrong. Carlisle firmly uncurled my shuddering body, causing a new level of pain to course through my body. I longed to scream, but even that natural response was more than my body could bear. I could feel him looking me over, lifting my arms, my legs, inviting agony as he did so.

My head was a jumbled mess. Different images floated in and out of my awareness, my dad, and the pack, Bella, Edward and finally Edyn. Would I ever see Edyn again? Would I ever get to feel the softness of her lips against mine, hear her laugh, see the anger flash in her eyes? I knew the answer to that as soon as Carlisle touched my neck and let out a gasp.

My eyes flew open, the blackness momentarily cleared, to see Carlisle starring at me in horror.

"What? What is it?" Sam's voice was thick with worry.

"I…I…" Carlisle normally composed, was speechless.

"Carlisle, please just tell…"

"His neck," he mumbled. "Look…at his…neck."

My eyes locked with Sam's as he bent forward to look.

"Oh no!" His voice was more of a croak than a whisper.

Overwhelming despair flooded through me, a near match for the horrific pain. I closed my eyes to block out the faces of my brothers all peering intently at me. Tears fell unabashedly down my cheeks. I was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it. I would never see Edyn again. A sob tore from my throat.

"Is it healed over?"

"Can you suck the venom out?"

"There has to be something you can do!?"

"Is he going to die Carlisle?" Sam's voice rose above all the others. "Please…be honest with us."

"I don't know," Carlisle whispered. Devastation and despair etched on his perfect face. "I don't know."

**Okay so time for your reviews. Not what you wanted or were expecting? Wish it would have been different? Let me know!**

**A HUGE thank you to my beta Lana with out whom any of this story would be what it is today! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter from Edyn's point of view. I couldn't imagine not letting you all know what she was going through when Jake was fighting and then again when she found out he was hurt…hope it lives up to all of your expectations :D! There may be a few similarities to some things by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, but I felt long ago in my heart that that would be the natural order of things!**

**So thanks to the talented and wonderful Stephenie Meyer for her characters…you all know who they are by now I'm sure! Anything that doesn't resemble someone or something of hers…is as always mine!**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 25**

As I watched Jake run off with his brothers an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. I hated that feeling. It never led to anything good. Maybe it was just my nerves getting to me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, but at least I wasn't the only one. Emily sniffed behind me.

"I sure hope this is the last time they have to do this." She wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I don't know if I can take much more. Two vampire fights in just under a year?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "This isn't the first fight?"

"Heck no!" Leah smiled sarcastically. "We're always willing and able to help the bloodsuckers. Kill the ones that live just down the street, no. Help them take care of others of their kind…anytime!"

"Didn't Jake tell you about last time?" Emily asked ignoring Leah.

If he had, I couldn't remember anything. "Would you tell me?"

Emily sighed looking first at Kim and then at Leah. I stood rooted to the spot as she told me about the fight with the newborn army. My breath caught in my throat when Emily told me that Jake had gotten hurt saving Leah. The uneasy feeling in my stomach rolled, making me feel nauseous.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say to her after that.

"Come on," Leah forced a smile. "We're tough. Everything is going to be fine."

"Sure, sure." I cringed as I mimicked Jake's words.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm freezing and I think Claire is ready for a nap." Kim adeptly changed the subject as the little girl in her arms yawned.

We headed towards the house when I noticed that Leah wasn't joining us.

"Aren't you coming?" I walked back to her.

"I have orders," she sighed. I must have looked confused. "I'm staying back at your request remember?" I nodded. "I'm here to protect you, and I can't do that like this." She motioned to herself.

"So you can't come in? Even for a little bit?"

"I don't know," she hesitated. "What if something happens while I'm in there?"

"Just for a little bit?" I pressed. "Please?" I wasn't sure why I was pressing her into doing something that went against the pack, but I felt like we should all be together.

"Well, I guess a few minutes won't hurt." She walked slowly towards the house.

Emily had started a batch of cookies, and Leah walked over and swiped a finger full of dough, smirking as she did so. Claire was sleeping in the back room and Kim was staring out the window.

Looking at each of them an overwhelming sense of connection came over me. These were my sisters. We shared a unique bond that no one else could claim. We all loved men that were wolves. We shared the same heartache when they left today, the same burning desire to see them return safely. It made me smile to know I wasn't alone in this.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily glanced over at me with a curious expression.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you guys as friends…sisters."

"Can you imagine going through this without _anyone_?" Emily asked disbelievingly.

"There's no way I could!" Kim sighed. "Even having you guys around I feel…"

"Crazy?" We all answered in unison.

Laughter made some of the tension in the room disappear.

"Well, I'll just be hanging around outside," Leah motioned to the door. "Unless of course they need me for something."

My heart plummeted to my feet. Had the fight even started or was it nearly over? Were they winning? Was Jake okay? I looked again at Kim and Emily; I could see the worry reflected in their eyes. I joined Kim on the couch, looking out the window. She sighed. Reaching out I took her hand as we watched Leah pace back and forth in front of the house.

Time seemed to stand still as I stared unseeing out the window. Leah kept pacing so I took that as a good sign. Kim didn't move a muscle, her eyes focused on the edge of the forest. Emily gave up on her cookies and was trying to look interested in a book. I felt like I was going to go insane. I marked off each tick of the clock…tick, tick, tick, tick.

"AUGH!" I finally stood up and shouted pulling at my hair. "I can't stand this anymore."

Tears streamed down my face as fast as my words tumbled out of my mouth. I _hated_ this!

"They'll be back soon." Emily grabbed me in a hug, holding me tightly. "He'll be back soon."

I sobbed into her shoulder, releasing the fear I felt. Kim's arms soon joined the group and her tears joined mine.

"Come on girls," Emily wiped away my tears. "We have to be strong."

I nodded in agreement. I had promised Jake I would be strong for him, and I would. From here on out, no more worries. Positive thoughts only.

Even with my new resolve, time still dragged. Thankfully Claire woke up and gave me somewhere to direct my thoughts.

We played blocks and built towers, but it wasn't enough to keep my mind at ease. My unease had grown until it was nearly palpable. I tried to push it aside, hold it down, but it was a losing fight.

"Do you want a drink Claire?" I asked as I stood stretching. She nodded a big smile on her face. "Anyone else want anything while I'm up?"

"No thank you." Kim and Emily answered in unison.

As I stood pouring Claire a glass of milk an image raced across my mind. Goosebumps raised along my arm. My breath caught in my throat.

"No!" I whispered. The glass dropped to the floor. Shards of glass flew everywhere.

"Edyn?" Emily looked up from her book.

The front door flew open. Leah's eyes were wide with horror. She looked around wildly.

"Leah?" Emily's eyes were scrutinizing her. "Leah, what…what happ…"

"Jake, its Jake!" Sobs wracked my body as the realization hit. My world felt like it was spiraling out of control.

"Leah?" Emily whispered as she came to stand by my side.

"Oh, Emily! Jake was bitten!" I looked up to see Leah dissolve into tears.

. A bite. If he had been bitten it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"By…" Emily was white as a ghost. "By…what?"

Leah's eyes met Emily's and there was a sharp intake of breath. That wasn't a good sign.

"Emily?" I questioned. "If it was just a bite, he should be okay right?"

"It depends…" She looked at me with a tortured expression. "If he was bitten by a…vampire…"

Strained silence filled the space.

"What?" I demanded. "If he was bitten by a vampire…_what_?"

"He'll die." Kim whispered hoarsely.

My legs went out from under me and I sank to the floor. Jake was going to die? My mind instantly went into lock down refusing to believe it could be true. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked back and forth trying to comfort myself.

"Edyn," Leah sat next to me on the floor. I kept rocking. "Dr. Cullen is with them."

I ignored her, and just kept rocking.

"He wants to try something," Leah tried to sound optimistic, but I could see through it. "He thinks there…"

"Has anyone called Billy?" My voice sounded detached.

There was no answer.

"I'm going to get Billy." I jumped up.

"Let me come with you." Leah offered.

"No!" I snapped. "I want to go by myself."

"Edyn please, let me go with you." Leah begged. I held up a hand to silence her. I wanted to get Billy, and I needed the time to myself.

The rain had picked up again and was coming down in heavy sheets. The cold wind and icy rain felt good. My head hurt. My heart ached. I cried as I walked, my tears mingling with the rain. I wanted to run. I wanted to run away and hide. I started to run, but the ground was slick and I fell into the muddy mess of the road. Slamming my fist into the dirty puddle I screamed at the heavens.

"WHY!?" I screamed. "WHY!? Why do you take everyone I love? Why?"

I screamed until I was hoarse.

I lay down and cried in the muddy puddle as the rain fell in angry torrents around me. Jake. All I wanted was Jake, and I would never have him again. I would never feel his warm hands around mine, or the way it felt when we made love…

I rolled over and prayed that the heavens would open up and take me. At least then I would get to be with Jake…forever.

**Okay…you're up! Let me have it… Loved it? Hated it? Too intense? Not intense enough? Maybe if I get LOTS of reviews my beta won't make you wait so long to find out what happens…heehee…so REVIEW! PLEASE!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I can't apologize enough for the lack of new chapters! Life has a way of getting really hectic in May….but now its summer and I can concentrate on Jake and Edyn again! Thanks for sticking with me through the drought!**

**There may be a few things that look familiar…I hope you don't mind I had to use some stuff that was already in the books…I did "tweak" it though. Anything that looks like Stephenie Meyer's is hers and hers alone, anything else is probably mine!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 26**

"Edyn?" A hand reached out and pushed my wet hair off my face. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?"

My eyes fluttered open to find Embry sitting next to me in the mud and rain. I stared at him and then looked quickly at the ground as new tears surfaced.

"I need you to come back to Sam's okay?" He spoke softly, gently, like he was speaking to a child. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Billy," I managed to croak out. My throat was hoarse and raw from screaming "I need to get Billy."

I stood up and started to walk away.

"Edyn," Embry reached out grabbing my arm.

"NO!" I squeaked trying to yank my arm from his. "_I need to get Billy_."

"Edyn, he's already at…"

"NO!" I turned on him. "NO! NO! NO!" I yelled with as much force as I could muster.

My fists pummeled his chest with each cry from my lips. He stood silently, letting me hit him until I had nothing left in me.

"Edyn," he pulled me into a loose embrace while I sobbed uncontrollably. "I know you're mad, and you're scared. You have every right to be, but you're not the only one going through this. We _all_ need each other right now."

"Is Jake?" I looked up at him. "Is he…is he…" The question died on my lips.

"He's still alive. He's a fighter." Embry shook me lightly. "Do you really think he's not gonna fight like hell when he has someone like _you_ waiting for him?" I didn't answer. "You should come see him."

"I don't know if I can…"

"You _need_ too Edyn. He needs to know you're there." He paused looking at the gray sky. "_You_ are what he needs now more than ever."

I bit my lip.

"You have us…_all_ of us." Embry gave me a reassuring squeeze. "You're family. No matter what happens, you'll always have us."

A fresh round of tears found their way to the surface.

"Come on let's get back to Sam and Emily's."

The walk home was quiet and I was grateful that Embry let me have my thoughts to myself. Anyone else would have tried to get me to talk, or worse, talked themselves in circles to fill the emptiness. Embry just let me be. I knew he was worried. I could feel it, but every time I looked at him he would smile encouragingly.

We reached the house much faster than I had anticipated, and I dreaded going in. I was terrified of what waited for me behind the closed doors.

"Wait," I stopped Embry as he went to open the door. "I…I don't think I can go in yet."

"They're back!" I heard someone call inside the house.

"Too late," Embry shrugged. The door opened and Emily pulled me inside and into a ferocious hug.

Everyone rushed towards us at once. I was encircled in hugs and comforting words. All around me stood the people who loved Jake the most. His family… _our_ family. I did feel better just being there with them. All their faces wore worried expressions. Guilt swept over me as I realized some of that worry was for me. I looked down in shame. How could I have been so thoughtless? Here Jake was dying and I ran out and didn't come back.

"Edyn," I looked up as Billy called my name. "Would you come with me?"

I nodded. Knowing where we were going my heart lurched frantically. I wanted to see Jake. I wanted to be with him for whatever time left that we had, but I was terrified. Following Billy on wooden legs down the short hallway, I tried to prepare myself for the worst.

Jake was covered by blankets. Had I not known any better, I would've thought he was just sleeping. For a small moment I worried he might be dead, but the rise and fall of his chest had me sighing in relief.

"Dr. Cullen?" Billy spoke softly. "Edyn's here now. Can we discuss our options?"

Dr. Cullen moved to usher us into the room and closed the door behind us. Billy took hold of my hand squeezing it tightly.

"Leah mentioned that you might be able to…treat him." There was hope in Billy's voice.

"Well," Carlisle thought for a moment. "the last time I treated Jake I took a sample of some of his DNA." Billy lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I was curious. I started to experiment with different things for your kind, one being an…"

"Antidote." I whispered, as hope ignited in my heart.

"Well yes. I have been studying some herbs, and there were a few that showed some promise of being able to treat a vampire bite," He took a breath. "…at least in a petri dish. Obviously, I haven't had anyone to test it on, so I don't even know if it will work. If it does, there could be side effects. I just don't know."

"What kind of side effects?" Billy asked.

"Well," he paused for a moment. "He could lose the ability to phase, be paralyzed, there could be blindness or hearing loss. Like I said Billy, I have no idea."

Neither Billy nor I moved as we let this information sink in.

"The bite wasn't deep," he looked to where Jake lay. "I was able to open the wound at the clearing to suck out what venom I could. I was actually surprised by that. You wolves are usually incredibly fast healers. However, judging from the depth of the wound, and the fact that he is still alive, I would say there wasn't much venom in him."

"What are you saying doc?" Billy asked. "Is there a chance this experiment of yours could work?"

Carlisle tentatively patted Billy's shoulder. "I don't want to give you false hope. Regardless of the amount, the venom _will_ be lethal. I can't make any promises on the antidote, but it's the only chance we have,_ if_ you are willing to try."

My thought's whirled with the information Carlisle had given us. My legs felt weak and my head was pounding. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the resting form in front of me. I _knew_ he was strong. I had felt that strength so many times before. Carlisle's words rung through my head as I struggled to rationalize this thing that was happening before me. _The venom will be lethal…_

"Edyn?" Billy's voice broke into my thoughts. "What do you think?"

"What?" I stared at him incredulously. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to help make this important decision.

"Should we do it?" His pain filled eyes searched mine. _It's the only chance we have…_

"Can I ask a few questions first?" I looked first to Billy and then to Carlisle.

They both nodded in agreement.

"First, I know that vampire venom can…well should kill a wolf. I also know that's how you create new vampires…by biting someone," I paused trying to think of a way to phrase the question. "Is there anyway that could be what's happening? I mean…could Jake be turning into a vampire?"

"No," Carlisle answered vehemently. "There is no way he is becoming a vampire. _It can't_ _happen._ Our venom and the Pack's blood are not compatible…at all. When I applied my venom to Jake's blood sample in the petrie dish, it bubbled and…" Carlisle stopped. "Well, it wasn't good."

"How long does he have?"

"Well technically he should already be dead," Carlisle didn't try to sugar coat it and I appreciated that. "That's why I don't think there was that much venom in him to begin with. It was more of a scratch if you will. If Demetri had really gotten his teeth into him, he should've died in the clearing. Like I said, the reaction of his blood and my venom was instant." As Carlisle paused I could see his mind working. "I would say if we don't administer the antidote within the next hour, he will be dead before that hour is up."

His words hit me like an earthquake. An hour and Jake could be gone from me forever? I don't know what I was thinking, that he would have days? That there would be time to find other DNA so there wouldn't be any guesswork? That maybe he would sense me here and wake up on his own?

A soft squeeze on my hand broke my reverie. Billy's soft gentle eyes pleaded silently with me. Looking at Jake, I nodded my agreement.

"I think," Billy paused. "_We _want you to try it."

"You're sure?" Carlisle looked at both of us searching for any sign of apprehension.

"We're sure." Billy squeezed my hand.

"Do you have any more questions?" Carlisle smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

I nodded.

"How long before…" I couldn't finish my question.

"I'm not sure how long it will be before we know if it works or not," Carlisle stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It could be minutes. It could be hours, or it could be…days."

"Alright then." Billy let go of my hand, shook Carlisle's, and wheeled out of the room. "Thanks doc."

"Can I stay?" I whispered hoarsely.

"I think you should clean up first Edyn," Emily spoke quietly from the doorway.

Looking down at my muddy self I knew she was right, but now that I was here at Jake's bedside I didn't want to be anywhere but here.

"I don't want to leave him." I moved towards the bed. Reaching under the covers I took one of his hands in mine.

"Edyn, go eat and get cleaned up." Carlisle's voice took on a fatherly tone. "He's not going anywhere. You need to take care of yourself too."

I looked from Emily to Carlisle and knew this was one argument I would lose.

"You'd better fight Jacob Black," I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

**Well, I hope it was worth the wait! If not PLEASE leave a review and let me know. I can only improve if you tell me what you did and didn't like! Please and Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So finally after months and months of waiting (please forgive me for that), here is a new chapter for you! I could give you every excuse known to man as to why it has taken so long…but I'd rather you just get on with reading it! **

**As always, those who resemble the talented Stephenie Meyers characters as just that…hers. The rest, they belong to me!**

**JPOV**

**Chapter 27**

The pain was indescribable. Hot piercing daggers plunged deep through me with every breath. My body shuddered and convulsed against my will. My blood felt like it was boiling. Fire burned uncontrollably from the tips of my toes to the very ends of my hair. My lungs weren't taking in enough air, I was suffocating. The pain rendered my body completely useless. It was like I was drowning by fire and I was paralyzed to do anything against it.

Then there was the darkness. It was like a living breathing thing that was trying to take possession of me. Tighter and tighter it held on. If I fought it seemed to fight back even harder.

I had no idea of the time. Had I been fighting for minutes, hours, or days? There was no way I could tell. Between the pain and the darkness, I could feel my sanity slipping away. Voices came in and out of my head, but I had no idea if they were real or a figment of my imagination. I wanted them to be real. I wanted them to tell me that everything was going to be fine, but all I got was fragments of conversations and none of it made any sense.

Reality hit hard.

I was being destroyed by something much bigger and infinitely stronger than me, and as much as I wanted too, I couldn't fight anymore. How could I continue to fight when my own body and mind had betrayed me?

Slowly I began letting go. The burning, suffocating feeling took over in earnest. The fire within me raged with so much intensity that I prayed for death. I felt my body shudder and bow under the pain. This was it. I _knew_ the moment I stopped fighting, the moment I let go, I would die.

Just as I started to let go, a voice whispered in the darkness.

"_You'd better fight Jacob Black."_

Edyn.

In that instant everything came into focus. Love poured over me reviving my burnt spirit and giving me strength that I thought had disappeared.

"Edyn!" I cried, pushing against the darkness. "I am fighting! I promise! I'm fighting…"

Suddenly, there was no more pain or discomfort, just a sense of floating.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO!"

This couldn't be happening!

"EDYN!" I pushed as hard as I could against the darkness with everything I had left inside me.

Suddenly the darkness shattered around me, falling like shards of broken glass. I was left feeling weak and confused. Sweat ran down my face as I took in deep breaths filling my lungs with as much air as I could. Taking a moment to survey my surroundings I was surprised to find myself on a beach. It looked a lot like First Beach but considering what I had just experienced, I knew it wasn't.

"Hello?!"

No answer except for the waves breaking on the shore.

One foot in front of another I began walking hoping to find something or someone to tell me where I was. As I walked I pondered my situation. Had I died? If so shouldn't someone have come to greet me? Maybe that only happened in the movies. Surely there would be other people around, I never pictured Heaven devoid of angels. Then again, maybe this wasn't Heaven. Well, if I hadn't died, then where the hell was I? No pun intended. Then the question remained…if I wasn't dead, could I get out of here and if so how?

I wandered around looking for a way out, or someone to help me with no luck.

Slumping to the ground I wanted nothing more than to curl up like a child and cry. For the briefest of moments I had held the world in my hands. I had lived through the deepest despair I had ever known, and then I was lucky enough to experience pure and undying love. Closing my eyes I pictured Edyn. Her big blue eyes, her dimpled smile, the way her hair shimmered in the sunlight. I remembered the way it felt to hold her, to kiss her, to be with her. As exhaustion took over I clung to her memory.

* * * * *

"_Come back to me Jake…"_

My eyes flew open. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I knew what woke me. It was barely a whisper, but I was certain of what I heard. Lying as still as I could I closed my eyes again and waited…

"_I love you…"_

This time the words were accompanied by a warm sensation that started on my lips and flowed through my whole body.

"Edyn?" I looked around hoping I had finally woken from the nightmare.

No such luck. Hanging my head in my hands I just wanted to wake up…get out…whatever…

"Jacob?"

Turning slowly my gaze locked onto someone I had only seen in pictures, someone I had never had the chance to know, but loved anyway.

"Mom?" I whispered unbelievingly.

She nodded and held her arms open to me. Before I knew what I was doing I rushed into her arms. Seventeen years worth of pain, heartache, anger, confusion, and love overflowed as I stood in her embrace. Fear of the unknown that was before me, grief at the loss of Edyn, the loss of my life, and relief that finally I had been found all were soothed in her warm embrace.

"Mom?" Finally free of emotion, I pushed back to look at her. "If I'm here…with you…then I must be dead….right?"

A new surge of emotion threatened to take over at the finality that my life really was over.

"No," she smiled, gently stroking my cheek. "You're not dead."

"But…"

"You're not dead." She squeezed my hand as if to prove it. "I guess the best way to put it would be you're in…limbo."

"Limbo?"

She nodded.

"I guess you could say we're waiting."

"Waiting for what?" I was so confused.

"For you to choose." She looked at me seriously.

"Choose?"

"It's not that difficult Jacob," she gave me a patient smile as if she were explaining a simple concept to a child. "You've been given a second chance of sorts. You can choose to live or die."

Live or die?

"Do you remember anything that happened?" She sat down and watched me patiently.

Scenes played through my mind like a movie. I watched the fight as an outside observer instead of an active participant. Anger coursed through me as I saw my attention drawn away for a fraction of a second letting Demetri make his move. Bella was hurt and dying, I gave Edward permission to change her, Jane tried to escape, and then everything went slightly fuzzy, and then black.

"Well, I guess the choice has already been made." I sighed as I sat next to her.

"How do you suppose?"

"I was bitten by a vampire."

She shrugged her shoulders as if to say "so what".

"Wolves don't survive vampire bites mom," My voice sounded small even to my own ears.

"I happen to know differently."

I rolled my eyes at her optimism.

"Would you like to see for your self then?" Her eyes blazed at the challenge.

"What are you like the ghosts in 'A Christmas Carol' now? Are you going to take my hand and then _POOF_, we'll be at my bedside? Are you gonna show me my past…I already know it. Oh then maybe my future, but hey guess what? I DON'T HAVE A FUTURE! The present…"

Just as I was about to finish my sentence I was shocked into silence. I don't know how she did it, but she did. There I was, well my body at least. Carlisle was there, my dad, and Edyn. They were deep in discussion about something but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"They are discussing an antidote," Mom whispered in my ear.

"There's an antidote?" I gasped.

"Maybe."

"Does it work?" My voice was merely a whisper.

"I don't know." Mom shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away.

"What do mean _you don't know_?" I hissed, my temper starting to fire up. I wondered for a moment if I could phase in…wherever I was. "You're showing me_ this_ and you seriously can't tell me if the antidote works or not?"

"I. Don't. Know." She swung around defiantly almost daring me to push her for more information.

I turned back to the scene in front of me watching and wondering.

"Can you at least tell me if they give me the antidote?"

"You already know the answer to that…"

"Quit that!" I interrupted her. Her barely there answers were starting to really irritate me.

"What? Quit what Jacob?" She was right in my face, anger radiating from her. "Quit trying to help you? I got the distinct feeling that you wanted nothing more then to get back to Edyn…"

"How do you…"

"When I found you last night asleep on the beach, you were muttering about going home to Edyn…you said you'd do anything…give anything..." she took a deep breath staring intently at me. "I'm sorry I can't give you the answers you want. YOU are the only one who knows what is going to happen…YOU have to make the choice, not me, not your dad, and not Edyn!"

Tears streamed down her face as she walked towards me.

"All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. When you first met Bella and you tried so hard to imprint on her, I cried for you." She took my hands in hers as she looked up into my eyes. "I knew she wasn't right for you, and I knew there was someone really, really special for you. Then you and Edyn found each other. I was so happy for you because _you_ were finally happy."

"I was." I sniffed as my tears fell unabashedly.

"And then, all this happened." She waved her hand around at our surroundings. "I wish I could give you the answers you want…I really do Jacob, but I can't. It has to be you that decides your fate."

She pulled me close into a tight hug.

"I can tell you one thing. All choices have a consequence…" she held up a finger as I started to interrupt. "I don't know what your consequences could be, so don't ask."

My body weak from fighting was nearly exhausted. I swayed on my feet as a strange feeling overtook me. It was like floating only there was a dizzying aspect to it. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Jacob? Are you alright?"

"Ya, just feeling a little weird…light headed and queasy," I tried to focus on her but my eyes wouldn't focus. "I think if I sit down…"

Carefully mom helped me to the ground.

"I feel like I did when the venom hit, except that I can still see and hear…"

"It's the morphine." She stroked my head gently.

I laughed. "Morphine doesn't work on werewolves' mom. Our body temperature burns it off too quickly…trust me I know."

A shiver shook my body so violently it made my teeth chatter hard against each other. What in the world was happening to me now?

"It's the morphine," she whispered. "Trust me."

"But I…" another violent shiver interrupted me.

"You made your choice," her smile looked sad, but her eyes were filled with peace.

"No…I…I didn't…" I tried to sit up, but found once again my body had gone traitor on me. "I didn't…mom…"

I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. All I wanted was to sleep, and yet I knew I hadn't made my choice yet.

"Mom…"

"Everything is going to be fine Jacob…."

Her voice sounded like it was fading.

"But I didn't…"

Her voice faded even more.

"Trust me…"

"I love you mom…" my voice slurred under fatigue.

"I love you too, son."

Her voice echoed after me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * * * *

When I was finally able to pry my eyes open I was immersed in darkness, but not like the darkness I had fought so hard against. It was softer, friendlier. Somewhere I could see a faint glow of light and hear the murmur of voices. As I lay there trying to get my bearings, I was overcome by the sweet soft smell of vanilla. Not only that, but I was suddenly aware of another heart beating in time with mine. Turing slowly towards the smell, I was overwhelmed by emotion. Edyn lay sleeping curled up next to me, her hair draped haphazardly over her face, her arm holding tightly to me.

If I had died, I hoped I never woke up from this. I could hold Edyn like this forever.

"Mom?" I whispered knowing if she was anywhere near she would come to me.

"Mom? Please…tell me am I dreaming? Did I die?"

Nothing.

I wanted to pinch myself, or slap myself, anything to prove that I really was awake and more importantly…alive.

Well, if I was dreaming I wanted to make the most of it. Staring at Edyn, I wanted to memorize everything about her. The way she smelled the way her heart beat with mine, the way she looked when she slept…

I wanted to cry knowing that if I really was dead, that somewhere in the future Edyn would most likely fall in love with someone new. My heart ached at that knowledge. Of course I would want that for her right? I wouldn't want her to be lonely and longing for me the rest of her life…would I? The thought of another man holding her, making love to her…I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of something else. The tears came on their own.

"_Jacob…remember your choice will have a consequence…"_

"Mom?" I whispered urgently. "Mom…wait…please what did I choose?"

"_Remember…and be happy…"_

"Mom?!?"

Struggling against my weakness, I tried to get up so I could find her, and find out exactly what was going on.

"Mom…"

There was a gasp on the bed next to me. Turning slowly I met the anxious gaze of Edyn.

"Jake," she whispered sitting up slowly. Her hand reached towards me. "Are you really awake?"

"Edyn?"

Surely if I was dead I wouldn't be able to communicate with her let alone still be sitting here with her.

Carefully, like she was afraid I would simultaneously combust; she reached out and touched my cheek. Tears flowed as I sank into her touch, my hand clutching hers like a life line.

"I love you!" She cried. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." My voice was hoarse and raw with emotion.

Pulling her into me, I knew this was no dream. I was the one who would always be holding Edyn. I was the one she would marry, I was the one she would wake up too every morning and fall asleep with every night. There would never be anyone else for either of us.

"I wasn't sure if…" she pulled away to look at me. "I wanted you to come back, but I wasn't sure…"

She smiled and kissed my hand.

"Oh, Jake…I missed you!"

"I missed you too." I leaned in so our lips touched.

She sighed. I sighed.

As we sat staring at each other and talking softly about what had transpired in the two weeks I had been asleep, there was a soft knock on the door opening just enough for me to see Carlisle.

"Oh Carlisle! I'm so sorry! I should've come and got you…" Edyn started.

"Not to worry," he smiled, a look of relief evident in his eyes. "I've known for a while that Jacob's been awake."

"What?"

"How?"

Carlisle laughed shaking his head.

"Alice called to tell me you were awake." Carlisle pulled out his stethoscope walking towards me. "Do you mind?"

He started taking my heart rate.

"Alice knew I was awake?" My mind was reeling with that bit of news. "Alice can't see wolves…how would she…"

Edyn's shoulders slumped and she looked at Carlisle helplessly.

"Stick out your tongue please," Carlisle stuck a thermometer in my mouth. "Will you keep that in while I explain?"

I nodded.

"I gave you an antidote," I nodded my understanding. "Well, I wasn't sure if there were going to be side affects or not, but it appears there is at least one that I know of. Open."

Opening my mouth, Carlisle took the thermometer and read the results shaking his head as he did so.

"As a wolf your temp was generally around 108 right?" Once again I nodded to stunned to speak. "Your temp right now is 96.8…the temp of a _normal_ _human being_."

The words of my mom echoed through my head… _"There will be a consequence…"_

"That put together with the fact that Alice can now see you leads me to believe that…" Carlisle took a deep breath.

"I'm never going to phase again."

Edyn held on tightly to my hand.

"Well," Carlisle stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure about the _'never'_ part, but yes your right, for now you won't be able to phase. You are as normal as Edyn is. I can't be completely sure without taking some blood samples, but I would say that the gene that made you a wolf is either gone, or is lying dormant."

"Okay." I didn't know what to say.

For so long my life had revolved around being a wolf I wasn't sure what it was going to be like to be normal. Normal. For once I was going to be normal. No more instant healing, no more sharing my thoughts with anyone, no more not aging, no more phasing.

"Jake," Edyn turned my face to meet hers. "Say something. Are you okay with all of this? I feel responsible. I wanted to try to the antidote and I knew that…

"

"I'm fine with it." I meet her expectant gaze with surety. "Is it gonna be weird? Sure. But I would have you do again…even with the same results."

Tears streamed down Edyn's cheeks.

"Edyn, I don't want to be anywhere but here with you. _You_ are more important to me than anything else in this world."

Carlisle cleared his throat to remind us that he was still present making a blush creep up Edyn's cheeks.

"Well other than not feeling 'wolfy' how do you feel?" He asked as he readied the needle for a blood draw.

"Relieved," I squeezed Edyn's hand. "A little tired, but good."

"Well I know you and Edyn would like some more alone time," Carlisle smiled a knowing smile. "But there are a few people who are probably standing at the door waiting to see you."

"Send them in." I sighed with a smile.

The room was suddenly flooded with light and people. My dad was the first to make it to bed, and hug me fiercely. I wished for a moment that my mom had been given another chance to have a life with my dad. Tears flowed freely from both of us.

"Welcome back son! Welcome back!" He patted my cheeks and moved to give Edyn a hug.

"Geesh cry babies!" Quil thumped me on the shoulder. "Always gotta be dramatic don't ya!?"

"Shut up Quil!" Resounded through the room.

"I don't know whether to kiss you, or punch you!" Emily smiled through her tears.

"Kisses please," I smiled. "There will be plenty of time for punching later…I promise."

It seemed like the line of people was never going to end, and then finally I was once again alone with Edyn.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

Leaning in she kissed me hard and passionately. My heart started to race in my chest as she pressed her body closer to mine.

"Oops….sorry," she pulled away breathlessly.

"Sorry? For what?" I replied just as breathlessly.

"You're probably tired and want to rest…"

"All I want is…"

"If you want me to leave…"

"I…"

I pulled her close staring into her eyes.

"Want…"

I kissed her long and hard.

"You."

Edyn giggled as I pulled her close, nuzzling her neck.

"Jake, I love you always…"

"And forever." I whispered back to her.

In that moment I knew it was true. We would always be together, nothing ever _would_, ever_ could_ come between a love like ours. Forever was ours and it started…now.

**So if you love me and forgive me for taking so long to get this chapter up ****PLEASE ****leave me a review! Heck even if you don't forgive me yet…leave one! I'd love to hear what all of you have to say ****!**


End file.
